Star Bearers
by dragonridley
Summary: Universe 1 and 2. In one Universe, two beings are taken from their fated paths onto new roads, rallying people to their causes as they venture through the Universe whilst in another, a band of people follow the shadows of a past to make their future.
1. U1: The End

" _Yeul…Caius…Noel. We made it…the last, eight of us, on the Wheelworld. It's me, Avatar, Daxter, Guybrush, Gilius, Jason, Snorglat and Billy. None of the others made it…"_

Yeul, the once well known Seeress, who resided in Universe 1...the now dead, Universe 1, sat there, in her small bedroom, hiding away from the horrors of her world, listening to the words of companions she held so close, so dear to her...

 _"They were either killed during our battle against the military, or because we had no choice but, but to minimize the shield range…to only the generator core, the output, and our room…everywhere else here, wasn't protected. Avatar is heavily wounded, he tried to save Dupre, his gotten shot up. The others are fine, and they've taken Avatar with them to look around."_

The voice on the recording device she was listening, was of a man known as Boris Verne. A person she knew since she was no more than five years of age...a man who had constantly rescued her and protected her from several villains of his universe, and hers alike.

 _"As for me?…I'm not in good shape either. Several bullets found their way into me. I'm sitting myself up against the generator core…I think I'm going to go first. I told them to focus on themselves, and leave me to die. Try to contact them. Please. Give them hope…"_

The recordings of his voice were still as clear as ever. It felt like to her, he was in the very room she was in, leaning next to her bed...bleeding...dying...

 _"I'm so sorry Yeul. After having to kill my beloved Silphinaa, I don't deserve to see beyond our cycle…To see the eight bright stars I saw in my last brief vision, as the wave hit…eight stars…ten people…"_

She felt the tears begin to escape her once again, holding the recording device close. "You were our saviour, our light. If only I could turn back time...I could have saved you...I could have saved so many more of you..."

Outside her home, there was wall several meters tall, inscribed with the words of the Leviathan tongue. On top of that wall, was Durnehviir, watching a dead settlement, beneath a blood red sky.

It was never so grim, so lost before. Once the sky was blue, life struggled yet survived, there was hope of a brighter future. But soon it had been casted over, destroyed, by the god of creation himself, to start it all afresh, and left behind, is the ghostly mark of 5 Universes that had fought their own battles, their own wars.

* * *

"I dream of a dark shadow, shaped like a dragon, looming before me, reaching up to grim purple skies, around it, millions of red eyes…my hands are not my own. In one of them, I have a golden baton, strangely shaped. Behind me, I see, shadows…that felt lost, afraid, but the very moment I raised that baton, they gave off courage, and as I point it to the great shadow before me, I see above it…eight stars…then I wake up."

"Pfft, sounds like a rubbish dream to me Boris. You should cut back on the energy drinks, they seem to be doing something to that squishy head of yours."

The first voice belongs to a man who had just hit 26 years of age, with short brown hair, a fair skin complexion, brown eyes, wearing a dull blue jacket and trousers, with a purple shirt underneath, and a strange computer wrist device. This man was known as Boris Verne.

The other voice belonged to a rather large alien being, humanoid in shape, but his head was square like, with small, black eyes, pale green skin, wearing a dirty white vest and baggy black leather made trousers, holding in his three-fingered hand a green can called 'Blast-o Energy' sipping it after speaking. This rather appealing alien was known as Snorglat.

Both were sitting in a dimly lit transport vehicle, sitting opposite of eachother with a red light covering them…as well as others with them.

"Well I'm sure the wizards at the Unseen University could figure it out for you. Just don't ask them to go into details, unless you plan on staying around for a whole week." That was the voice of a man next to Boris, who was called Rincewind, the wizzard. Yes with two 'z's, as it is stitched on his red wizard hat. From the world known as Discworld.

"Probably…" Boris then sighed, having his arms crossed over his chest. "I should ask Yeul once this is all over too. She might understand it."

Rincewind nodded. "Yea, well, after we save her from the Guardian and the Imperialus army of course…you really think this will be the last time Boris? The last stand of theirs?"

"Yep. Lord British has predicted it. Their forces have broken apart, surrendering left right and center. All we have to contend with is the Guardians most loyal forces….and from what I heard before we moved out, the battle is going well for our side. I, feel like I knew this was coming, that this will be the last."

"Didn't you say the last time you encountered the Guardian he seemed like he had sobered up and was talking of the something called the end?" Snorglat pointed out.

"Uh huh. He knew his time was running out. He knew the reign of the Imperialus was ending…At least I think that's what he was talking about."

Then, over a speaker system, a male voice was heard. "Boris Verne, we're approaching the battlefield, ETA 5 minutes. Attack escort is away and engaging any threats to us."

"How goes the battle now?" Boris called out, speaking sure the pilot heard him.

"Majority of Imperialus ships appear to be crippled sir. Fleet is now in range of the Guardians flagship. We should be able to get through to board the vessel."

Snorglat looked over to Boris, smirking. "Well now, time to be the big hero one final time huh?"

"Hopefully...it'll be the last. Ten years is a long time, afterall."

* * *

It was the year 2221 on the Pararela calendar. Universe 1, for the past 120 years has suffered from a reign of total tyranny. One that often attempted to reach out beyond to other Universes, latching it's claws onto the innocent, and bringing rightful law down on its knees.

This was the Imperialus. A once known military force that was brought into action to subjugate numerous rebellions from the civilisations of the empire Pararela. The economy had broken down, and lack of police enforcement led to its sorry state, and requiring to mass recruit and build a military force after it disbanded the previous one.

All the Imperialus was to do was to take control of the empire for a time untill peace could be found. That there was a way to bounce back from the crisis.

But the leader of the force, Neiamises chose instead to keep control, and somehow, gained godlike powers, crushing the once council of Pararela, and quickly expanding his influence, dominating a vast amount of the Universe.

He gave himself machine enhancements, and became almost immortal. For 110 of these years, it felt like nothing could stop him and his dark reign.

But then a lad aged 16 from a planet called Earth arrived. Boris Verne. This Earth was a humble planet, which was not even fully prepared for space travel, when Boris' uncle created a quantum device, that allowed him, and then his nephew, to be flung away from their planet, into the depths of the Imperialus.

There, on a desolate outback planet, he met the girl he would marry, the daughter of a man who led the Pararela forces to try and take back what it lost, Silphinaa. From that world, he travelled across star systems, bumping into what would become his greatest friend, Snorglat, a junk collector who didn't like humans much.

They ventured together to the main capital station of Pararela, the home of the council, Wheel World, a gigantic station that matched the size of a large gas planet, shaped like a ring, the number of people living on it was in the billions.

From there, they went from world to world, helping others in need, gaining allies and earning enemies, eventually, they encountered Neiamises, and with their friends, they managed to bring him down...only to find out he was a mere puppet. The true enemy was a being that was called, The Guardian.

The Guardian was a giant red humanoid who was in charge of protecting the universal gateways, the devices that allowed people to go from one Universe to the next...he had planned for the Imperialus, as he wanted to conquer everything he could for his own twisted ends.

This led Boris onto an adventure that lasted for 10 years of his life. Going from galaxy to galaxy, he became a hero known far and wide for his actions against the ever threatening Imperialus and 'Dark Four' that worked directly under the Guardian.

Baron Kaleev, an officer who was pretty much the first person Boris encountered that worked for the Imperialus, something who now forever tries to stop the lad and his companions from endangering the Guardian. Lord Blackthorn, a man who hailed from a world named Sosaria, which later became Britannia after three thirds of the known continents of that world were destroyed by Blackthorns actions, and all that remained is the land known as Britannia.

The Dark Queen, a lady of beauty who had got so far as to conquering Boris' homeworld, Earth at one point, capturing his entire family by order of the Guardian. She was defeated there, but remained a threat, often trying to do things by herself against Boris and those around him. It's believed she actually has feelings for the lad, as she has allowed him to escape on several occasions.

Finally of the four there was Death Adder, a giant man from the world of Yuria. He had been the most common enemy out of the four to Boris and his allies, and often would be the one who led other villains working for the Imperialus. He has been the only one who has been killed in these last remaining days, by a warrior named Ax Battler, who threw himself and Death Adder into the lava of a volcano.

With them against him, Boris had gathered many types of heroes from across the Universe, including a group called the Power Rangers, another named the Battletoads, the Autobots, heroes named Daxter Ace, Guybrush Threepwood, Avatar, He Man, Gilius Thunderhead and his allies Ax Battler and Tyris Flare, and of course, Rincewind the Wizard, all to name a few.

There are also three other noticeable ones. One who had an unusual power, one that the Guardian constantly hounded after. They were Noel Kreiss, Caius Ballad and Pulse Nsu-Yeul, Yeul to those that know her well enough. She was the one who the Guardian sought after, as she was a Seeress, uniquely able to see the future. The Guardian had captured all of the others and eventually let them die away due to making them constantly see the future. He intended to do the same to Yeul, and ever since she was 5 years of age when Boris was first introduced to her, she's been his target.

Now she was 15, and caught yet again, at least for the 29th time, and was the reason Boris was heading the mission to meet the Guardian once again.

She was now hanging far above the black marble flooring of the Guardians throne room, trapped in the same cell she always finds herself in, noticing her old drawings still being present. Nearby was a window showing the space battle going on outside, showing that the flagship of the Imperialus was burning in several places, becoming crippled and unable to fight back, the battle still going on all around it, the forces of Pararela were on the verge of total victory.

There was the sound of combat beneath her...but she didn't need to look, sitting at the bars of her cage, looking at the roughly etched drawings on the floor.

She knew what was going to happen. She had foreseen it in the last ever vision the Guardian demanded to see, expecting either finally the signs of victory, or another complex vision that confused him untill Boris figured it out and defeats him.

What he got changed his tune. He disbanded much of the Imperialus himself. He had allowed the Dark Queen to surrender to Pararela, and killed both Baron and Blackthorn as they refused to believe what Yeul saw and tried to harm her.

She heard a blade strike the flesh of its target. It was done.

Down below, stood Boris Verne, carrying a weapon named Flame Fossil, a metal weapon which looked like two red flames with a sword in-between, which was actually two swords. It was unique in that it can be either divided into two blades, or combined into a powerful lance. Boris right now, held it as two swords, the smaller, yellow-tinted one was right now embedded into his long time foe. He had dropped the larger segment of the weapon, and placed both hands on the hilt of this part, the blade had struck dead center into the chest of the giant red man, whose skin appeared to be scaly, bald, and had red pupils with the whites of his eyes being yellow. He was naked, refusing the need of armor, and had nothing personal to display. He was on one knee right now, leaning back a little, his eyes squinting, as he groaned out, looking at the wound.

"Well...done Boris." The Guardian slowly moved one of his hands onto the blade that was inside him. "To finally get close to me, to avoid my powerful magic...to strike me down...You should, be proud of yourself."

Boris was bleeding from his mouth, his brown hair looked ruffled and matted, his clothing torn and damaged from the constant assault of the Guardians vast magic. He had chosen to come to the throne room alone, while his companions held off the enemy. He yanked the weapon out, and the Guardian fell back to the ground, black blood oozing constantly from his wound as he rolled himself over, and forced himself up to his feet. "You deserved it you monster. After so long, I've finally managed to catch you." Boris had to admit though...this didn't feel like a real victory. The Imperialus, so easy to beat now...

The Guardian placed one of his hands over the wound, and walked past his red and black stone throne, stepping up to one of the windows, looking out to space. "I'm glad this is how it ends. I don't, have to watch now."

"Watch? Watch what?" Boris was worried by that.

"The true...end." He was looking at the boy through the reflection on the window. "Yeul has seen it Boris. A burning light which will consume everything...I am not to live though, to face that. She saw my flag burn away, and the Pararela flag, fly high...for but a short time, before it's gone. You're living in an era that will be the last...and I shall laugh at you...when, the end, is here...ugh..." The Guardian seemed to fall down onto his side, and soon, after one last raspy breath, there was no more movement from him.

Boris watched, and waited, just to make sure. Then when he was certain this was the end of their feud, he walked over to the segment of his blade on the floor, picked it up and placed the smaller blade back inside it's sheath, before placing the weapon on his back. He walked over to a steel lever on a wall nearby and pulled it down.

Slowly the cage was lowered on a metal chain, and as it landed on the ground, the cage door unlocked, and Yeul stood up and stepped out. "A little later than normal, aren't we Boris."

Boris chuckled at that, and walked over to her. "Well the council of Pararela needed a moment to arrange this assault little lady." He bent down to her level. "Did he give you the normal treatment?"

"Like a prized treasure? Of course...though, after I showed him this latest-"

"We'll talk about it later. I want to know what he saw."

Yeul nodded in agreement to that.

"...So, does the fair lady want her normal treatment from me as well?"

"Of course. The lack of proper food has made me tired over the time it took for you to get here." Yeul moved herself around to the back of Boris, and after a little difficulty, there stood Boris, with Yeul sitting on his shoulders, putting her hands on his head.

"You knew Yeul, one day your gonna be too big for this...I'm already struggling as it is." Boris looked to the doorway leading out, and begun moving that way.

"If you're even trying to hint that I have gained weight recently-"

"Nonono. Nothing like that. I just mean naturally, as you get older. I mean this was easy when I rescued you at the age of 5 after a tough battle...now though? Shoulders are aching a little."

"Have Caius and Noel come here?"

"Yep. Both should be nearby. Probably working with Tommy and Avatar again, three of them killing bad guys and acting like it's just another plain day for them, and Noel mentally taking notes while catching the odd trooper out."

"How is Noel doing with his weapon training?" Yeul tugged a little on Boris' hair, as she felt herself unbalance for a moment, before getting herself positioned correctly.

"He's a quick learner. Caius should be proud of him. His worthy of being your guardian you know. Still can't pick his weapon though. Saw him with a laser sword, he looked unsure...I think I should let him try my weapon out again."

"He hurt himself last time."

"He was 15 when he nicked it off me."

* * *

Once Boris, Yeul and all those they knew returned to their transport ships, Boris had informed the now fully restored council on the Wheelworld that the Guardian was dead.

This was the end of the Imperialus. Whatever was left, gave up and accepted imprisonment for their crimes. This was a great moment for all the people of Pararela. A dark curtain had finally been lifted, and peace for them was restored.

Boris and all of his companions were brought before the council, and were given praise and cheer for their constant struggle and eventual victory against such a force. Boris was told to give a speech to the people, let them truly know this is all done.

He told him he faced the Guardian, and struck him down. His friends helped paved the way, and he had wanted to end this in the name of his uncle, who had perished by the very hand of the Guardian when he tried to protect his nephew years ago, and in the name of his family, who were killed when the prisoner ship that held them was terminated by Death Adder, for Ax Battler, who gave his life, and for all those who died suffering in fear of the Imperialus across the Multiverse.

He wondered if the cheering and calls of his name and others would ever end, as in the back of his mind, he kept repeating the last moments of the Guardian...of his words about the end.

Then he was informed there would be a celebration party. Like every other major victory against the Imperialus. He doesn't like them much. He did at first, but as the years roll on, it's just a routine now.

The council, his companions, a few posh guests, 'pleasant chatting' and 'fine dining'...he was always glad when Snorglat was around in those sort of parties. His dirty demeanour always brought some amusing reactions from the posh, high-class guests. Snorglat didn't care. If they don't like being pushed aside because they're in the way of the buffet and bar, and hate watching him chew with his mouth open, they should keep away from him.

Boris soon found himself at the party, fully cleaned up, and in a blue gold-lined robe now, as was the custom for men to wear to these parties, while ladies often got to wear whatever the heck they wanted. He didn't mind, a little eye candy and all for him while his wife wasn't looking.

He had been speaking to Gilius Thunderhead, asking him how things were after the loss of Ax, when three of the guests had come over to speak to him. Caius, who was of course wearing the robe, but had his purple cloth headband around his head, Noel, who looked really uncomfortable in his robe...probably because it looked too large on him, and the Seeress Yeul.

"Thank you again for saving Yeul." Caius put his hand out to Boris, who sighed, and shook it.

"You know you don't have to be so formal with me Caius, we've known eachother for years. Put a little smile on will ya? You're off duty now. She doesn't need protecting at the moment."

Caius did give a little smirk, before he folded his arms and glanced around at the crowd. Boris turned his attention to Noel, as Gilius decided to try and get Caius' attention for a little chat. "So, how did you feel with the laser sword?"

"I didn't feel comfortable with it. Swords seem to work best for me, but...I dunno."

"Well how about we try something new? What about my type of weapon?"

"That strange contraption? I dunno, I remember the sharp bits getting my arm last time."

Boris laughed. "Yeah well you've learnt how to hold weapons now. I think I can let you burrow it...so long as Caius watches over it and you."

"But won't you need it at some point?"

"I doubt it, unless Dark Queen wants another fight. Probably won't though. Got a little message from her earlier, she said about being made an ambassador for meetings with Universe 2 by the council just now. Wants to see me for a 'little moment, together at last'. I told her another time."

Noel now smiled, knowing the chance he was getting with the weapon. "Thank you. I'll train with it as much as possible! If I get good with it, maybe I can have my own!"

Boris shook his head. "That's gonna be hard you know. It's kind of a one off...maybe we can forge a copy, never tried so...why not?"

Then, they heard classical, slow music being played, and the crowd seemed to begin dancing in pairs, slowly waltzing around. Except Snorglat, he was sitting at the bar, belching away. Silphinaa, her fair long brown hair, peachy skin and beautiful brown eyes, wearing a silky white dress, walked over to Boris. "Mind if we dance, my love?"

Boris was about to say yes, but noticed Yeul looking at him expectedly. "...In a moment sweetheart. But I must complete the tradition that we've always held."

Silphinaa soon noticed that Yeul was watching and knew what he meant, smiling sweetly at her. "Oh, of course. I'll wait for my turn."

Boris focused on the Seeress and bent down to her level. "Well now, would the fair lady like to dance with her saviour?" He put his hand out to her.

"If you please." She responded with, putting her hand in his.

"Does her guardian mind if I burrow the Seeress for a dance?" Boris said in a pleasant, posh manner while looking up to Caius.

"Go on." Was all he answered with, before Boris stood up, and led Yeul into the crowd. "Now, as you were saying Gilius..."

Soon Yeul and Boris found themselves deep within the crowd, with no one really noticing or caring for their arrival, as Boris takes her other hand, and begins a slow movement, taking it step by step. "I think you know how this dance goes, right?"

"It's the one where I must spin around at least twice at the middle of the song, correct?"

"No that's the one that's a little more upbeat. This is the one where you lean on your partner mid-way and move together at the same time…our escape song."

Yeul gave a little laugh. "To the balcony soon then?"

He gave her a wink. "You know it. Should get a great view of the stars tonight I'm guessing. And…well, we need to talk anyway."

Yeul nodded. "Yeah, we do."

Soon we find both sitting on stylish metal chairs on a steel balcony, that was one of many on this huge tower that belonged to the council. Ahead of Boris and Yeul…were the vast stars of space, above them, the other end of the Wheelworld.

Boris and her were both leaning on the balcony, with Yeul resting her head and arms on it, and Boris with just his arms. "So…what did you actually see that made the Guardian, change?"

Yeul seemed to think carefully for a while, before sighing. "I saw the Imperialus flag burn down, I saw the Pararela flag rise up…and then I first thought I was seeing sunlight over in the horizon. But it wasn't, it was a shockwave of energy. I, I heard screams of terror, of forgiveness…and as it got closer and closer, the voices became more and more silent. As it hit the flag, it vanished, and when it struck me…I saw the Guardian on the floor of his throne room on that ship, dead…then, the energy of the Lifestream poured out of him, his soul divided…then, I saw a blood red sky, and when I looked behind me…a demonic, undead creature was flying down towards me, Caius and Noel…as it roared out, I found myself in on this wonderful green field, with rocky cliffs, and a clear blue sky…then before me, two people, one was a tanned man with dark brown hair in dirty clothing, carrying a golden staff and wearing some kind of breathing mask whilst the other looked human but, his skin was hardened, a dull golden colour, wearing a red silken garb across his shoulder and chest, having white hair, carrying a sword that had a skull on it and the blade was, wavy. Both swung their weapons and clashed whilst a light surrounded them both…and that was it. That's what I saw."

"Well that, does sound disturbing. I admit. But it's probably more of a danger we can actually stop…or it'll damage Pararela to a point of total collapse again, then we fix it, probably something to do with those two guys you saw. Settling their conflict or something. Hopefully it won't cost me another 10 years." Boris looked down the tower for a moment, watching the flying cars come and go.

Yeul turned her attention to him. "Boris. They had the same light as you have surrounding you in each of my visions…this time, I didn't see you, in this vision." That was deeply concerning her.

"So, I'll still be around. There can be numerous 'lights' you know, in the darkness. Heck maybe they'll lighten the load for me. Get it? Light? Lighten the load?"

She always called him their 'light', their hope for the future. "Boris, this is serious. What if something is going to happen to you?"

"If? Yeul you've known me since you were 5 years old, your first vision of me was falling down the mountainside and breaking my leg just to try and get to your village. And lo and behold, I did. Things always happen to me. We'll be fine. Your saviour is still gonna be hanging around, waiting for you to be kidnapped, and to ride in on his horse…well transport ship, and save you once again. Though, I admit one day, when you start looking for a boyfriend, he'll have to do my job."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I was actively dating girls when I was 15…kept getting dumped but I was trying to find love, that's all I'm saying. Your boyfriend wouldn't like it if he doesn't get the chance to fight hordes of monsters to save you."

"I don't need one." Yeul turned her head away from him.

"You'll be thinking about it when you hit the age and other girls of your age are doing the same. Maybe if you see Noel start dating it might make you think about it. Just be ready…Now, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Hm?"

"My…I had a dream, beyond my normal ones, very clear…" He explained it to her, his dream of the giant shadow before him, the shadows behind him, and the eight stars above.

All of it had her complete attention. "I…have seen those stars before. Far in the sky, brighter than any others. Their important, but I don't know why…What you saw though, the giant dragon, those shadows…It's odd, but I recall a vision just like that, but I was watching from afar, and it was you standing there, between them, with your hands outstretched to the shadowy beast."

"…Could I have had a vision through my dreams of the future then? Another part to this…end of Pararela?"

"It's entirely possible."

Boris chuckled a little at that thought. "Huh, I could start reading people's palms and call myself a seer or something. Hey do you think Caius might want to switch to me and be my guardian when you have a boyfriend?"

"Will you stop with that?"

Boris patted her head. "There there Yeul. I'll still be your knight in shining armor for now, okay?"

"I'm going back inside." Yeul was frowning at him for doing that, and begun walking away, but soon stopped. "Oh, and we must arrange a time for you to come to my world to stargaze again."

"Next month?"

"That would be nice." With that, she ventured back inside.

Boris stopped smiling, looking back over the balcony, at the stars…he was now really worried, especially with her vision. She was right, he was always in them…and if he isn't now… "Is something going to happen to me? Am I going to…die, after battling the Guardian? Is that my fate? Is Pararela going to collapse…maybe for the best, a force trying to extend itself into the Multiverse is making itself too thin, it might need to be broken to teach the council that it needs to stop acting so confident with these matters…"

He returned inside himself. The party came and went, and during Yeul's stay, due to the celebrations going on with the end of the Imperialus, which was going to last for about a week, Boris took her, Caius, Noel, and several of his friends out and around the Wheelworld.

Yeul loved this place, filled with life that was surrounded by strange yet interesting machines…They even visited Snorglat's giant vessel, which was a garbage collector, now remade into a portable base of operations for Boris and his companions. Her most favourite thing to enjoy though, was Boris' sleek dark blue, open top flying car. He always allowed her to have the seat next to him at the front.

It had been six whole days of constant goings out, playing games, experiencing riding around across space near the Wheelworld and on the station itself, going to fair grounds here…Yeul, Caius and Noel were finally allowed to return back home. After giving them a fond farewell though, and as all of his companions left him in the giant lounge set up for the passengers for the starship that goes to the galactic gateways…The question of the possible future coming returned to his mind…

He knew who he could turn to now. A being that was in direct line with Azrael, a being who led him on a few of his adventures to save Pararela. He walked over to the massive windows, looking out at the stars. "Castiel. You said All I needed to do was call your name, and you will come. So, I am. I'm calling for you Castiel. I hope you can hear me."

"I'm already here." Castiel, a deity of Azraels, was in the reflection of the glass, standing right behind the man, and made Boris spin around to look at him, shocked.

"That was damn fast Castiel. Don't you deities have work or something?"

Castiel replied with, in a slight dull tone "Mortals are our 'work'. What is it you want Boris?"

"Castiel. Yeul has had a disturbing vision of the future. It made the Guardian allow himself to be exposed and killed, and she fears it may be the end of something. Is anything booked on your end? Is the mighty god got anything planned for Pararela?"

"No." Castiel answered.

"Oh…well thank the creator for—"

"He plans to move to the next cycle. This one is going to end."

Boris paused at that. Castiel once mentioned that this Multiverse was a 'cycle' before when Boris wanted to know more about how things worked. Especially after the incident of Universe 5. "…End?"

"Yes. The Great Erasure is going to be sent across the Multiverse, ending the cycle."

"We're all…going to die?"

"You're energy will be carried over to the next cycle and remade anew. Your bodies will die and you won't remember this cycle."

So yeah, they were going to die. "After everything I've been through, are you serious!?"

"Yes."

Boris angrily turned away. "Azrael made me a hero, only to end it all now!? I won't be allowed to settle down!?"

"This cycle will end in one year. You have time. I'm sorry."

"SORRY!?" Boris turned back to the deity, ready to yell at him.

But Castiel had already vanished. No matter how many times Boris called out for him, he never again replied.

…He knew he had to break this to the others.

* * *

" _Yeul, I know you Caius and Noel have already returned home, and I didn't say anything much before you left. I hoped you guys could visit us again. Anyway, about what you saw…ugh, Silphinaa doesn't want to believe it. Hell, I don't either, but Castiel confirmed it, it's going to end, as you foresaw. We might not be able to stop it. But none of us want it happen. We have to find a way to survive. Please tell me you seen us doing that."_

"End message recording and send to predetermined data device. Damnit, should I tellher about how the council has reacted?" Boris stood there, with a data pad in his hand, in a very clean, neat looking living room, with a huge TV, white furniture, and blue wallpaper, with white lights. This was his apartment. He didn't like the idea of living big, and chose to live somewhere small and 'in the crowd', close to the council tower, as he could see from his bay windows. With him was Guybrush the pirate, Avatar, the hero of Britannia, Snorglat, and Daxter Ace, a guy known for his galactic exploits before Boris blew them out of the water, and chose to befriend him instead of being fame rivals.

Avatar had a blue bottle of alcoholic liquid in his hand. "Do it. She needs to know. They all do. We might be able to come up with a way out of this if we all think about it. Someone must be able to conjure up a plan."

Boris agreed, and looked back on his data pad. "Computer, new message, send to previous person. Begin recording."

" _Yeul, there's more to it. I didn't want to say to make you seriously concerned yet but…it's going to happen within this year. Doomsday within this year. Everyone on the Wheelworld has gone into a blind panic. The council don't know how to handle it. Avatar tried to get Lord British to speak some sense into them, but even he seems completely disturbed by the prospect of the end coming. Harkon is no better, he just kept trying to dismiss the claim that the whole Multiverse is going to be reset. We all need to think and maybe stop this. If we figure out a way to avert this, I'll let you know."_

Blind panic wasn't the word for it. Total chaos was more correct.

The council, despite one of them refusing the idea of the end of everything, decided the best course of action was to tell everyone pretty much that after 120 years of tyranny and now a little freedom…they were all gonna die in a year, ordered by god.

Avatar called it right on how everyone would turn into headless chickens with that kind've announcement, and even asked one of the council members, his leader Lord British, did they even expect any other kind of response from the people.

All Lord British said was that he wasn't entirely sure.

Snorglat had just gulped down his fifth bottle of beer. "Boris, why don't we just make an energy barrier around Wheelworld? Won't that work?"

"If it was that easy, we'd have survivors, or at least know of them, from the previous cycle. The Power Rangers are looking back on history for us anyway, see if there is anything at all that's been mentioned before on this…Great Erasure wave. Zordon claims he has no information though…and if he doesn't I doubt we'll find anything. There is one other person I hope will know something though-"

"There's no history record on such an energy force Boris, because no one survived it before."

All of those in the apartment turned their attention to who just said that, as the being had just stepped in, through the automatic rising front door.

Shadow the Hedgehog, with a brown, damaged cloak around his body, and a massive scar down the left side of his face which started above his eye, an eye that had glossed over white. A seemingly immortal mobian from Universe 2…the lone survivor of the 'Treaty of Eternity.'

The treaty occurred 400 years prior to now, when Pararela was still growing. In a another Universe there was a threat from beyond in the places known as the Farside…a species named the Oni. They had threatened the end of mankind, and advanced across star systems, seemingly unstoppable at one point.

But one group, led by a lady known as Lacus Clyne, decided to rally up and bring together as many of the other species and dividing forces of man into one united force to drive the Oni away, to save their worlds in Universe 2. Shadow was a member of her group, and was on their flagship, the Eternal, when it was nominated to go to the meeting location of all the ambassadors from the factions across that Universe to sign up a unity agreement.

To bring about a such a momentous act, they only agreed to meet in a neutral location. And had a light escort, with the Eternal being the most powerful ship. But, they were ambushed, a wave of Oni warships had surrounded them, and destroyed the escort, leaving the Eternal and the ship that carried all of the ambassadors.

The Eternal stood alone, drawing the enemy fire to itself, making sure the peace carrying ship escaped with as little damage as possible.

Lacus' sacrifice was not in vain though. Despite her and her entire crew being killed bar just one, the Eternal destroyed, the peace ship got away, and the treaty was agreed upon.

Shadow was found in the debris, having been shielded by the explosions of the ship being taken out, and having the ability to survive in space. The only wound he had was over his eye, which became blinded. But it was that debris, the remains of the ship, which later brought up some confusing questions.

The Eternal that was known prior to its final journey was a peaceful vessel, with really only enough firepower and shields to hold off at least no more than two rival warships. Yet the amount of weaponry salvaged, the armour plating, the shield calculations that were found in the damaged databanks were far beyond what the Eternal could ever do…the Eternal they pictured now was a war machine, designed for massive uneven odds against it.

The personal information was mostly corrupted, but some was collected…and some of the logs said about a war that has not even existed before…that the Oni were on the verge of victory, and there was a force known as the Terran Empire…the war they said of has been going on for hundreds of years, whereas this war with the Oni had only been about 5 years running before the idea of a treaty was brought up.

And their Captain was a man named Alan Cortez, not Lacus Clyne. She was second in command.

Shadow had never answered these questions in public. The only thing he ever mentioned was that a vortex had opened during the battle…and it changed things. For some, it was for the better.

For him though, as he once said to Boris, it was for the worse.

"The Erasure wave has wiped everything clean each time. At least it seems it has. I've looked into my own Universes records. As far back as they could go. I even asked someone I know if he knew of such...and he is a deity. There is no one. Nothing survives the end."

"So...that's it? We're finished?" Guybrush looked over at Boris.

Boris walked over to his window, looking out to the metropolis of Wheelworld. "Shadow, I need you to stay. Everyone, go and get some rest. I'll work with him tonight and see if we can find any other leads besides just our two Universes. We still got three more to go remember?"

There was a reluctance to move from all those in the apartment, but eventually, one by one, they departed, leaving the mobian and Boris alone, as Shadow walked into the kitchen area, and grabbed himself a glass bottle of bright purple liquid, which warned on its casing of being very potent and easily intoxicating. Shadow just takes a swig of it, as he returns to the living room. "You want to promise them false hope now Boris? That deity I mentioned is looking elsewhere, but even he did not give me hope."

"There's hope out there Shadow. There always is. We can't just give up." Boris soon slumped himself on his couch. "It's proving hard, but maybe..."

"No. This has to all end. I know that well enough. Hope rests in the next cycle...and it can be a fickle mistress. She can easily abandon people. I learnt that."

"You survived a ship being taken out Shadow. You made it out of a situation that was hopeless."

"Luck. It is not the same thing.." He took another gulp of the drink. "Anyway, shall we begin our research? You know the Wheelworld database won't have much information on the other Universes."

"If it comes up with nothing, we'll look ourselves, going into each Universe if we goddamn have to."

The clock showed it was 6:30PM when they decided to buckle down and focus.

It was now 3:32AM.

Shadow was sitting on the single chair, looking at a green holographic screen being emitted from the table, while Boris was laying there on the couch, looking at it as well, having just drank his ninth cup of coffee. All the lights were off, leaving them in the glow of the screen.

"...Universe 4. All information done. Nothing." Shadow grumbled, sitting back and looking away from the screen for a moment. "One to go Boris."

The man sighed. "Look, is this really all the information we have? Isn't there any we don't have access to that's on the Wheelworld?"

"Boris we've been given the highest clearance known, the council itself. There is nothing hidden away."

Boris closed his eyes for a moment, annoyed with all this right now and taking a moment to try and calm down.

Shadow continued on, looking at the information of the next Universe, 5.

...The mobian then sighed. "I wondered if you'd show up sooner or later. You deities really can't let go of the element of shock and surprise to us lower lifeforms, can you?"

Boris shoot open his eyes and sat up, noticing now there was a figure standing behind where Shadow was sitting.

It was humanoid, but had dull blue skin, at least seven foot tall, with huge black angel like wings coming out of its back, its hands were three finger talons, as was its feet, with jet black hair, yellow eyes, and visible fangs within its mouth. It was wearing black leather trousers, a belt holding them in place, no shoes, and over its torso and shoulders, a white sleeveless coat had extended all the way down to his shins.

Boris recognized him straight away. "Janos...Janos Audron..."

The deity looked over at him, and smiled, speaking with kind, polite manner. "Boris Verne. It's been a few years since we last held council together."

Janos Audron was known as the one of the higher ranked deities in the Universe. He encountered Boris when the lad was trying to fight through a world called Pagan, knowing that his lesser deities would be unable to assist 'such an important man of destiny', and gave Boris the powers of a summoner, to kill the demons that tortured the population there and gave the Guardian his first proper defeat.

Shadow knew him due to Zuo Ci. The deity was Janos' more trusted allies, and when Shadow wanted answers, Janos himself came forward to talk with him, as Shadow seemed to have surprising in-depth knowledge of their kind.

"So, I take it you've come because you know something?" Shadow didn't even bother looking at Janos; he was still focused on the hologram screen.

"I've come to inform you that after asking all of my people, none of them know of any survivors of the previous cycle."

Shadow sighed. "As expected really…damnit this information on Universe 5 is hardly worth checking. It's like the council here hasn't bothered to talk to the people that survive there. Like they've hardly taken information from Universe 4."

"A pity, because Universe 4 holds something not from the previous cycle…but the next cycle."

Shadow and Boris fell into silence.

Eventually, Shadow stood up, and turned to face Janos. "Are you sure on this?"

"It matches the feelings I gain off you. I quickly went there as Cervus showed me where it was. Extraordinary machine, a massive organic harvester of some kind. It's been out of commission for a long time, probably heavily damaged on impact with the planet."

"Hold on hold on! 'the feelings I gain off you'!?" Boris was now standing, completely shocked by that. "No way! Shadow? Does that mean you, you're from—"

Shadow rolled his eyes, before shaking his head and giving off a deep sigh. "Janos, you are as bad as your workers…I wouldn't tell anyone of that, would I."

Janos looked a little apologetic, and bowed to Shadow. "Forgive me, but with Boris being who he is, I thought you would've informed him."

Shadow turned to face Boris. Knowing he may as well tell the truth. "You can't tell anyone else. Do you understand? Yes, I am from the next cycle. I got trapped here."

"That means you know if anyone survived right!? Why are we even bothering with all this if you know!?"

"Because I don't Boris. I've lived two lifetimes in one. One was quite calm, adventurous…and I gained many friends. The other it was all about war, constant fighting, on a losing side. I was fighting to bring the first one back, and as I came into this cycle to complete my duty, I got trapped here. There would've been others too, but they got the merciful way out, they were killed on the Eternal. I never had the time to look back on other cycles or survivors. Billions of years have passed in that timeline by the time I came to existence. If anyone does make it, they'll be dead by the time I meet them, alright?"

"What is it like? Is anything that different? Does anyone I know of exist there as new, thems? Do—"

Shadow was quickly getting annoyed. "Boris, you must promise you will never speak to this to anyone, alright? I don't need to be hounded by people hoping I'm a saviour to this cycle…because I won't be. I'll be joining you lot when it all ends."

Boris felt crestfallen by that, but begun to understand. Shadow never wanted to be here. He is just one being and can't be the answer to everything. "…Alright Shadow. At least tell me about what you do know, before we go and visit this thing Janos has found."

And thus Shadow did. He told Boris of things that he only ever told Janos before, of a time that has yet to come, and once he was finished, Janos informed them both of what he actually discovered.

* * *

" _H-hey, this thing working? I'm never gonna get used to this tech, haven't got much time to either, a shame but I can't do much about that. You know the arch-chancellor is surprised you didn't come and visit us on the Discworld. I heard you, Noel and Caius went to the Wheelworld, but you couldn't make time for me? I've been trying a new spell out that lets me create a small fire on my thumb. It's great for lighting things, though the librarian once smacked me right on the head for trying to test it out in the library. So, I take it you were talking to Boris about the 'Corruption controller' him and the others are trying to construct? He hasn't asked me about it yet, personally I think it's just another energy generator. I mean I'm no technician, but even Billy agreed when I had a personal chat to him that, beyond it being a fancy, alien made machine, it's just gonna power a million light bulbs. Anyway, despite the end coming, the old folks around the Unseen University are still continuing classes, and I'm due for one in a few minutes, say hi to Noel and Caius for me. I hope we can talk face to face before the end!...now how do you turn this thing off…"_

The Corruption Controller. Named after what it's supposed to do, according to the records around it.

It was mostly extracted from the wreckage Janos had led Boris and Shadow to, being remade to be adjusted for the power output on Wheelworld, being connected directly onto one of the shield generators for the station. It took a over a month to finish. It's dark blue, sleek, shining metal form compared to the bulky steel grey standard on the Wheelworld, made it look very alien.

And it got people worked up. As if they weren't already with the whole cycle ending business. They were watching from afar, reporting to the council that they were sure there was strange, unnatural things going on, and that Boris and his companions must've been going rogue with their 'unusual, unbroken focus on constructing this weapon'.

It weren't just them being uncertain about it though. Even those Boris was close friends with weren't comfortable with the idea. Zordon, the leader of the Power Rangers has admitted the design of it is not something his seen before, and it feels unwelcoming. Yeul kept her distance from it, as the metal was giving off a feeling of death. Millions of deaths. Even Shadow had to agree it felt uneasy being around it, and the wreckage itself, all of it felt like that.

The wreckage in question was of a ship that he had never seen before. It looked like it was suppose to be a creature, like a squid, with five limbs at the bottom of the vessel, but completely machine made. It insides were twisted and certainly not made for people to venture through, but deep within, they found this machine, this energy generator, and the garbled messages they found in the ships last few, undamaged logs was about Negative energy and an experiment to control it with a stone of some sort that can 'confound even the being known as Azrael'. The other messages was the sudden alert of impacting onto a planet after creating a small tear in space-time, then repeating distress calls for thousands of years, before falling silent. It sounded like all of this was noted down by the ships computer AI.

If it was even a ship. Shadow had to question that… Janos believed it to be an organic harvester due to the amount of little machines inside that seemed…unusually intrusive, and had residue of organic flesh on them.

The Mobian was soon glad they could leave the damn thing behind.

Boris was pinning all his hopes on this, especially when the garbled message said about this thing confounding Azrael. He hoped that meant even the energy wave that will soon come for them. He was clutching on very, VERY thin straws, he knew that, but this was something for him to put his hopes on. A chance to escape their doom.

But they soon came to a complete halt. A major problem had arisen.

As they placed it all together and checked inside the strange energy creator that everything as prepared...one key element was gone.

All the wires, all the connections, led to one point...an empty sphere alcove, which appeared to have very tiny stone fragments left...of something.

Now Boris, Janos and Shadow had gone to Gaia I, to the Power Ranger base, to listen through the remains of the message logs from the strange ship. Hoping that Zordon, with the aid of his helper Alpha 5. The rangers themselves, Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston and Tommy Oliver, were all sent to clean up a minor issue with an Imperialus remnant base.

 _"_ _ **Unknown energy- unable to compensate. Impact with unknown planet in- Negative controller has ceased functioning-"**_

"That is all we can retrieve from this log entry." Zordons voice echoed in the main chamber of the Ranger command center.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! These records are just too damaged, we'll never be able to find anything at this rate!" Alpha 5 was waving his arms around, panicking that they just couldn't find what Boris was looking for, before focusing once more on the computers to try and access the next log.

"It would appear that if there was any information on the sphere we are looking for, has long been lost to time. We know beyond that message, they are all a repeating distress signal.." Janos placed his hand over his face, turning away, disappointed.

"...Don't dismiss them. Not this time. Zordon, Alpha, go through the distress messages, if there is any difference in the message, play it." Boris suggested.

All the sound they heard, was the hums of the machines, as the two were going through each of the million so distress calls, one by one.

Twenty minutes passed, and Shadow turned to Boris, looking frustrated. "Let's just leave it. They won't find-"

 _ **"Possible matching energy signature detected to Molag Bal- Playback secondary distress sign-"**_

Shadow quickly focused his attention to the computer, as did everyone else.

 _ **"Molag Bal-this is-Unable to use Negative controller due to- Sigil Stone destroyed on impact. Relay call to Harbi- require repair, unable to function-"**_

"Sigil Stone? That must be it!" Boris was thrilled, quickly looking at Zordon. "Zordon, do we know of anything of the kind? Is there one we could possibly get to use for the Corruption controller!?"

"It is not a thing I have heard of before."

"Janos?" Boris then looked to the lord deity.

He shook his head. "No. There is no such thing."

"...Shadow?" Boris focused on the mobian, his last little bit of hope before his forced back to square one of looking through the archives again.

Shadow knew why he asked him, due to where he really came from. "No. I'm sorry Boris. I don't know it either."

Boris dropped his head in defeat...He had to force himself to think on the positive side of things though...At least they have a name for what they need.

And while he was about to go back and begin hunting for a possible location of one, a member of the council, who had denied the end of the cycle, had begun to feel concern that it may actually come true. He couldn't be sure though...but knew who to ask, to get information out of.

This would lead Boris and the others to what they want.

* * *

In Universe 1, there was once a beautiful and bright, earth-like world named Pulse. It had a machine moon named cocoon once, a low orbiting space station, mostly used for those that travelled to and from the planet and beyond, a open-market space station, a place of wonder...

It fell.

No one ever knew the reasons why, no one on that place managed to call for help, nothing was ever found in the small fragments that remained. Whatever happened, it had forced the moon to descend down, fire spewing out of it, alarms blaring everywhere.

It brought the entire planet on its knees. Fire lit up the sky, fragments of earth and metal spreading across the entire globe, earthquakes, tsunamis, hurricanes, acidic rain...

After a few years, it begun to settle...but life changed for the handful of survivors.

Despite their once connection to worlds beyond, their loss of the station, the great effect it had on the planet, put people off from ever returning that didn't come from that world in the first place. The outsiders assumed nothing survived.

Thousands returned to their world, to former settlements, to cities left in utter ruins...they found survivors, both human and monsters alike. There was no more beautiful forests, no more green fields...a wasteland was made from the ashes.

That was 700 years ago.

The world remained beneath a dull green sky, the land was mostly sand covered, long dead trees and barely struggling to survive plant life littered all the continents. Several locations were the sea had rescinded away, the sheer heat emitting from the stations impact turning nearly all of it into vapour, some of it jettisoned out of orbit, was now covered with dried out coral and plateaus.

There were settlements of humans though, despite the amount that eventually left the planet once again, giving up on what was left.

One of them was in a valley of mountains, where water flowed down into a lake from the rare spouts of rain, where there was a few living plants, and an area easily defendable from the monsters that roamed this planet. It was a decent sized settlement, and it was named Paddra.

It was the home of Pulse Nsu-Yeul. Her last name, Pulse, was once Paddra, and in translation, it fully meant 'Yeul of the Nsu Clan, from the settlement of Paddra.'

But that had changed once she became a universally known figure. To those of Pararela, and what she eventually kept with, she was from the planet Pulse. Thus her name now stood for 'Yeul of the Nsu Clan, from the planet Pulse.'

She lived in a tribal like home on top of a hill, with flowers growing nearby it. Caius was currently standing outside it, watching Noel attacking a wooden figure with the blades Boris had given him.

Yeul herself, was out of the settlement, sitting by the lake that they got their water from. Watching the two small waterfalls that poured into it. There was no monsters at this time of day, so she required little protection.

As she sat at the edge of the lake though, she spotted a transport ship flying overhead, bearing the mark of Pararela, which was pretty much a blue flag, with a black circle that had a P in the middle. It seemed to go by where she was, but land within the valley, only a hundred meters from her settlement.

She chose to ignore it. Her tribe could deal with it, and it obviously wouldn't be the Imperialus, so there was no need for concern. She closed her eyes, and listened to the flowing water.

But then she could hear footsteps coming her way. And a male voice speak to her, a deep, polite and calm sounding voice. "Ah, Yeul. You look as beautiful as ever. I will admit, I expected you to be heavily guarded, being the last known Seer and all...perhaps your value has declined since the end of our time has been announced."

She quickly opened her eyes and looked over to her left, noticing a man wearing a uniform that had blackened steel armor on the torso and shoulder pads, but in other places was woven with blood red silk, with a short red and black cape attached to the back. He had a goatee, hair that was of medium length, tied back into a ponytail, all black, and appeared to be in his 40's. Attached to his waist, was a steel katana, with a blood red hilt.

Harkon Volkihar. A member of the council and the known emperor to a planet in called Nirn. He was known for his constant switching of sides during the conflict between Pararela and Imperialus, Often aiding Boris at times, only to then abandon him later. He only chose to stick to Pararelas side once he was offered a position in the council, who only accepted those who were of known royalty on a world.

Harkon was needed though, as during the time, The Guardian had promoted him to the head of an assault fleet that was posed to take back the Wheelworld...being given a position in the council led him to lead the assault force against a secondary fleet set up by the Imperialus, claiming them to be defectors, completely throwing the force into confusion.

He was not liked by Yeul. He had killed many of the Seers that tried to evade capture by order of the Guardian across Universe 1, and when Yeul's own mother tried to hide away with her daughter, he lent his forces for the hunt for them. He showed no remorse for his actions once he remained on Pararelas side, even after he met the little girl herself and was told though his men did not do it, the hunt led to her mother being taken away...and dying while enslaved to the Guardian.

"Nirn Volkihar-Harkon."

Harkon smiled sweetly at her, as he was now standing right next to her. "Please Yeul, call me Harkon. The days of formality, even your worlds rather backwards one, are running short."

She stood up, facing him, a little concerned as to why he was here. "What brings you to my world then? Has Boris sent you for some reason?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No no. That annoying lad is not the reason why I'm here...I want to ask of your service. Your ability to see beyond."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if it's really true. I want to know if it's really going to all end. All I ask is that you show me, and that is all. I shall take my leave of you."

"Is Boris' word not enough? Is the council's decision to accept it not enough?"

"No child. It isn't. I want to be sure that I need to make my amends to those around me before I do so...that includes you."

Normally her wisdom would demand that he leave, and refuse the notion of letting him see such. But the idea of breaking the man who wanted to kill off those gifted like her, the brief idea of him breaking down and asking for her forgiveness about her mother, about her?

Even she can fall to temptation.

"Very well. Harkon. Come."

She led him back to her settlement, to her house, alerting Caius to Harkon's presence, but she said he was allowed entry to her home, which he reluctantly allowed, keeping his orange fleshy giant sword with its single eye looking straight at Harkon, close to him. The Soul Edge, a weapon he managed to tame, taken from one of Death Adder's allies known as Nightmare. Normally it made those who held it go mad…but seven years of complete focus and dominating will can silence even the most vicious of weapons.

Inside, the house was neat and tidy, with several bookshelves, filled with books, ornaments, pottery, all gifts from those living in the settlement, and in the middle of the room, was the item that could show visions to others. A decagon metallic device, with several green jewels embedded into it. It was known an Oracle Drive.

Yeul sat down one side of it, and Harkon sat on the other, a little uncomfortable with the fact he had to cross his legs and sit on a dirty red cushion.

The Seeress relaxed, focusing her mind, before slowly leaning forward, and placing her hands on the oracle drive. "Harkon, I shall show you what I have seen…behold."

The machine activated, lighting up, and above it, made the very vision Yeul had witnessed, play out before them both. Harkon's annoyed look slowly turned into one of actual shock. Seeing the flag of Pararela vanish, to see the strange beast, the grassland…and then the two men conflicting. As it played out, Yeul spoke. "Witness the end, the vision that made the Guardian realize all was now hopeless. The fall of this cycle will happen, Nirn Volkihar-Harkon."

"It…it can't be…" Was all he managed to stutter out.

It give her a small smile, hearing that. That then, as the vision came to an end that was stored in the oracle drive, Yeul felt it, a new one, quickly coming to her, her eyes lit up, a glowing glyph covered over her pupils, bright yellow, as she held onto the oracle drive.

A new vision had formed, but the new information, as it was going into the machine, was not yet being shown, but Yeul soon hinted to it. "A power to save us. You will find it at a cost. A way beyond this cycle, for you and us of this world. Darkness and corruption. The opposite to the daughter of the Positive. The daughter of the Negative."

The glyphs in her eyes were gone, and she let go of the oracle drive, sitting back, shocked that she saw Harkon in her vision.

"Yeul, the future you saw…You say I found a way beyond this cycle, we both do?"

"Y…yes, Somehow." Yeul was still trying to place it all together, visions were not clear right away, even to her. It's like a rapid slideshow. "I'll need time to look at the oracle drive, to focus my mind to decipher it properly."

"Tell me, now. I need to know." Harkon was not going to wait. The agitation in his voice proved that.

"I can't just fumble around. I need time. If I tell you the wrong thing—"

"Annoying child! Tell me!" He had got himself up, and stormed over to where she was sitting, making her quickly jump up and move back.

"I can't! It's against my duty as a Seer!"

"Forget your worthless duty you piece of filth! TELL ME!" He was quickly closing the gap between him and her, and despite her moving away, she soon found her back to the wall, and he was towering over her.

"I can't! Please leave me alone!"

He grabbed her arms roughly, forcing her to look right at him. He was hurting her. "I don't have time! We don't have time! Do you not understand you little bitch!? This cycle will end soon, and if I found a way to escape I need to KNOW!"

That was the last thing he said to Yeul, before he found his ponytail being grabbed, his head snapping back, and finding a hand on his back, before being flung across the room, smashing into one of the pottery ornaments and landing on the floor.

He was trying to get himself up, grabbing the hilt of his katana to teach whoever dared touch him that was a stupid mistake.

But whoever it was, was already on him, punching him across the face, dazing him, before grabbing him by the throat, lifting him up, and slamming him into the wall, making him look at his attacker.

Caius Ballad.

"You harmed Yeul. That was a mistake. Fortunately for you, I'm a little tired from my hunting earlier today." Caius was furious, his face clearly showing it while his voice was trying to keep it's calm demeanour, as he held Harkon around the neck quite tightly.

Harkon wasn't allowed a chance to respond, before Caius continued. "Unfortunately, I have a gift from a group of people off of a rather unique world."

With his spare hand, he brought out a small glass tube of green liquid, and as he removed the small cork that held the liquid in, and swallowed it, Harkon realized what it was.

The 'magic potion', known to several as the omega elixir. Created on a rather primitive looking world, from a group of people known as Gauls, it was known to fully heal, revitalise, and even enhance a person's fitness and strength well beyond that of a normal human for a limited time. Caius and Boris were given several small samples of it after Yeul was once captured and taken to that world to be held by a man named Julius Caesar, and they worked with the Gauls, led by two men, Asterix and Obelix. The Gauls were now seen as members of Pararela, and now and then send more small tubes of the stuff to Boris and Caius, as they had not only beat Caesar, but made him surrender entirely, ending the Gauls war with him.

Soon Harkon found that his Katana had been thrown aside, he was being pummelled with uppercuts, powerful swings of Caius' fists and his boots meeting Harkons stomach, before he had been slung into the door of the house…smashing through it, and rolling across the ground, coming to a stop a good dozen meters away.

Caius wasn't done, he quickly stood over Harkon, grabbed him, and allowed him to enjoy the journey back down the hill that led to Yeuls house, by flinging him, and letting him roll his way down, getting completely covered in dirt, and eventually hitting one of the man-made stone walls with a satisfying crunch, as Harkon cried out in agony, his right arm met the wall first…and the bones inside it were now shattered as were a fair few of his ribs on that side.

And this was all without even touching his sword. "If I see you again going close to Yeul, I shall make sure it will be the last thing you do." Caius called out, before showing he had Harkon's Katana, and tossed it down to the miserable pile of a man, still lying there in agony, gritting his teeth and completely pissed off at what has happened to him.

He soon recovered enough to stand, ignoring the eyes of the people in the settlement, especially Noels, has he had watched the moment Harkon came flying out of Yeuls house. The member of the council stumbled his way out of the settlement, and returned to his transport, first to get to a medical centre to recover and heal the broken bones up, then to report this back to someone else he knew was trying to escape this fate of the cycle.

He knew, in order to get more of that vision now, he had to worm his way around.

And it led him, a week later, to… "Boris, the Seeress has seen a way to escape our grim fate. I had visited her and she saw it!"

"Why did you…look, lord Harkon, If there was one, Yeul would've told me."

"Boris, the Seeress cannot be wrong. We have a way! I will not lose to this 'end' we are about to face! She knows and needs to tell us!"

Boris was in his apartment, looking at the holographic screen being emitted from the table, showing Harkon, who looked desperate, and had been, for the last ten minutes, explaining to Boris he would gladly back this operation to escape the end, and was sincere about it, before dropping this bomb about Yeul.

Silphinaa was sitting with Boris, listening to their conversation quietly, but was showing concern in her face.

Boris finally caved in. "I, I'll talk to her, alright? I'll get her to come to the Wheelworld and show us the vision, if there really is one. But if this is something more than just a vision Harkon, that you intend to do something to her…"

"I swear, as an honorary member of the council of Pararela, I have no other desire then to help in your mission so we can all survive."

Boris nodded to that, then cut off the transmission, sighing, before getting up and walking over to the window. "Damnit Yeul, what have you seen now? Why did Harkon get wind of it, of all people…"

He heard his wife stand up, and soon felt her hands on his shoulders, resting her head on his back. "My love…shouldn't we just accept what the creator wants?"

"I don't want to. I don't want our victory over the Imperialus to be, just it. I want to see beyond that. I want to see us have kids, I want to see Rincewind become a proper wizard, I want to see Snorglat finally get his own junk collecting company like his always wanted, I want to see Yeul grow up and get hitched herself, to stop having to be a Seeress, I want to see this next cycle in, without losing anyone."

"…You believe we can do it without losing anyone?"

"I'm hoping we can. Because that's all I have right now…Hope."

* * *

Soon, Yeul, Caius and Noel had returned to the Wheelworld. They were greeted at the space dock…By Harkon. Caius did not let his eyes off the man for one second, as he escorted them into a nearby terminal, which was sealed off to the normal folk, with only Boris, Shadow, Alpha 5, the power rangers, Guybrush and Avatar waiting for them.

Once they had all gathered around, Yeul explained her vision to them, now having taken the time to think it through.

"I saw Harkon laying on a ruined bed, around him, creatures of pure black, insect like, before they converged on him, covering him...changing him. Bigger fangs, glowing eyes, pale skin. Then when they dispersed, it showed that, in his hand was an orb of pure darkness...He was then standing before Shadow in the rangers command center, holding it out to him, then what was once one orb, became three, with Shadow fading away. In the orbs, were little visions of the green field I saw before, the blue skies...the new cycle. But behind Harkon, as he stood looking at them, was a woman in the shadows, with a white robe, and fair blue skin...all I could see of her face, were her eyes, that glowed the same as Harkons. She will meet him in Chaotic Space. I heard whispers, they told me who this woman was...Andromeda, a child of the creator."

"An orb? Do you think it might be what we need Shadow?"

Shadow nodded. "I think so. It's the best lead we have now. But the problem is, how do we get it? Where is this woman?"

Yeul answered that. "I knew where Harkon rested...Chaotic Space."

There was silence all around after that.

"But pathways to that plane of oblivion are extremely rare to encounter, and nothing has ever come back from it. It's almost a one in a million chance that we even notice a path opening, and it never stays open for long before sealing away for good." Boris was frustrated. It was one show stopper to another.

"I'll find a way myself if I must." Harkon felt content he now had what he was after, and was quickly trying to think of ways himself.

"If you think you have a way to get to Chaotic Space, be our guest." Shadow offered.

The member of the council quickly chose to leave, already having one lead in his mind. 'Fine then, I will...Chaotic Space was once seen as a place that is madness itself. If so, then there is only one person I can turn to for guidance.'

Guybrush and the others watched him leave, before he turned to Shadow. "That was a mistake Shadow, you know he'll stir up trouble trying to look for a way. He might even have contacts left in the Imperialus."

"Good, then we'll find out, get rid of them, and get our own way to Chaotic Space. Let him frail around." Shadow waved his hand in dismissal, before moving away from the group, looking out of the space dock windows to the stars.

"...I'm surprised he isn't worried about what Yeul said about him." Avatar pointed out to Boris.

The lad just shrugged. "Shadow's a little odd. Can never tell what the hell he's thinking...and Yeul?" He was focused on her, and noticed two old bruises on her arms. "Did something happen to you? Are you okay?"

"Nirn Volkihar-Harkon...was a little demanding on the vision when I first experienced it. He grabbed me before Caius dealt with him."

That rang alarm bells in Boris' head. "Why that sonnova- if he even tries to get near you again I'll throttle him!"

Caius gave a smirk, motioning to his blade. "I have that already covered Boris. I warned him if he tries, I'll kill him."

"Good...well, since all of you are here now, wanna go get a bite? Business is still as normal on the Wheelworld. Normal as can be, anyways."

Meanwhile, Harkon had prepared himself a transport ship, and returned to his home planet, Nirn.

There, on that world, was a group of worshippers that followed a god that no one else across the Universe has even ever heard of. All the other gods in the Nirn religion turned out to be deities. This one though...no one ever found out.

He was known as the mad god, and he could only be summoned in the strangest of ways. If you got it wrong, then you were ignored...or have fire covered dogs rain down from the sky, either or.

Zuo Ci was once asked about him, but the deity flatly refused to even acknowledge his existence. Now Harkon, standing atop a flower covered hill, with a marble statue of a man with a walking staff in his hand before him. Harkon had brought his wife and daughter with him to help him carry the items needed to summon Sheogorath. Servants were not a good idea from what he read up on...this mad god liked to torture those.

Harkon carried a large iron pot, filled with human blood, from several of the criminal prisoners he had in the depths of his castle. To his right was his wife, Valerica, who wore the same gear as her husband, her hair black, made into two small ponytails hanging back, with brown eyes and fair skin that had several wrinkles, showing her advancing age. She carried a large wheel of goats cheese.

To his left was his daughter Serana, with long blood red hair that went down her back, sky blue eyes, looking in her young-twenties with the same skin colour as her mother, and wore the same as the rest of her family. She was carrying two whole cabbages. "You know I don't think talking to this one is going to help you on this mission you've put yourself on father."

"I must agree with our daughter. The mad god isn't known to be helpful to anyone. I doubt holding the rank of emperor is going to change his mind." Valerica added.

Harkon ignored them. He put the pot of blood down before the statue, and took a step back, looking to his daughter, who moved forward and put both cabbages in the pot, causing it to spill a little. She moved back, and then Valerica placed the wheel of cheese on top, like a lid, before joining her daughter as Harkon called out, with his hands open, towards the statue.

"Sheogorath! I call to you! I know madness is eternal! I know it cannot die away! Answer me with this sacrifice I offer you! Of blood, cabbage and cheese!"

The sky above them, once blue, slowly turned red, the clouds going black, as thunder was heard echoing in the distance...

"Oh boy, I think we're going to get the dogs." Valerica looked at her husband, annoyed. "If I recall one of the worshippers before pointed this out to be the sign of-"

"ME!"

That came from where the pot, cheese and cabbage once was, as they seem to all have erupted at once, the pot vanishing, the blood splashing everywhere, mixed with lumps of cheese and cabbage...as Sheogorath had appeared, completely clean, holding his staff the wabbajack, looking at them amusingly. "Ya called me, and I answered you! You got my offering right! For that, I'll give you... FIVE minutes of my time!"

Harkon, ignoring the smell now covering him, bowed onto one knee before the deity of the negative Multiverse. "Sheogorath, I must ask you something, as you are the god of madness. There is a realm known here as Chaotic Space. I must ask you, plead to you, of what knowledge you have on it, and if there is a way to it."

Sheogorath was looking even more amused now. "Now that kinda question, just earned you an extra 3 minutes of my time, because that's where I come from! But before we go into that, you know me but I don't know you, a little introduction, if you please."

Harkon nodded. "I am Harkon Volkihar, emperor of Nirn. With me is a my wife and daughter. Valerica Volkihar and Serana Volkihar."

"Oh I know the Volkihars! Farming family! Often hated and bullied by the locals of Skyrim for being nice to the other races of this planet! That was two thousand years ago! Now look at your little gene pool, all up the ladder and earned a place in the big league! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Sheogorath, now about Chaotic Space..."

"Oh if you want to get there, go through the Nexus." Sheogorath simply told Harkon.

"The...Nexus? You mean the golden distortion, Nexus?"

"That's the one. Maybe if you're lucky, we'll meet on the other side."

Serana quickly warned her father against it. "Boris said about plenty of ships being destroyed in that thing. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Hush child!" Harkon glared at her, before looking back at Sheogorath. "The Nexus shall lead to you? Very well my lord, will I be granted safe passage then?"

Sheogorath shrugged his shoulders. "It'll be up to the Nexus laddie. Ask it if you want. Well if that's all I'm gonna head home before the other gods get angry. Especially Azrael, the party pooper."

"Wait but you have granted us time. I have another question for you-"

"Oh that, well, I often change my mind! Bye! " With that, Sheogorath disappeared in a shower of red taffy laces, which went over Harkon and his family, sticking on them thanks to the blood.

Valerica begun pulling pieces of it off. "Of course he would. We should've expected that. He was probably lying about the Nexus also my love."

But Harkon, as he returned to his feet, was smiling. "The Nexus has the answer. The god of madness claims it to be so, while Yeul claims she saw someone called Andromeda meeting me in Chaotic Space. I believe both are linked, if I demand the Nexus to listen, it will take me to this person. I must prepare transport at once to it!"

Serana and Valerica quickly chased after him to try and put him off, reminding him of the danger and such, but he was firm on his desire, his want to get to Chaotic Space, to the Nexus…to the items that will set him and his people free from god's power.

And while his family then turned to Boris for help, getting on their own transport to Wheelworld, Harkon found the golden anomaly, and vanished into it.

….only for those on Wheelworld to get a call from Zordon, five weeks later.

Harkon had reappeared in the command center.

And he had a 'gift' for them all.

* * *

The likes of Boris, Shadow, Snorglat, Avatar, Rincewind, Yeul, Noel and Caius arrived, meeting up with the six rangers and Alpha 5…They could see Harkon had changed, as Yeul had foreseen.

"Holy cow what in the devil happened to you?!" Avatar was the first to ask.

Harkon stood there in the command center, looking quite calm and relaxed…with his face more pale, his eyes now glowing yellow in the middle, and the whites orange, and there was noticeable canine teeth now on his upper set compared to before. Zordon was watching from his energy generating tube. "I met Andromeda, and she handed me this gift Avatar, the gift of a god."

He was noticeably focused on Yeul…something that made Caius step in front of her, making sure he was between them, as Harkon continued to speak, addressing those in front of him. "I have been granted a minor portion of her powers, so I can achieve something no one here can…I can open a vortex, to Chaotic Space. With the aid of the very item we require to save our future."

The emperor of Nirn reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small, hand sized orb which appeared to be a very dark purple in colour, reflecting all light away in the same colour. "This is the Sigil Stone. The key element you seek, Boris Verne."

Tommy, the white ranger, quickly put his hand out to Harkon. "Hand it over then! We can finally show everyone and put their fears aside about what we've made on the Wheelworld!"

Harkon chuckled. "What? And only have the one? I have some disappointing news for you…you see, the one orb will not be enough…perhaps just the Wheelworld will make it, but nothing else. What I propose, what I can do, is take us to where there is a few more, give ourselves a greater chance. All of our worlds deserve a chance, correct?"

"And where is this place that holds them then? How will we get there?" Shadow asked.

"Quite simple. Zordon, if you can project an energy beam onto the orb?"

Zordon was showing he was unsure about this, but from the bottom of his containment tube, a white energy beam shot out, and hit the Sigil Stone, causing it to glow, as it was consuming the energy. "As you can see, we don't need the complicated contraption you have salvaged on the Wheelworld. All we need is an energy source, and a commanding mind." Harkon explained, before looking at the stone...and in a flash of white, there before them, feeding off the energy beam now instead of the orb, was a black swirling vortex.

Alpha 5 was alarmed, "It's draining our systems! I don't know how long we can hold this vortex open!"

Shadow meanwhile, felt something familiar, something he hadn't for a long time, a sense of home... "Where does this actually lead to Harkon?"

Harkon smiled. "Why don't you all go in and find out? And while you're there, collect the stones? I must remain here to keep the vortex open."

Boris noticed the hesitation in everyone, and decided to lead the way, heading into the vortex, wanting to save those he cared for.

It was like opening a curtain, once he stepped through, he found himself in a dark, grim cave, that was dimly lit by little white crystals, their weak light reflecting all over the place, and the cave seemed to go quite far. There were gaps in the ceiling, showing purple clouds in the sky above...and a feeling of uneasiness.

He waited for a few seconds...and suddenly appearing behind him from the vortex, was Noel, who just stumbled by Boris, and landed on the ground on his hands and knees, probably had dived in expecting something else. "Whoa!" He was panting, before forcing himself up off the ground. "Okay, I, I wasn't ready for it t be that simple to go through...Hey Boris."

Boris had a little laugh, before motioning Noel to follow him as they begun walking through the cave, which was straight forward at first, but as they progressed, it seemed to twist and turn, with it all being one way. There was other directions the cave broke off to, but any other route seemed to be caved in, which made Boris worry about this. He decided to get his mind off it. "So, Noel...how are things my weapon? You like it?"

Noel had the Flame Fossil on his back. "It's flexible. And it's easy for me to hold. I think I like it the most out of everything I've used."

"Wanna keep it?"

Noel was stunned, stopping for a moment. "Seriously? Y, you mean that?"

"Sure." Boris motioned at the two Nintendo-looking laser zappers around his waist. "I got my energy pistols. I'm fine without it. I kept it around because I wanted to strike the Guardian down with it...now his dead, well...BUT, there is one condition."

"That is?"

Boris was still walking on, as Noel noticed and quickly caught up with him. "Protect Yeul and Caius for me. Keep them safe. Should anything happen to me."

"Boris?"

"I...I've been thinking alot of what Yeul warned me about. I'm not in her visions anymore. I don't want her to be afraid. She and you have grown up with me around. Hah, I remember when you were 7 years old, and she was 5, and I was 16. I didn't feel too attached to you two at first because Yeul had her mother, and Caius seemed capable, and you had your parents...but then along came the Guardian."

"Yeah...I remember my parents denying they knew where the Seeress and her child was...and he killed them...Then you came back to our village, as Caius was beaten down and about to die. You saved us both, letting the Guardian nearly kill you in exchange."

"More like I took the shot meant for you both before Avatar, Snorglat and Daxter got into the fray and made the Guardian fall back."

"But his men still managed to catch the Seeress."

"Yeah. I only stopped them from taking her daughter away..." Boris was the one who stopped this time. "You've both grown up together. I've watched you. I just want you to watch them in return Noel. I know you can do it for me."

"Why Caius too?"

"Someone needs to watch out for him. And remember, I was 16 when I met him and had to put up with his crap." Boris gave Noel a reassuring smile. "Anyways, that's incase things go south. Come on, we need to find those stone orb things."

As they turned the next corner though, they found them. On two pedestals, in the middle of a huge cavern. With holes leading outside above them...a pillar of dark purple energy emitting from both of them, striking the clouds above. Around the walls, on the ceiling...there was blackness. Despite the weak light landing on them, it was like no light could get through whatever it was.

Boris really didn't like this. "...Something isn't right. We were led to here. It feels like a trap."

"Why would Harkon lead us into a trap?" Noel asked, looking around the cavern carefully.

"I don't know. But I know he isn't entirely okay. I have a feeling whatever gift he was given by a 'god' is probably more dangerous then he even knows."

Boris then made his way carefully over towards the two stones, looking at one, then the other, before going towards just the one, eyeing it up and trying to figure out how his suppose to take it. Noel decided to go over to the other, as Boris came up with an idea. "Alright. Noel? I think we just grab them and pull them away, then we run like hell."

Noel nodded, and they both put their hands on their respective orbs, a voice rang out to them, distracting Noel. "Hey! Couldn't you guys wait for us or something!?" It was Jason, the Red Ranger, and as Noel looked back, he saw the rangers, Avatar, Shadow, Snorglat, Caius and Yeul had arrived.

He didn't noticed the pillars of energy going from their purple state into a bright orange, as the stones seem to shrink down, from the size of human heads, into the size of a tennis ball, the blaring energy that was being emitted for a short time giving off no heat whatsoever...but the sky above was turning from purple, to a blood red.

The sudden light made Noel jump, and let go of the orb, as it rolled off the pedestal, having shrunk down, and hit the ground hard with a cracking sound, before rolling away, making him panic and go after it.

He eventually grabbed it, relieved...before realizing he was now right close to the cavern walls...which were moving. The black substance was moving, and he noticed it had dozens of red glowing eyes looking right at him from the goo, as it all begun to move across the ground.

"NOEL! RUN!" Boris yelled out.

He didn't have to be told twice, he spun round, and ran towards the others, noticing Boris was ahead of him. Thankfully, the black substance was slow moving, and he easily outran it, reaching the group while Shadow, with Chaos energy beams, and Snorglat with a massive energy firing gatling gun, attacked the black substance to slow it down.

It wasn't doing anything. If anything, it might've been pissing it off, as it was moving in. "Let's go people! NOW!" Shadow commanded them, before they started making their way back through the cave, noticing that the light crystals around the cave had dimmed even more, to barely noticeable.

The moment the black substance got out of the cavern and started to give chase...it broke apart, into dozens of Ing, all speeding up, running on their insect like legs to hound the intruders.

This was one of their nesting grounds. It become obvious as the group made their way out, the blocked up pathways were oozing with the black liquid, before transforming into even more Ing, joining up with the others.

Snorglat spun round and fired a fair few rounds, before continuing with the rest. "It ain't slowing them down much! Whatever they are, they aren't happy with us!"

They soon saw the exit, the vortex...which was flickering, seemingly fading now and then. Caius was the first to notice. "Something is happening to the power supply to our exit."

THATS when several dozen Ing had oozed through the ground itself, forming up in front of the vortex, blocking their way out, causing them to stop for a moment.

Tommy, the White Ranger, got his white saber out. "Come on you freaks! Let's go!" He charged at the Ing, and dodged their claws, as he swung his weapon, catching one of the Ing right in its eyes, making it screech in agony, before falling over and dissolving away.

This got the other rangers to join in, as well as Caius, who, with the Soul Edge, sliced down four Ing with relative ease, now knowing their weakness.

But while the group knew now how to handle them, Shadow was at the back with Snorglat...noticing the horde of Ing coming at them from the cave, making them turn around and begin unleashing energy shots and chaos beams at the eyes only. Boris soon joined them, holding the Sigil Stone with one hand, and firing one of his laser guns and Avatar getting out a bow and firing magical arrows...but the Ing were creeping up, slowly but surely despite the amount of deaths incurring with their obvious weak point exposed. Their pure numbers were what always brought them victory.

Eventually the Rangers and Caius cleared the way. "Alright people let's move!" Jason shouted, before he ran through the vortex. Everyone else was following suit, soon leaving the four who were keeping the Ing back. Boris nodded at Avatar, who lowered his weapon and ran to the vortex. "Snorglat! Let's go big guy!"

"Right!" Snorglat then ran for it, leaping through the Vortex.

"Shadow!"

Shadow quickly shook his head, while using both of his hands to unleash red chaos beams at the Ing, wiping out lines of them. "Go Boris! I'll be right behind you!"

Boris lowered his gun and legged it, running right through the vortex as it flickered again.

Shadow then knew it was his turn, moving back a little, firing another wave of chaos energy, before turning and retreating.

To only just be a few inches from the vortex, before it vanished entirely, leading Shadow to almost hit the stone walls of the cave behind it. "What the!?"

He looked around quickly, hoping there was another way, that this was a minor setback, another vortex would open soon...

That's when he heard a voice behind him. "Shadow, the Hedgehog. Universe 2, this cycle, not the one that those others are from...welcome home."

Shadow slowly turned around.

Standing before the Ing, was a woman in white robes, with fair blue skin...an evil smile formed on her lips. "I'm Andromeda...And you'll be my next plaything."

* * *

" _Yeul, it's Tommy. Listen the normal communicators aren't working now for some reason. Boris is heading over to you right now with the Sigil Stones, to pass one of them to you. Unfortunately opening that pathway to Chaotic Space took too much energy out of Zordon and our base…his dead Yeul, and our Ranger power is gone. He passed only a few days ago. We've buried Rincewind now too. No sign of Harkon or the Sigil Stone he had, and no one is allowed to his world of Nirn by order of the council. As for the Sigil Stone business, I don't know how you guys are going to use it, but Boris is planning to insert it into a shield generator to make a barrier to protect us from the Erasure Wave. He put forward the idea when the Council still hated the construction we made before. They've even placed guards around it, claiming they can feel a presence out of it. As for the proposal, the council aren't happy with the idea at all. They want the Sigil Stones destroyed…but they might be our last hope."_

When they had returned to the Ranger command center, Alpha 5 was broken into several parts, the lights were flickering as the power is critically low, and Rincewind was found on the floor, dead, drained of all of his blood. Harkon had seemingly vanished, and there was no way to reopen the vortex for Shadow, to Boris' and the others great dismay. Zordons protective tube had opened up, showing the old alien humanoid lying there, slowly dying. He had chosen to focus what he could of the energy here to keep the rangers power going, and the vortex active, for as soon as Harkon fled with the Sigil Stone, the vortex was sucking the place dry of all energy it could, just to be sustained.

Three weeks after, the rangers power suddenly gave way, and despite the council helping as much as they could, Zordon could not be saved.

Boris wanted vengeance, he wanted to smash Harkon's face in for what he has done, but the council, by order of Harkon no less, refused any ships to go to Nirn. Then dropped the bomb that they had locked the corruption controller site down, as Harkon claimed it was a weapon too dangerous to use. This just pissed Boris off even more.

But during these weeks, a man has been looking at the Sigil stones for Boris. Emmett 'Doc' Brown. By testing both stones, his noticed that whatever energy it interacts with, it can emulate it and flow with it. If a shield generator was used and the stone was place within the energy core, the shield would be infused with Sigil energy...a barrier like Boris wants. He and Doc put this forward to the council.

It didn't go down well, as they were now certain these stones that was their salvation were actually pure evil. They didn't give Boris and Doc a proper decision, and said they needed time.

Boris felt that was beginning to run low now. Time. He decided he needed a little break away. He needed to pass one of the Sigil Stones to Yeul and those of her world anyways. He decided they needed a chance, for all they suffered. The others understood, they could easily hide up on the Wheelworld while Yeul and the others were on her world. Granted Yeul and the others could come to the Wheelworld as well, but Boris had an attachment to her planet, Pulse. He liked how they managed to rise up from their ashes...unlike what was left of his homeworld once the Guardian got his hands on it. Total wipeout.

But before he left the Wheelworld space dock, Avatar and Doc Brown had a word with him. The Sigil Stone Noel dropped, had several cracks over the surface of it. It seemed minor, but Doc explained that it struggled to maintain its infusion with other energy sources, and if too much is placed on it, it could shatter...becoming useless.

Avatar put it simply to him. One is guaranteed to save lives, the other is not. Boris has to choose what one he wants to hand over to those of Pulse. The hero reminded him of the population difference, the survival chance of one to the other, and who was on each location. Between the Wheelworld, and Pulse.

It kept repeating in Boris' mind, as he sat on the transport ship, looking at the two cloth covered stones. One damaged, one not. One was a gamble, one was not.

It was a very heavy decision weighed down on him. It firmly reminded him the end of all things was coming.

He arrived at Pulse, landed near the settlement, and Yeul, Caius and Noel greeted him warmly, and even went so far as to prepare him a behemoth feast. A rarity, as the large buggers are hard to take down, but their meat tastes fantastic. Boris has had this kind've welcome before...his had it dozens of times, the people of this world can't stop thanking him for what he did for them. He helped bring new plants to the world, clothing and vital tools, tameable animals for them to make their own wool, get their own milk, meat...He used his connection to the council through Silphinaa and her father as much as possible to avoid making this world have any debts to Pararela.

He sat with them that evening, enjoyed the meal, the music and the company. Making him even forget why he was here.

During the night, he and Yeul left the settlement, and ventured out to the lake. They laid there near the edge of it, close together, looking up at the stars, the sound of the waterfalls gently going through their ears.

"...I remember when you first brought me here. When you said your mother always liked looking at the stars, but you never could understand why. Then here I was, telling you of all kinds of worlds I had already seen, and then you got addicted to looking up."

Yeul smiled, laying on her back, with her arm around Boris'. "Yeah. I never regretted it. I loved leaving this world for others, to realize those stars supplied other planets like mine."

"...You know you've been clinging onto my arm for quite some time. You still worried about me not being in your visions?"

Yeul eventually nodded, looking over at him as she sat up, letting go of his arm. "You're our saviour, the hero of the Multiverse...I don't want you to fade away."

"Well, I've been thinking about that lately..." Boris himself now had got himself up, stretching a little while looking at the lake. "I think you need a boyfriend to get your mind off me."

Yeul straight away sighed in annoyance, frowning as she joined him. "Not this again Boris. I'm being serious here and you keep trying to go around my concerns-"

"Hop on." Boris was smirking at her, as he bent down.

"I'm trying to talk to you-"

"Come on Yeul. Last time for now, okay? You won't get this chance again to see the stars just that little bit closer, on the shoulders of your saviour."

Yeul caved in, and soon enough, she was on his shoulders as he stood up fully, with her hands in his hair, looking up to the stars with him.

They both were sure they saw a shooting star at that moment, watching in awe. "Boris, an actual shooting star. I haven't seen one of those for a few years..."

"Yeul?"

"Huh?" She looked down at him.

"I know your concerned about your visions. So am I. But those guys in them...they had that light around her too, right?"

"Yeah."

"I told Noel he has to do my job for a time, should anything happen to me...If I don't make it. Look out for them Yeul. they'll take my place as saviours, while Noel can handle my job as a protector."

"If you don't make it..."

"It might actually be a sign that they just take my place. I retire or get sidelined. I hope so. Heck, most likely. We do have two..." He stopped.

The Sigil Stone business. His face went grim on the reminder of that.

"Two Sigil stones?" She continued for him.

"Yeah."

"Well then you might be correct. You'll get sidelined..at least you'll have more time to spend with us without fear of an evil force."

Boris was in deep thought, before he spoke again. "Maybe. But this world is important to me. It holds precious memories, precious life...precious friends, that I would sacrifice everything to save."

Without Yeul realizing, he had made a decision. "Boris? What's wrong?"

Boris decided to give her a smile. "Nothing Yeul...let's enjoy the rest of the night alright? I brought those marshmallows again, so we can make a campfire and enjoy those."

"Can Caius and Noel come and join in? I know Caius doesn't often show it, but I'm sure he enjoyed those marshmallows last time."

"If they don't mind sleeping it rough again, I'm game."

The rest of the night passed, with the four gathered around a campfire, chatting away about their adventures together, something Boris really wanted to talk about to them. Yeul felt, a little worried with the way Boris was acting, like it would be the final time they could do this...

By morning, As they ventured away from the lake, Boris said he needed to head back to the Wheelworld, just to keep an eye on things. He gave Yeul a massive affectionate hug, holding her close, with her doing the same to him, before he turned to Noel, and done the same, Noel feeling odd about it, but accepted it, knowing Boris was like family in a way as he grew with them.

Both soon went off ahead of Caius and Boris, going back to the settlement, when Boris turned to Caius, and got out both cloth covered Sigil Stones, passing one of them to Caius. "Here."

Caius moved the cloth aside, and saw the Sigil Stone, perfectly smooth. "Thank you. As I said to you last night, I know a way to create a barrier around this whole planet...Soul Edge can unleash a vast amount of energy with all the souls it has gained over the centuries of existence. The barrier will not last long but it'll function."

"Hopefully it'll be fine with the Sigil Stone and work with it."

"I believe it will...I noticed this is not the damaged one."

Boris sighed. "You saw the busted one after we came back to the ranger base, didn't you?"

"I had noticed it was the one Noel had brought back."

"It's unfortunately unstable. It has a risk around it."

"...So you gave us the one that is bound to work."

"Yeah."

Caius put his hand to Boris, giving him a proper smile. "Then we owe you more than ever before, Boris Verne."

Boris chuckled, and while grabbing Caius' hand, suddenly pulled him close, giving him a small, manly hug, something that bemused Caius before Boris let go of him. "Take care of them, alright Caius?"

"As always."

As Boris began to leave, Caius said something to him. "Isn't it strange though? The feeling I get off these Sigil Stones, the negative energy...it feels familiar, doesn't it? As if it calls out to us."

"...You've noticed too." Boris didn't want to say about that to anyone. Lately, as his been hanging around the stones...he felt that familiarity, that same feeling power that he used to get when he was able to just...know people without even meeting them, to have brief flickers of what was about to happen when he first left his homeworld. It all felt the same.

Even now, as he pocketed the damaged stone, it felt connected to him, like an old friend...

"Maybe it's because we can control them, Boris."

"...Maybe..."

With that, Boris headed for home. All he could do now, was keep appealing to the council, hoping that they'll go along with the idea of the Sigil Stone.

He was not the only one giving his farewells to others though.

* * *

Janos the deity, was at his personal mountain on the world called Britannia. The mountain had, on top of it, a massive white stone temple, so far up that no one on the planet could reach it without something to supply them with air, and warmth...Janos stood at a rocky edge of the mountain, several meters away from his temple, looking out towards the sun, above the clouds, in the blue sky...

He had summoned his long time close companion of the deities, Zuo Ci, to inform him of some news he had received from Azrael.

Zuo Ci had appeared close to Janos, and bowed while standing behind him. "My lord, what news have you been given?"

"...Our time runs short." Janos slightly, looking at Zuo Ci, then motioning him to come and stand by his side. "But I fear the times ahead. Dark forces are growing, I can feel it."

"I don't understand."

Janos then went back to looking beyond. "Despite the great end coming Zuo Ci, I fear the that there is a darkness lurking behind that. Ingrid has been silent for many years...that alone has been a cause of concern."

"Then...what do we do?"

"You cannot do anything. But I have been tasked by Azrael for a special duty, one that, to my surprise had befallen Whis in the last cycle. Azrael has been pleased with my servitude up to this point, and I must remain 'awake' for the erasure. I am to make sure everything passes on that he wants, and those he wishes to remain behind stay."

Zuo Ci looked away for a moment, something came to mind. "Azrael has been pleased...even when you led Chad and Blue through their conflict with Richard, and had them all killed? When you allowed Primus to die? When you allowed Boris' homeworld to be wiped out, his family to perish? I was there, remember? I had watched it all. I was suppose to protect so many of them, yet I was pulled along with them the whole time."

"I have a feeling you will have a chance to change this in the next cycle, my faithful Zuo Ci." Janos smiled, looking at the aged man. "You will not remember when the time comes, but perhaps your feelings will cross over to the next cycle, and you can change things, for the better or worse."

"Maybe I should just join those on the Wheelworld and survive to the next cycle, then I will recall everything."

Janos placed his hand on Zuo Ci's shoulder, making the mystic looked at him. "They, do not understand their fate. For if they even avoid the Erasure...they are to remain in the shadows, of this cycle. A grim fate that I will soon tell their council of. Perhaps it will save them from being left behind."

"Left behind, master?"

"Azrael sometimes deems souls as 'damaged'. We will leave them in the shadows of the old cycle, as he had left several before from the 6th. What Boris and the others are doing, is committing billions of souls to that fate, compared to the small amount it should be. That is what I am to make sure does not happen."

"...I see. So, what should I do for now?"

Janos moved his hand away. "Fly away, Zuo Ci. Leave for now, rest, be free of duty...we will not meet again in this cycle."

* * *

" _They're denying us entry into the Corruption Generator now. The council, the ministers, even Silphinaa, want us all to accept the end. I don't know how it is on your world. They've stopped all transport vessels coming or going from the Wheelworld for the last five months. Since then I've been holding the Sigil Stone close, keeping an eye on it and making sure no one from the council reaches it. We've only got twenty days left. I can feel it, through the stone…I realize now, my abilities, my strange brief flickers of seeing things a few seconds before they happen, my rapid sudden knowledge of people, it's all from the sigil energy. Caius was right…is this why Azrael wants us to disappear? To start it all again? I can't allow that. I have to try and save these people, even if they refuse to save themselves. I'm going to gather the Power Rangers, Daxter, Tyris, Gilius, whoever else I can. We're going to take back that generator."_

The end was about to come.

Janos had told the council the truth of what was to await them, if they survive it.

They had told Boris, but he refused to believe it. He was forced to be trapped in his apartment, under constant watch, even his wife turned on him. Eventually they allowed him visitors, and then, they stopped any transport ships from coming or going, as they noticed the likes of the Power Rangers, Asterix and the Gauls, the wizards of the Unseen University, even the Autobots had come, meaning they were summoned by Boris...and it led to all of them to be constantly watched.

After Boris sent that message to Yeul, he decided to contact them all, along with Snorglat and those that were already on the Wheelworld...to rise up and save the people, by force. He aimed for the what he called the Sigil Generator, once called Negative Controller, to put the Sigil Stone into.

But despite 15 days of constant attacks on the security posted there, the constant assaults from the military belonging to Pararela, Boris and his companions couldn't reach it. The people of Wheelworld were mixed on their feelings about this...ten of thousands joined Boris in his revolt, while many more tried to help the military stop him.

It was costing lives, but Boris forced himself to see the larger picture here. Time was running out fast.

When it was down to those last five days, Boris decided on a mad, desperate plan, as it was obvious the military were just too focused on protecting the Sigil Generator.

Divide everyone up, and all go to separate shield generators spread across the whole of Wheelworld. The Sigil Stone could work with any energy force. He remembered those words after Doc Brown and his friend Marty Mcfly were killed in one of the feuds.

The sudden retreat, and spread of the rebels completely threw the council and it's military off, which was scrambling to defend the shield generators, as they too, recalled what was proposed to them before.

Those close to the Sigil Generator were the easiest for the military to hold out on. Boris though, had led a group of a thousand, to one of the furthest generators he knew of...right on the other side of the Wheelworld.

It took time, as he wanted to make sure they avoided detection at all costs, making the military keep to their slow sweeping tactic to a few generators at a time. As the days passed, he could hear the calls of his allies, their final words each time, as more and more of those who joined him died in their false assaults on other shield generators.

On the fifth day of this plan, Boris and his group made it to where they wanted...to be greeted by over five thousand trained military troops, led by his own wife, who begged, pleaded him to stop this, to just accept it now.

He shot her straight through the chest, and led his group on a suicide charge into the generator.

Several handfuls of them managed to break through, and Boris ran straight to the main energy core room, opening up one of its hatches, and throwing the orb in. The energy was once blue, turned purple, as he activated the shield emitters, creating a barrier around him, his companions, and the military still trying to kill them. Billy, the once Blue Ranger, was with him when he noticed that, shortly after Boris had inserted it, despite the rapidly expanding barrier, the orb was breaking...and the barrier quickly began to shrink again.

This led to his next message, as a feeling of dread swarmed over Boris. He had ducked down, and begun recording.

" _Yeul. I can feel it, we're down to mere seconds now-Dupre! Goddamnit no! Everyone stay down! There's no point fighting them! Includes you Avatar! It's about to happen! We just need to hold on a little longer. Wait...is that, oh my god…the light, the wave of light! The Erasure Wave is coming now! Billy, full power to that generator!"_

 _Billy was heard saying something in the background._

 _"The Sigil Stone is heavily damaged!? The barrier is weakening?! THEN FOCUS ON OUR LOCATION ONLY! WE HAVE TO KEEP IT STABL..-"_

As the light was about to hit, Boris had foolishly stood up...one trooper was not distracted despite the great light coming, a took several shots, easily passing through the weakened barrier...

* * *

" _Yeul…Caius…Noel. We made it…the last, eight of us, on the Wheelworld. It's me, Avatar, Daxter, Guybrush, Gilius, Jason, Snorglat and Billy. None of the others made it…they were either killed during our battle against the military, or because we had no choice but, but to minimize the shield range…to only the generator core, the output, and our room…everywhere else here, wasn't protected. Avatar is heavily wounded, he tried to save Dupre, his gotten shot up. The others are fine, and they've taken Avatar with them to look around. As for me?…I'm not in good shape either. Several bullets found their way into me. I'm sitting myself up against the generator core…I think I'm going to go first. I told them to focus on themselves, and leave me to die. Try to contact them. Please. Give them hope…I'm so sorry Yeul. After having to kill my beloved Silphinaa, I don't deserve to see beyond our cycle…To see the eight bright stars I saw in my last brief vision, as the wave hit…eight stars…ten people…"_

Boris sat there, in the darkness of the generator's energy core, no computers humming, the steel floor had patches of blood, the sky outside...pitch black. His clothing damaged by the bullets that had embedded them, blood seeping into it. He felt his grip on the data pad give away, dropping it to the floor with it creating a clanging sound as it did, and shutting off.

But as he sat there, the vision of eight stars kept repeating on him. He kept seeing the black giant beast, the shadows behind him, and the stars. Then, it was just the eight stars...they began to take shape...all fated to decide the fate of the Multiverse...

As the final vision appeared, he saw them properly. five male figures, four female figures. Two of the female figures seemed to be sharing a star with a male each, whilst the others appeared to be standing by themselves. Then one of the male figures walked forward a few steps, reaching out to Boris...He recognized the person.

"A...Avatar...?"

Boris suddenly found himself back to where he was dying, coughing up blood violently, and leaning over to his side, wishing it would just end now.

Something gently landed on the ground, something made of glass.

He looked down, and saw, it was a vial, filled with the omega elixir.

Yeul. She had to still be around...The others...

They needed him. He had people to protect, others to even go back to.

Pulse.

He grabbed the vial. Staring down at it, his vision blurring. "No...I have not, come this far, to die now."

Boris consumed its contents being thankful he actually grabbed one of them from his apartment before all this went down south.

Soon, he was back on his feet. His wounds healed

He felt alive again, and looked out the windows on the ceiling.

The Wheelworld...looked dead.

Space, was empty. Void of all stars.

He picked up his data pad, which kept showing 'ERROR' due to him dropping the damn thing, and ventured out, deciding to look for his friends.

But beyond the few puddles of blood, which came to a sudden end...they were nowhere in sight. He decided they must've patched Avatar up and continued to look for a workable vessel to use, or somewhere with food, knowing Snorglat. But, as he continued to wander the streets, he noticed none of the flying cars were functioning, a majority of them seemed to have just...dropped from the sky mid-flight. No lights in the buildings were functioning...and there was no food. Every shop he broke into, there was nothing to eat, nothing to drink. The bottles and containers were there, but there was nothing inside them. Taps he activated, nothing came out.

All he could do was continue on, and arrived at one of the space docks. He thought his luck would change...but as he climbed on one of the ships, he noticed, again, no power whatsoever. He was cursing himself now, and thought of where he should go next.

Home.

It took him some time, constant walking and trying to ignore his thirst and the feeling of constantly being watched...that kept with him all the damn time, but with construction machines, the massive buildings, the streets being all so silent, who wouldn't feel like that? Eventually he found his way back to his apartment.

After climbing up the three dozen levels of stairs as the lifts were not functioning, he forced open his door, moving towards his fridge, suddenly realizing he knew what was coming.

He opened the fridge, and was, pleasantly surprised.

It was active, and inside it, was bottles of fresh, cold water, and a few snacks.

He quickly grabbed one of the bottles, popped the lid open, and gulped the fluid down inside, being thankful to whatever god was watching-

As he finished the bottle, something clicked.

Of all places to function, it would be in his own apartment...

He quickly looked around. That eerie feeling quickly returned. Someone was watching him, he was 100% sure of it now. He made sure his front door was closed, as were his windows, before grabbing what he could from the fridge, and sitting down in his lounge, eating and drinking what he could, trying to make sense of what the hell has happened.

Was this the new Cycle? Was the Wheelworld...somehow knocked off course or something, sent into darkspace, the realm between galaxies?

He tried to just focus on himself right now. "Alright Boris. Wheelworld is broken. Best bet, go and find one of central power systems and turn it back on. Find your friends, find a ship, get the hell out of this place, it's dead in the water now."

"And also thank the lady who put those items in the fridge for you."

Boris shot out of his seat, aiming both of his laser guns at where the voice came from, right behind his couch.

Standing there, slightly leaning on the back of the couch, smiling sweetly at him, was Ronni. "I thought the last living one here deserved a chance to rest... and you look pretty cute."

"Who...are you? And what do you mean by 'the last living one'? " He slowly lowered his weapons.

"Well not entirely. There are others on another world, but I was attracted to here first. I feel you and your remaining companions might be enough to fill my requirements."

"Requirements? Are we in the next cycle?"

Ronni tilted her head a little, side to side. "Yes and no. We're in the middle phase, where Azrael and myself take a break and stop the whole Multiverse for, a while. Gives our deities time to clear out any possible remnants that try to avoid us and get to the new cycle." She smirked at Boris.

Boris was shocked at that. "You and Azrael?"

"My name is Ronni. I'm the goddess of what you call, Chaotic Space. Its answer to Azrael. We were happily married once, but it fell apart quick enough. That's all you need to know about me."

"And this remnant thing? You mean others have evaded the Erasure before?"

"It happened once cycles ago. Since then Azrael has made it a duty to have this time to clear out everything. Well, that's what is happening in cycle 8 anyway. Remember when and I said yes and no?"

Boris was baffled for a second, then clicked on what she meant. She was answered both of his questions. "No? We're not in the next cycle?"

"Precisely. We're in the 7th cycle still."

"What happened? Why the sky…nothing? Why have all the systems failed? The food? Drink?"

Ronni moved off the back of the couch, and walked towards the kitchen. "It's all passed on, your little…odd Negative energy barrier only protected a small fragment of this space station. Everything else that is reusable to Azrael has been taken. There are souls left behind, those he sees as worthless now, but they'll take their time before they reform and realize where they are, to forever wander in misery. You and your other companions weren't spotted by him, as were those on that other world in this Universe."

"Is…there a way out of this cycle?" Boris had to ask.

"Only by my hand, Death or Azrael. Other than that, you are now trapped."

Boris then remembered something. "Wait! The others who survived here! Where are—"

Ronni looked over to him. "Dead."

"Dead!?"

"Why yes. Besides one, I've taken their souls."

Boris glared at her. "Why!? Why, after all the suffering we went through!?"

"Because I always gather souls for the next cycle. Just it's much quicker with a few fresh ones then lots of weak, confused ones. With you as well, with such a fine body to craft it from and such, willpower, my task will be done, and I'll be able to create the next leader of the Unversed."

"Unversed?"

"Don't worry your head over that. Now Boris, let's make this a little quicker…You have a simple choice. Join your friends or I'll move on with them, and go and visit that…Pulse, I think it was called." Ronni was now leaning on the kitchen side, looking over to him, bored.

"I refuse! I didn't come all this way to just stop because of some goddess saying it's all finished!"

"Hmm." She was looking at her nails. "Maybe Yeul might be more easier to take then you…her and Noel, perhaps. I suppose I could actually go further and make a super powerful Unversed leader and take that entire settlement." She glanced over at him. "It's your call sweetie."

"…" he turned towards the window, and was reminded the situation he was in…the black void beyond a dead station.

He passed that working Sigil Stone to them for a reason…he wasn't going to let that reason die off now for his own survival.

Boris faced Ronni again. "Fine. I, I accept. Take me and do as you please."

With a smile on her lips, she suddenly appeared in front of him, her face right close to hers, as she decided to let him know something. "Good choice…it's a shame Yeul and the others are doomed anyway. Over a hundred thousand years without a Lifestream is a long time for a planet, you know." Then she and Boris Verne vanished before he could do or say anything more…the Wheelworld was now entirely silenced. There was nothing left…

Despite all the effort, everything they tried to do to avert the disaster, Boris had lost.

This was the end, of Cycle or as it was officially known to most deities and mortals as the 6th cycle…

* * *

But not for its survivors.

Harkon had his Sigil Stone, and with it as the end wave was coming, used it along with a hundred filled black soul gems from his world to grant it enough power, to warp him, his castle, and those within to the next cycle, guided by the power of Andromeda, He asked it to take them to a time there is civilised people.

Before he knew it, they had appeared on the new Nirn.

But no longer in the middle of the main continent, like before. There was a minor price paid. They had been thrown into the far north, the castle trapped on an island, which was a chunk of land from the cycle 7 Nirn. Harkon didn't mind, he didn't want to be emperor again. He had his wealth, and his power…and the Sigil Stone.

As for his family, his servants…he turned them into, what he now called it, 'Vampire Lords'.

Whatever his power was that he gained from Andromeda, by his decision, he could spread it via biting, injecting a tiny bit of fluid into people, granted them enhanced eyesight, immortality, no longer aging, enhanced strength, magical prowess and speed. But there was weaknesses. The positive universe sun was a boon, weakening them if they were out in it for too long, they also developed a need for blood, and their strange features made them become feared and alienated from normal mortal beings.

Harkon was not as effected by the weakness of the sun like the others, for he actually carried the blood of the Goddess, unlike those he infects, which are mere imitations.

At first his servants were easily obedient, mindless with their new power and sudden admiration for Harkon…but as hundreds of years passed by, they pretty much returned to normal, being themselves, only not dying.

The ones who especially showed this were Serana and Valerica. They scolded and complained at Harkon for abandoning those of the previous cycle when he could've done more. He tried to ignore them as much as possible, just focusing on the Sigil Stone…and at times, as Valerica soon noticed, he was actually absorbing power from it.

And soon, another item would come into his interests.

Harkon and his people were sent billions of years into the next cycle, as guided by Andromeda, and it just so happened, the deity Castiel, had given a new blade to Zuo Ci, who had made friends with a race on Nirn, by the name of Snow Elves.

The blade was the Dark Wolf. Castiel told Zuo Ci he wanted the blade protected and safe until it's destined owner came to claim it.

Zuo Ci placed it under the watchful care of those who prayed to Azrael, or as they called him Auriel. The leader of the group was called Vyrthur, a man who had lived for hundreds of years, having been saved by Zuo Ci from a group of bears, he now was the most known religious figure to the Snow Elves.

He took the blade, and reminded Zuo Ci he had friends in the Snow Elves, and swore to the deity he will protect the blade with his life.

It came to Harkons attention when the Snow Elves waged war with the Nords of Skyrim, and eventually the other elven race known the Dwemer. A 'Soul Eating Blade' was rumoured to be carried by Vyrthur, being used by him to topple those that tried to duel him during these trying times. It kept being used, and eventually, Harkon felt a strong desire to want such a weapon that can fell anyone that dared to stand before him by eating their souls.

He eventually formulated a plan.

It came to action when it had been hundreds of years after the Snow Elves joined up with the Dwemer due to the Nords becoming too powerful and numerous to contain, as suggested by Zuo Ci no less.

The deity returned to the great temple dedicated to 'Auriel' to check up on matters…only to find the place ransacked. Bodies littered across the ground of Snow Elves, with their pale skin and white hair, some wearing their holy armor, while others wore robes. There was blood everywhere, tables destroyed, windows smashed… It was a disaster area. And the deity was entirely confused as to why. This temple was well hidden, to the point even the Nords nor Dwemer knew it even existed, he had made sure on that.

But someone seemed to have found it…and done this. And another person would provide the answer, as Zuo Ci looked out at the broken windows.

"...Where were you, Zuo Ci?"

The deity turned towards his old friend, noticing Vyrthur walking into the main area of prayer, where Zuo Ci was...He was looking still as pale as anything, but his eyes...his lips, and the bite mark, scarred on his still slightly bleeding neck, as the Snow Elf held his hand near it... "Vyrthur? What has happened to you? Where is the blade?"

The Snow Elf glared at him. "That thing was the reason my temple had been targeted! Something infected one of the initiates who came to be one of our monks, and he bit me before taking the blade with him! The damn fool cried out about 'vampires' and their leader demanding the 'Soul Eating Blade'! After I was rendered unable to fight back, more of these 'vampires' swarmed the temple! My guards and many of those that live in this temple are dead Zuo Ci! If you have failed to notice, we Snow Elves don't have many numbers remaining across Nirn since you last bothered to show up! I called for you, and you never answered!"

"The Falmar. I know many of your kind have become that, but that blade is of importance, we must-"

"They are called the betrayed Zuo Ci! Betrayed by those you 'helped' us forge an alliance with! You've brought a terrible fate on us, and all you care for is the damned weapon! Forget it. We're finished. I'd rather let it go then continue to hear those accursed whispers from it anymore. Feeling it beg to be held once again after my uses of it during the wars..."

Zuo Ci tried to reason with him. "Don't turn against me. I can help you still. There is hope yet."

"Can you cure me, mystical one? Can you even do that?!"

Zuo Ci looked the being up and down...it was an affliction, but yet while it did seem familiar in some ways...no, there was something more to it, something that didn't seem normal, even for this world. "...That I cannot do."

"Then go. Leave me a monster...and I'll find my own way. I promise you one thing though...turning your back on us was a dangerous mistake."

Zuo Ci turned away from his once friend, looking at the carnage, the dead bodies one more time. "Empty threats are not required for me to know when to make an exit. Farewell, old friend. And, I'm sorry."

As the deity vanished though, Vyrthur chuckled, rubbing his neck wound a little, with it giving him a little stinging sensation. "Empty threat...I'll show you an empty threat. We were granted more than just that weapon fool. We were the followers of Auriel…we have something one of his own devotees passed us long before you."

Harkon though, now had the weapon he wanted. The moment he placed his hand on its hilt…a voice came into his mind. It seemed to…clear his thoughts of something, something that clouded his judgement, it felt like. He heard it speak to him, telling him he was of great importance.

For hundreds upon hundreds of years, Harkon became more depraved and uncaring. His focus on the Sigil Stone was entirely gone, almost as if his forgotten its existence. He now only cared for collecting captives, feeding on them, then draining their souls for his new blade, which never left his side, and became the most important item to him…but it brought back one urge he had missed.

An urge for conquest. He wanted Nirn back under his will…enslave it's people, make them all cattle, to feed upon, to consume their souls. But the sun was a major weakness, and the people were weary of the nighttime, making it hard for his servants and thralls to gain any element of surprise.

It just so happened, years on, he heard the rumours that items on this world, the Elder Scrolls, held a prophecy that Harkon and his kind will be able to block out the sun, turning it into one of sigil energy…so that they may roam the world unaffected in the daytime.

He sent his people out across the globe to actively hunt for these Scrolls, becoming his next obsession, and managed to gain two of them, but despite having them, he noticed he could not read or understand them…He thought to now turn to his Sigil Stone, the gift of his goddess, to read and understand the secrets of the Scrolls.

Valerica knew his intention, and didn't want this prophecy to come to pass. She didn't want them, those gifted by Harkon in this cycle and those from the previous to suffer a war with all those on this planet, trapped in some form of eternal night. She wanted no more conflict.

She led Serana away from the castle, to a cave deep in Skyrim, sealing her away with one of the Elder Scrolls, telling her it's the only way to keep her from danger, and that was it, before casting a spell to put her daughter into a deep sleep, placing a spell on a small pedestal above where her daughter now slept.

Only those who carried blood that was beyond this world could release her. A way to stop Harkon, as he had no thralls or servants that were from beyond Nirn.

The she moved back to the castle, and with the Sigil Stone, a black filled soul gem, and channelling her own energy, she opened a massive vortex in her own personal alchemy lab, and passed back into Cycle 7…into the shadow realm state it was now in. Back onto Nirn, it's now empty central city.

She tossed the Sigil Stone aside within this realm, and on her back, was the other Elder Scroll.

All she had left behind back in Cycle 7, was a chunk of the Sigil Stone, shaped like a black soul gem, hidden amongst dozens of them, looking very similar. It was should anyone try to follow her…anyone that isn't Harkon. She knew he wasn't into the alchemy business that much.

She called it right. He only checked her lab once, killed her personal servants and Seranas as none of them truly had any idea where the two went, and then sealed a chunk of the castle off that pretty much led to their rooms to spite them.

He tried for many years after that to simply locate his two family members, and his Elder Scrolls…but there was no luck in that venture. So, he returned to his uncaring ways, continuing to feed on blood and souls, hearing two voices now and again in his mind, one of his goddess, and soon after of the blade. The blade being much more dominating.

* * *

As for Boris Verne, he knew he was alive. He knew he existed…but he heard six faint, weak other voices trapped with him, much more powerless than his own, Their bodies weren't spared, only fragments of their souls were, but they were a part of him now. Of his mutilated twisted corpse in a shell.

He had to make life now. Life to those who have come over to the Negative Multiverse, who were either small fragments of lost energy, or copies of actual beings due to amount of energy they had unleashed. They come over as small glowing orbs, shadows, even complete forms, scared, confused, not even sure of what they were supposed to be anymore.

He was their guide, their protector…their hero.

He showed them they could live in this other Multiverse, there was hope for them, no matter what. Even if they never were going home, like some of them hoped, they were not alone now. They were under his wings now, they had friends here, who were the same.

And over time, he heard a call of evil, a sign of dark times. Within the mortal souls that resided in this Multiverse, cruel people existed, leading them to war with his people, the poor souls he swore to protect, by order of Ronni.

He gave those who were shadows and orbs many forms, many powers, those that came formless found purpose again. Protectors, fighters, scouts, cultivators. He took over several worlds, made them their homes. Ronni never minded. She allowed him some freedom for his devotion to his duty, going beyond what those in the previous cycles did not.

But then, a new voice called to him, a new Unversed that overpowered him…made him bow, to obey, to allow those he cared for to obey it, to lose contact with Ronni, to lose control.

But by losing contact with her, it also awoke him. It made him feel…himself again. He could control himself, understand what he was before this…the memories returned. At times as he looked at his twisted hands, he saw his old hands again, but as he reached up to his face, he felt the mask Ronni had placed on him, the one that held him away…Some nights he would scream out.

Nowadays, he kept his head low, and led what Unversed he could without the new leader noticing. He remembered the Sigil Stones, with the knowledge he knew now, the fact they came from the Ing…and these poor normal mortals of this Multiverse are dangerously trying to take them, to use their power, not even realizing that many of their attempts to use them have led to their own unfortunate deaths.

He couldn't allow that anymore. He had to protect them as well as the Unversed, save them from themselves…he had to do it right this time.

He was the Symphony Master now. A slave hidden in a mask…

He looked to a city on the world of Beyondard, in Universe 1, beneath a hellish purple sky, protected by a barrier of light. There was a Sigil Stone inside the city, active. One of his Archravens confirmed it.

He tilted his reddish hat a little, adjusting it, and then raised his golden bent baton up, and around him, came dozens and dozens of little Flood unversed, Scrappers, Bruisers, Archravens, Hareraisers and a few Wheel Masters, the last ones designed to help take down the towers that the light barrier was created from, the mortals hope for survival…if they force his hand, he'll do it.

He heard Yeul, in the depths of his mind. His human eyes beneath the mask focused on the city.

" _You're our saviour, the hero of the Multiverse...I don't want you to fade away."_

He can't let it happen again. He can't let all life die again...He can't picture being alone again. He pointed his baton forward, and the Unversed begun their march.

As they went, he looked up to the clouds…and swore he could just see three glowing stars, pushing through the purple clouds, before he began striding down towards the city.

* * *

There was one last person though. One last one who was left behind.

Avatar.

As he and the others left the generator where Boris fell, he soon found himself alone.

He told them to leave him behind. The bullet wounds were too much and he was just being a burden to them like Boris would've been. They said they would come back as soon as they got help.

They never returned...but someone else came. As he was slumped against a wall, thinking back to what led up to these last moments of his life, he realized someone was standing before him. Avatar looked up, and through his blood smeared face and vision, he saw Janos looking down at him.

"...Janos?"

The deity slowly bent down to him, and placed his hand on the man's cheek. "You will not remember this, but I know you must continue. You are one of the chosen...I shall carry your soul to the next cycle."

* * *

Within the time vault, Chronoa, the deity of time, stood there, holding the purple scroll up looking at it, before slowly putting it down and closing it up, sighing. "I never knew what happened to Avatar...but like every other cycle, they try to escape...only to die..."

She sent the scroll away, making it vanish, before heading outside to get some fresh air before continuing her checks.

* * *

1\. Asterix and Obelix, who are both from...Asterix.

2\. Harkon, Serana and Valerica are all from Skyrim...for Seranas looks, look up 'Seranaholic'. The only mod I never regretted getting, version 4 the long red haired edition of her.

3\. Boris is from a game known as Universe.

4\. Avatar is from the Ultima series.

5\. Janos Audron. He's from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver series.

6\. Rincewind is from Discworld. Guybrush is from Monkey Islands, Daxter is from Space Ace and Caius, Yeul and Noel are from FF13-2.

7\. Chronoa is from Dragonball Xenoverse.


	2. U1: A moment in time

'Universe 1. A Universe that didn't follow the path of machines like Universe 4, nor the Primus legacy like Universes 2 and 3.'

'This one had its path forged specifically by deities alone. Azrael allowed them far more control here compared to the other 3. They had their own religions, their own mortals to worship them, worlds to control and small pocket realms.'

'But of course, total freedom was not acceptable, there had to be someone to keep an eye out, should things go south...this is why one group exist, that can go far and wide to handle any serious concerns that may arise. They called themselves...'

'Time patrol.'

'A group that's dedicated to make sure time itself is not messed with. It's a fragile string that holds this universe together. Unlike the other 3 though, Azrael wanted a specialist group like ours formed here. We have connections to the other 3, but compared to what we do here, we only have a little influence in those ones.'

Conton City. It was a world of its own. Created by a powerful deity known as the deity of time, it resided within Universe 1. A place of beauty and relaxation, it housed a very important duty.

The deity of time, Chronoa, was looking up to the sky. Behind her was a portal to the time nest.

'I always wondered why this one. Why only allow this to happen in one universe when we could watch over all of them. I know he won't give me an answer, but so far things have been stable. Anyone trying to twist time to their own ends is normally put in their place. We have friends beyond here too, especially one particular influential guy, Captain N. Kevin Keene. His timeline is one filled with people who can mess with time, but he does his best to keep them at bay.'

She turned and headed into the portal. Within was the time nest, a grassland location within what seemed to be a giant bird cage. There was a large lake with two tall bird perches, a dome shaped house with scrap parts of machinery nearby, and in the middle of this place, was the temple-like building known as the time vault.

Within that place was two sets of different objects, one known as time scrolls, items that recorded various time periods that had held major events. Thanks to there being four universes there were plenty of scrolls around inside the place, stored away and catalogued by her.

The other set of objects were known as time crystals. Volatile green crystal shards that could allow a carrier to flow back or forward in time twice, before shattering. At least by themselves that would be the case, but in the right hands these could be used for far, far longer. These would spawn from Lifestreams that carry an overabundance of energy, and have to be collected as quick as possible by the time patrollers to avoid people misusing them.

She was now making her way to the time vault, briefly looking over at one of the bird perches, spotting Tokitoki, an extension of Azrael who lives with her. He was currently sleeping.

'Keeping everything correctly organized is a pain, but I guess that's why I exist, so he doesn't have to worry about it.'

She entered the vault and glanced around. To her left was eight purple doors, each time embedding into the circular room, with golden 'C's on them as well as roman numerical. Going up to 'VII'...one did not have any roman numerical at all, and was a much darker purple then the others. All of them bar the VII one was sealed up by her power. The rest were pasts that were to be forgotten.

To her right was a massive cluster of crystal, glowing a bright green, illuminating the whole room. This was the collection of time crystals. Upon them touching one another, they would merge. This massive cluster was a collect of over several thousand of the items. In front of her was a square marble table with round corners, which she walked up to, reaching out with her hand over it, and closing her eyes.

With her power, she did not need to open the purple doors, she did not need to venture through their vast shelves upon shelves of scrolls, she only needed to think of the one she wanted to see, and it would appear.

And indeed, in a small flash of blue light, a purple scroll was on the table as she opened her eyes.

This scroll was created thirty years ago. It was of a man who she tried to get as a member of the time patrol. He had skill, courage, strength that was rapidly getting greater and greater...yet as one of her friends saw, his time was coming to an end.

She didn't want that. But he didn't want to leave his people. Bardock was a power Saiyan, one who stood out from his people...and soon found out about a scheme from those who were 'allies' to the Saiyan race.

He rushed to their homeland, demanded vengeance as one of the schemers had killed his team in cold blood.

She sighed, and opened the scroll, a light coming out of it, as the history began to play out.

* * *

"DA JI! COME OUT HERE! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

On a world in Universe 2 called the FM world, there was a very, very furious Saiyan. Wounded by those a villainous trickster had left behind before he destroyed them, his armor damaged, and a bandanna around his head coated in blood.

He stood in the open grounds of a place known as Koshi Castle. A Japanese looking fortress twisted with serpent imagery, black stone, blood red tiling, surrounded by a river of lava spewing from a nearby active volcano.

His yelling and charge into this place attracted many people's attention. From his own world, having arrived in space pods upon hearing he was openly rebelling against who owned this castle, King Vegeta, the leader of the power Saiyan race had come with several of his faithful subjects, including the wife of Bardock, Gine, who desperately wanted her husband to come home.

Others came out of the castle, having been in a meeting lately with he who owns this place, they were Frieza, his brother Cooler and his father King Cold, along with a man known as Zetta, a woman called Salome, and an massive silver orb, showing on it an image of a massive purple, red and white dragon-serpent being, Babylon.

These were all part of a mixture species known as Overlords. Classed as a mixture due to the fact they do actually come from separate species, but certain figures are bestowed unique gifts that are only similar to other Overlords. These gifts are granted by Babylon when he sees those who are leaders of others and have some decent strength behind them. Overall, they are powerful beings which could come close to the powers that deity's wield. They were seen as an uncontrollable rabble that should be left in their own corner of the Universe to wipe themselves out as far as Azrael and all the deities were concerned. But the one who lives here, his family tamed many of them, before he himself decided to try and bring them under a sense of true control.

The gifts of an Overlord are the ability to continually gain power with each enemy slain, the will to command forces, an extra set of organs that are flexible to the habitat of many worlds and even space, the gift of flight, and the power of an ability called overload, which would greatly enhance a base skill of that person from its species. Such as for King Vegeta, should he trigger overload he could become a great ape with no limitations and a complete sense of control of that form.

Around them, blue skinned humanoids rushed over to watch, with white hair and yellow demonic eyes. The Oni. While much of their species are their own force, the ones here serve the master of the castle.

Finally, walking out of the grand red steel decorated doors before Bardock, was a being who stood at least 7 feet tall, covered in armor that was blue and red, with a scale like pattern and one of the shoulder armor pieces shaped like a serpents head. He had blue skin like that of an Oni, and black tattoos embedded on his face. His eyes were serpent looking themselves, with one being red and the other green, while his hair was almost pitch black and shoulder length. On his head was a divine crown that once again was based on snakes, the center piece a red top half of a snake head with four small serpents coming out of it, whilst to the side were up righted horns, made of blue crystalline stone and silver metal.

This, was lord Orochi. The king of the FMs, the aliens who lived on this world, and the head of the alliance of Overlords. Who opposed the rule of the Oni in this Universe.

Three people walked out behind him. One was who Bardock was after, a woman who was known as a seer to the overlords, Da Ji. With her, floating besides her, where two orbs which she called the 'orbs of decay'. She was clearly smirking as her leader was between her and Bardock.

Another was a humanoid who had pale green skin, gray irises, white eyebrows, white hair in the style of a mohawk, wearing a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, dark blue baggy pants and white boots. This was Zamasu, a close advisor of Orochi that helped him in the past. He was a Hylden, a fallen Deity.

The third one was one of the resident aliens, an FM-ian. Going by the name of Cepheus. His body was humanoid shaped green energy with red eyes and a small, golden crown on his head, with a billowing red cape around his body.

Everyone else watched intently. Orochi was carrying his massive scythe, looking over to Bardock with no visible facial expression on his face. No was sure if he was annoyed or surprised. But when he spoke, they all listened. "You are the Saiyan Bardock. Why have you come?"

"I've come to bring my fallen comrades justice Orochi! To prevent more bloodshed beyond them! That witch behind you will be the downfall of MY people as well as everyone here!"

Da Ji was chuckling, walking up besides Orochi. "See my lord? I told you I would be targeted! First his friends, now he comes himself and accuses your faithful seer of scheming!"

Frieza was sitting in his hover pod, smiling a little. "Oh I see. They attacked you Da Ji, so now this pitiful low-life wants to play the blame game does he? And he claims you will be our downfall?"

Bardock glared at him. "It's true! I saw it in a vision! A vision of the future brought to me from another world! She is the trigger of our end!"

King Vegeta tried to get his attention. "That is enough Bardock! Stand down at once! You already ran around our planet saying about this vision, you should shut up and forget about whatever fantasy you've thought up!"

The Saiyan in the middle of all this turned to his leader. "You still refuse to believe me!? FINE!" He turned back to Da Ji. "But I will not leave until I have her head!"

Zamasu coughed a little, looking over to Orochi. "My lord, we should not let him threaten her. It would be best if he is dealt with haste."

Orochi stepped forward. "Enough. If you are a warrior who wishes to pass me to fight Da Ji, then come."

Bardock hesitated, clearly worried now upon hearing that. Gine quickly called out to him. "Bardock don't! Please come back!"

No one stood up to Orochi. No one dared to. His power was a liege of its own. It was this power that brought many Overlords to his side, some of fear, some out of respect, but those who tried to oppose him, be they Hylden, Deity or high levelled Overlord, perished.

In terms of power, Bardock was one of the stronger Saiyans on their world despite being seen as a low-class warrior. Compared to the powers in the Universe though, he was but a speck of dust. He knew this, and looking at Orochi right now, all of his instincts were screaming at him to back down. He could see all eyes were on him.

No one beneath the power level of an Overlord fought him. It's simply suicide.

But at this moment, Bardock saw Da Ji looking at him, and his anger returned, stepping forward to the shock of everyone there. Even Orochi seemed to actually show the slightest hint of surprise. "Alright then. I'll take you on Orochi! But then I'm coming for you Da Ji! YOU HEAR ME!?"

Da Ji moved back a few steps, genuinely afraid now. "This, this mad man wouldn't dare...he can't possibly think..."

Frieza was laughing. "This can't be actually happening can it? A filthy low-levelled monkey taking on the brutal might of Orochi!? Stop joking!"

But as Orochi placed both of his hands on his scythe, Frieza stopped laughing...it rapidly dawned on him this really was about to go down. "Very well. Come. Death befalls any who step in my path."

Bardock was smirking. In his hand was a sphere of energy quickly being charged up. "I don't ever expect anything else from you, Orochi. HHAAAAAHH!" As he yelled out, he threw the sphere of built up energy towards Orochi, striking the being and causing an explosion of light blue smoke to cover him and the others.

He shot forward, screaming "DA JI!"

The sound of a blade was heard being swung.

The smoke began to clear.

Da Ji was on the ground, sitting there in pure horror, as towering before her was Bardock, his fists ready to strike, his eyes wide and mad looking.

Bardock was not moving, gritting his teeth as blood dribbled from his mouth. Orochi was behind him, crouched down slightly, holding his scythe outward, showing he had clearly just used it. Slowly he stood up tall, not looking back. "To even try is commendable. You are nothing, yet you still aimed for what you sought. Begone."

Bardock yelled out for a moment as a slash wound showed from his left shoulder down to his right abdomen..and then he fell into two pieces, giving a gurgling cry before falling silent, his bleed spattering the ground around him and the legs of Da Ji which made her quickly shuffle back away from his remains.

Gine couldn't help but break down, falling to her hands and knees. "No...No...Bardock..."

Orochi looked to her, and to King Vegeta. "Be proud. His bravery proved the might of your people. Perhaps others will think twice of facing the Saiyan race, for they do not fear the impossible."

* * *

The deity of time slowly closed the scroll. She wished she never showed him that future, that stupid attempt to convince him to leave his world...

Of course planet Vegeta was eventually wiped off the map anyway. It would leave a many Saiyans without a home, but their role in that Universe was far from over.

Universe 2 was entering a new venture. A new group of heroes to rise from the ashes of those from the Hero Base Faction back 300 years ago in that Universe. They will eventually come into contact with the Time Patrol.

She thought about the other two Universes. Universe 3 was going through the Hero Base Faction stage right now, with Azrael personally keeping a close eye. Problem was, there were already signs that things were not going as the original planned timeline should. Something is altering the path, several things actually. One she was sure of, was Ingrid. She was playing a new game, and that concerned her.

Universe 4...the harvest Universe. It was dominated by a race of machines thanks to Leviathans. The Reapers did vaguely obey Azrael, they kept to his golden rule of staying out of the other 3 Universes, but she had to wonder how much longer would that last. She knew they saw Azrael and all deities as an unacceptable interference in their true mission to control all life. Sending time patrollers there was almost like a death sentence. At least 1 in 5 would time patrollers sent would come back. The rest, dead.

Then she thought to this Universe. She knew several events were soon to go down, and that the two great leviathans would attempt to destroy the deities. Alduin and Shinryu. They will act soon, and she knows Captain N, will be the one to stop them.

She then heard an audible cough behind her, causing her to quickly spin around. "AHH! Who the-oh, it's YOU. Q."

Q was in his Star Trek Starfleet uniform, having just walked into the time vault. This was the deity Q of Universe 1. She could tell as all deities could sense a difference between each Universe version of themselves...those non-human risen deities had different Leviathan souls. Q of Universe 1 may look the precise same as Q from Universe 2 3 and 4, but each one was created with a different Leviathan soul. This Q was one she was always cautious of, as the Leviathan soul he had was a particularly cruel one who served as a right hand of Shinryu once.

"My dear Chronoa, it's wonderful to see you too!" Q walked up next to her at the table as she crossed her arms frowning at him.

"So what do you want this time?"

"Must I come to visit you just to ask for something?"

Chronoa glared darkly at him. "That's ALL you come and see me for."

"...Alright, you got me. I wanted to know if things are looking up now. You know, if Azrael-"

"No." Chronoa turned back to the table. "Azrael is still heading for oblivion. His power is fading."

"But surely he's aware of what's happening, right?"

"...Tokitoki has been sleeping alot more lately. Azrael, I think, is oblivious. So far the scrolls still point to the end days coming. Everything seems to stop after another 3000 years."

"And you're not bothered by this?"

Chronoa looked to him. "Of course I am. I'm sure all the deities are. But...it's his choice to die away."

"We could go and tell him to reabsorb the Azrael Core!"

"No! That's far too dangerous! Remember what the hell is sealed in that thing!"

Q was getting a little annoyed. "One Leviathan should not stop the god of the Multiverse from keeping himself alive!"

"There is nothing we can do! End of discussion!" Chronoa took a moment, before saying " I'm sorry Q. But he won't change anything."

"...Then I have little reason to continue on. I'm going."

"Where?"

"Somewhere to hide. To never be seen again. If there is nothing to be done, then I refuse to watch him die." Q started walking away. "Remind me, the world known as Fallout. A man named Ulysses is there, isn't he? The Lifestream is highly volatile too. Corruption has gotten to it, right?"

"...A large amount of negative energy, yes."

"Huh. Well that place seems as good as any. It shouldn't affect the timeline too much if I pluck a few individuals will it?"

Chronoa quickly started to follow him. "Q..."

"One more game. That's all...who knows, it might lead to something interesting. Oh and tell Gaster well done on keeping that scroll he nicked from you. How long has it been? 200 years?" Then with a click of his fingers, he was gone.

Chronoa stood there...and felt the timeline of several worlds becoming twisted a little. Something was changing. She knew it was from Q but...as those timelines shifted, more and more were shifting around, something really was majorly moving.

She frowned and went back to the table. "We should never have allowed deities like him mess with mortals...Damnit Q, what the hell have you done!?" She was about to go through each of the scroll effected by him, but she paused. Him saying about Gaster though, it got her thinking. "I wonder...whatever did happen to him? Ever since he saw that scroll showing his world being destroyed with nuclear fire he took off with it and a time crystal. He never prevented it though...and with Q going there..."

She soon got back on focusing on the scrolls, this time trying to think of any that tie to this mysterious one known as Gaster. Perhaps it may tie to the sudden changes.

Then one scroll did appear, covered in a dark red aura. There were three colour warnings to these scrolls.A light purple aura which glowed even in darkness meant someone has been messing around a time period they shouldn't be by known means i.e TARDIS, time crystals, a time travelling device or gateway. Dark purple meant negative energy was involved and that means chaotic energy, a rogue element that could cause major alternations. Dark red means a timeline that's been severely twisted to the point of being on the verge of shattering, leading to a possible world simply being erased entirely from existence...she had once a major chain reaction where one world vanished, and it's loss effected several other worlds and their timelines. That was a hell of a mess.

She picked up the scroll...and right away knew what world it belonged it. "Oh no, of all worlds Gaster? Of all the worlds you might be on right now?"

"HIS, world?"

* * *

1\. As you probably guessed, Frieza, Bardock and several other characters are from Dragonball.

2\. Q is from Star Trek.

3\. Zetta, Salome and Babylon and from Makai Kingdom, a sub-game of the Disgaea series. The basis of Overlords come from there.

4\. Orochi and Da Ji are from Warriors Orochi.

5\. Cepheus is from Megaman Starforce.

6\. The whole Bardock thing will have a purpose, elsewhere, since it's from another Universe.


	3. U1: From Nosgoth to Ebott

_"Given the choice, to either remain in a fading Universe, or to challenge the fates for another throw, a better roll of the dice against one's own fate... What was a king to do?"_

 _"Universe 1. My realm, my home. 2500 years ago a 'Gamemaster' came to Nosgoth. He heard of my mission my, fate. He tried to stop me. He did so, for a small time. But once he moved on, I did what I needed to do. I broke my world, destroyed it's balance. I expected him to return so I could show him my success."_

"He never did."

 _"I ruled it all. I forced humanity to bow to me, a vampire, and to all of my kind. They were herded up like cattle. We blotted out their sun with smoke and fire. We crushed nearly all but the most hardened resistance. Yet as the years past, I became less satisfied."_

 _"I had lieutenants, I had clans, I had an empire. But the world was dying away. I knew our time was slipping. I looked to a place on my world known as the Oracle cave, to the time streaming device known as the Chronoplast."_

 _"I saw the visions of the future of my world. One of my lieutenants , Raziel, would be changed into a wraith, to serve a greater being then myself. He would kill me, and eventually would be consumed by a blade that I carry...the Soul Reaver. Our world would forever rot, and eventually, nothing will remain."_

 _"I refused to let that happen. I wanted to restore Nosgoth, back to the rule of vampires, of a living world instead of a dead one. The Chronoplast allowed one to travel through time as well as see visions. An opportunity to make things right, to save Raziel from his fate as well as my own."_

 _"But to do that, you needed a paradox. You need the timeline to change. To do so at the wrong moment would ruin any chance you have...I had to play my part. I threw Raziel into a place known as the abyss. I cast him and waited a thousand years."_

 _"He came back. Vengeance was his goal. To kill me for what I had done to him. A perfect excuse for him to follow me. And he did so. Chasing me across the wasteland of Nosgoth. To the time streamer. I had set it for us to go back in time, and once I was sure he would follow once more, I entered the portal..."_

 _"I should've known then, others were watching, defenders of time itself. I felt a presence when I reached the time I desired, that allowed Raziel and I to change history. Once I met Raziel again, at the heart of my world, the Pillars, I made sure to try and explain my real purpose now, my goal. To derail the timeline of Nosgoth."_

 _"Soon we met again at the place known as the Sarafan Stronghold. I stood where I was meant to die, and soon Raziel realized this too. As he held the Soul Reaver, it suddenly pointed to me, it wanted me dead, as time demanded. Around us the place seem to shift, to distort, a feeling of something looming...I knew what it was. The edge of the coin. The path to a new timeline fast approaching."_

 _"I faced my old ally, and I told him 'This does not have to be an ending'. 'It can become a prelude.'"_

 _"How little I truly knew of what that would entail."_

* * *

He was on the marble flooring, his hand raised in self defence as he waited for the fatal blow. Behind him was the stone casket of a young man known as William the Just, a once wielder of the weapon known as Soul Reaver. In front of him, was a creature whose skin was a light blue, his muscles and bones exposed, with his jaw completely gone leaving only his upper fangs which he hid away with his clans banner as a cloak and mask of sorts. His eyes lacked pupils leaving only a white glow and his hands were completely lacking skin leaving only bones to use like claws. His wings that had shown his moment of evolution that made all this happen to him were now only flaps of skin, a shadow of what they had once been.

And between them, with the blue creature holding it, was the Soul Reaver. Twisted in purple sparking energy, it's tip pointed at the being on the ground.

The one on the verge of death's doorstep, was Kain. An ancient vampire with dull golden hardened scaled skin, white hair tied into a ponytail near the bottom, claws instead of hands, with golden eyes and wearing studded black leather trousers, studded black metal gauntlets with short sleeves, a shoulder-harness that held a red tabard emblazoned with his clan symbol.

The other, his perhaps soon to be assassin, was Raziel.

He was trying to pull away the sword, as it seemed to have a mind of its own at this moment. This was due to a paradox-rift, or as Kain called it, a 'Reaver Convergence'. Where they reached a crucial moment in the timeline of the past, yet are able to resist what should happen. Raziel should kill this Kain. His body must be here. Yet now Raziel is resisting, refusing to do so as he was in two minds. He had been chasing Kain to get vengeance on what has happened to him, to what led to him being in this undead state, from human to vampire to wraith.

Yet Kain's words about how they can alter the future for something better rang in his mind, how Kain explained he had witnessed a paradox-rift before, where he stood before William the Just, and struck him down. He had come from a timeline where William became something known as the Nemesis on this world, yet now changed history so that never happened. History does not simply collapse from a paradox, but rather, as Kain so far knows about it 'it is like a rushing river, when an obstacle tries to block it, it goes around following the least path of resistance while admitting the slightest of alternations.' .

Around them, the chapel they were within was fluctuating, causing a strong sense of displacement, everything felt wrong, like the world could collapse all around them if they make a wrong step.

Kain willingly gave Raziel the Soul Reaver, trusting him to do the right thing at this moment. To hold the blade that is to end his life.

Raziel raised it high up, and Kain looked away, waiting for it all to end.

The Soul Reaver pieced the stone coffin of William, just behind Kain, causing the coffin to break in two with the blade impaled there. Raziel stood over Kain, panting, struggling to realize what choice he just made.

He moved back, letting go of the sword as Kain grabbed the edge of the coffin and pushed himself back up on his feet, relieved, saying in a dry tone "Poor William."

All around them, the place shook, the sounds of creaking metal and wood, as if something was being bent out of shape echoed all around them.

"What is this!?" Raziel looked to the ceiling and walls, seeing them vibrate violently.

"The future is reshuffling itself to accommodate your monumental decision!" Kain was smiling, looking down at the Soul Reaver. "This, is where we restore ourselves Raziel!" He looked to the wraith. "We can reclaim our original intended destinies. It may yet be possible for me to assume my role as the balance guardian of the pillars, and return them to their rightful inheritors!"

Raziel was not as happy with this outcome as his old, once master was. "To the vampires, you mean? THIS is the destiny, the path you urged me to discover from my choice here? ... I don't know what game you or that time travelling human Moebius are playing Kain, but I refuse to be your pawn. Unlike you I still revere whatever shred of humanity I've managed to preserve! You will not use me as your instrument for your messianic delusions." With that, he turned and started to walk away from the chapel.

"...Very well Raziel. I will not ask you to trust me. Your truths are for you to discover on your own."

Raziel stopped for a moment, looking back at the ancient vampire. "Humble words from one who presumes to teach me at every turn." Then continued on as Kain watched him, crossing his arms.

"Then continue your own journey and learn your own lessons Raziel. Remember, Moebius may have led you here to me but you walk away unrestricted. A champion of free will, and conqueror of false histories. There is much more for you to unearth, if you have the heart for the truth, and the will, to see it."

Raziel was soon gone from his sight...but Kain didn't feel alone. Once the effects of the paradox-rift settled, he could sense someone, something, behind him.

It spoke, in a rather calm, calculated demeanor to him, it's voice deep and like an echo. " _I can see why the supreme Kai of time despises your world. So many opportunities to alter it's time stream..."_

Kain turned around looking past the Soul Reaver and the stone coffin, to stare at something just before the stained glass windows that showed his battle with William years ago.

There was a figure that appeared to be a black shape, struggling to hold it's form, with a humanoid white head. It seemed to have a crack from the top of its head down to its left eye socket, while another crack went from its right eye socket down to its mouth. Its eyes were black with pure white pupils, and its body looked like it was supposed to be humanoid, but it was slightly see through, and appeared like it was melting. It was giving him a smile.

"And, pray tell, what are you suppose to be?" Kain asked.

" _I'm a traveler. I've only just managed to arrive here with the technology I have where I am. It's only for a small window of time. An opening only available in the aftershock of a time change. I just merely wanted to test it and see if it were possible."_

"To see what, is possible?"

" _Projecting oneself to another world. Now I need to test if I can interact and retrieve an object to bring home."_

The stranger soon revealed from his black mass two white hands, with holes in the middle, reaching out to the broken lid of the stone coffin, and despite being almost see through, it was clear he managed to grasp the object...

Before, in a flash of white light, the object vanished. Revealing the skeletal remains of William.

"...What in the hell kind of magic have you done?" Kain stepped back, wondering if he should ready himself to attack this unknown entity or not.

" _Strange. It did not appear where I am at this moment...perhaps when another opportunity comes, when you make another paradox, I shall test it again. Farewell Kain."_

Slowly, the figure faded away, staring at the vampire as he departed.

Kain wasn't sure what in oblivion just happened. His never met that kind've being before, and nor as anything claimed it was from 'another world' before either. He wanted to grab the Soul Reaver and keep it close should the figure return so he could confront it, but he knew the sword needed to remain here, for now. His past self needed it and distorting the timeline again so soon might be a fatal error.

Until he found a way to prevent its soul draining powers from even existing, it had to stay.

For he knew the truth about the sword he once treasured. What gave its power.

He wanted to save that person from such a fate.

And soon, that chance came.

* * *

It took Raziel venturing deeper into the past, to find out his human self was not as benevolent nor righteous as he believed. His human counterpart, along with several elite members of the Serafan had killed and stole the heart of a being known as Janos Audron, a kind and welcoming vampire, and taking with them the Reaver blade.

Raziel hunted them down like animals. Using the Reaver to drain them of their lifeblood.

Kain managed to tail him, to watch the events unfold as Raziel fought his past human self, impaling him with the sword and telling the human. "I, renounce you."

It was what had to come next Kain had been waiting for.

There was a Reaver that Raziel always carried with him, formed of the one Kain had far into the future, renamed by Raziel as the wraith blade, a spiritual weapon that Raziel could form almost at will. What Raziel did not know that Kain did, was that the soul stealing power the Reaver held was not natural...It had come from a wraith.

It had come from Raziel. Raziel was the Soul Reaver.

And now the wraith blade that Raziel carried along with the psychical sword, had combined into one...and turned against him, seeking to become completely whole again. It had stabbed itself into his chest, and despite his attempts to pull it away, it was obviously futile. He is destined to become one with the blade, and then to simply be an instrument to the will of time, until he meets his future self, and replays this all.

Kain knew the time was close at hand. He revealed himself, having been hiding behind a pillar within the circular room that Raziel had killed his human self in. Raziel quickly spotted him, whilst still trying to pull the sword out of his chest. "Y-you!"

Kain quickly moved up to Raziel, watching as the blade's purple twisting energy flowed down the blade whilst a wave of green orbs of light escaped Raziels arm that held the blade, flowing into the sword itself. It was slowly draining him of all life.

"Are you enjoying this Kain?!"

"Don't fight it Raziel. Give into it." Kain calmly said to him.

"Was this, your destiny for me all along!?" Raziel was clearly losing his grip, struggling to fight off the feeling of being pulled in.

"Trust, me." Kain stared, waiting patiently.

Then it came.

The displacement of time, the fluctuation of the room, the feeling of vertigo. A paradox-rift was occurring. Kain was not suppose to be there, there was meant to be no one else, and yet now he was, and as Raziel was clearly on the verge of surrendering entirely and letting his soul become one with the sword...

Kain grabbed the hilt of the blade. As he did he saw in the corner of his eye, close to one of the pillars, was the figure from before.

He pulled the sword away.

Raziel yelled out in pain, as he lurched forward, falling on his arms and knees, realizing he was still outside the blade.

Kain held the Soul Reaver, no longer latched onto Raziel. He had saved the being, tossing the sword aside. "Now you are free to reclaim your true destiny Raziel!" He looked to the black and white figure near the pillar...who still had a smile, as he seemed to be waiting for something.

The vibrations kicked in, the place around them seem to be straining, as the timeline was trying to get around this new and much more dangerous obstruction. As for Kain, he was expecting to see the new history, the new timeline...but nothing came.

To his horror, he knew what this meant. They had truly strained history too far. They had created a fatal paradox. The irritants to a timeline have gone too far, and as far as he knew, it meant they would be expelled from time itself.

He looked to Raziel, who had barely got himself back on his feet, heavily drained from what had happened earlier.

Kain turned back to the figure...only to find its hands floating towards them.

...Then everything went black.

Kain felt himself being pulled off his feet, wind flowing past him as he was being flung forward through the pitch dark. He wasn't sure if his eyes were closed or not, all he knew was that after some time, he found himself coming to dead stop.

He felt himself laying down. He heard a faint whispers...the figure's voice.

" _You coming here has made a powerful change...Not what I expected. But this will do. Come and find me. We can talk. The place, Waterfall..."_

* * *

Kain opened his eyes slowly, finding them taking time to adjust to the light within wherever he was.

He was able to soon glance around, finding that he was in a massive cavern of somekind and up high above, was a hole in the ceiling, allowing light to come down to this place.

What he also noticed as he sat up, was that he was on a bed of yellow flowers. Close by was the Soul Reaver...well, certainly not called that now, he mused to himself. It remained a blood feeding weapon thanks to the lack of Raziel. Blood Reaver was more of a correct name now.

He forced himself up and grabbed the weapon, placing it on the holding he had on his back, looking around and seeing that there were two stone pillars with a slab of decorated stone being held up by them. An obvious passageway.

What he then also noticed was something trying to hide in the shadows of this cavern.

Once his vampire eyes fully adjusted, he saw what it was, looking quite surprised and terrified of him.

A human child. It appeared to be in it's pre-teen years. Wearing a pink and blue striped shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. With medium length brown hair, short bangs, tanned skin and a brown eyes, holding what appeared to be a stick to defend itself.

Kain thought about just ignoring it, but lately...he hadn't fed. He turned back to the child and raised one of his hands, using his telekinesis abilities to raise the child off the ground.

Soon Kain walked past the pillars, heading towards a more lit-up area of this cavern which he could see in the distance, showing the ground was a strange, purple colour. But before that, he found a small clearing with a green patch of grass.

In the middle of that grass, was a yellow flower like the others, but there was something unique with this one as he quickly noticed.

It had eyes and a mouth, and it was looking rather surprised at seeing Kain. It spoke as he approached. "Well...that was something. Making a flow of blood from a distance to go into your mouth. Never saw THAT before."

Kain wanted to step on it and move on, but chose instead to amuse himself for a moment with it. "I take it you watched then...?"

"Flowey. Flowey the flower. And you?"

The vampire crossed his arms, looking directly down at the flower. "Kain."

"Kain huh? Well, welcome to the underground fella. You look quite tough. How'd you get here?"

"A question I wish to find an answer to in this 'underground'. The one who dragged me here wants me to go to a location named Waterfall. Tell me, flower-"

"Flowey." Flowey tried to correct him.

"-flower. Before I move on, have you seen someone called Raziel?" Kain was wondering if he was the only one who was brought to this place.

"No, no I haven't. But I know where Waterfall is. Maybe we can go there together to meet this person? I'll be your personal guide through the underground! We can be friends!"

Kain looked annoyed. "Don't push your luck flower. I can crush you without a second thought."

"But you'll need someone to show you around, and afterall..." The flower seemed to go from its friendly demeanor to a much-less friendly one, it's face looking more evil. "You're making a new path just by killing Frisk. I want to see where it goes."

"Then do whatever you want, but I will not waste time any further." With that, Kain walked past, but soon came to a halt. He looked over his shoulder back at the flower, who had turned himself around. "...What did you mean by 'a new path'?"

"If you get past Toriel and the other monsters here in the Ruins, we'll talk more. Trust me, you'll want me along by then friend. Ciao!" The flower sunk into the dirt after that, disappearing from view.

Kain stared at the spot for a while, before looking to where he was going after that...to find someone now standing there, looking surprised at him with her paws covering her mouth. "Oh! You're a monster! I'm so sorry!"

It was a humanoid animal, looking like it was a goat, with small horns, a long purple dress, droopy ears and small visible fangs in her mouth, with red tinted irises. She stood slightly less in height then Kain. "Though, I never seen your type before...Well, greetings, I am Toriel. Are you from the Ruins friend?"

For Kain this place was just getting stranger. "I am from, someplace else. What are you doing here?"

"I often come this way to see if any human has fallen down here. They climb the mountain for...reasons, and do not know that the hole leads to our home."

"I...see. Well there are no humans there today then. I have...fallen down the hole myself. I came from the area behind me. I would like it if you could show me the way out of the ruins, Toriel." Kain didn't want her knowing there was a child corpse back there. Something told him she might be more useful to him alive, the symbol on her dress looked important.

"Wait. You're a monster from outside? Our kind still exists out there?"

"...Yes. Much like I did not know our kind exist down here." Kain rolled with it.

"Then, then you might be able to figure out how to remove the barrier. Asgore might not need to take any more human souls. Please, come right this way." With that, Toriel led the way, with Kain following her.

* * *

The Ruins which she was guiding him through had purple brick walls, varied amounts of red leaves and vines in each corridor and rooms they went through and even a small river. It was clearly habited by other monsters...frog creatures, small annoying flies that the moment Kain looked at them they flew away in fear and slim creatures who just wiggled as Kain and Toriel went by.

As they were going through a particularly long corridor Kain decided to ask "You mentioned human souls and Asgore."

"Asgore is, our king. He wishes to gather enough human souls to try and break the barrier that traps us underground."

"How does he gain the souls? From the humans who fall down to this place?"

Toriel sadly nodded. "Yes."

"You make sure they go to him then?"

"No I...I try to stop them but they always want to leave. They want to go home. But to even try, they need to get past him. They never do."

"I see. How many human souls does he need?"

"One more. With seven human souls it should be enough to grant a monster the power to shatter the barrier entirely. It takes one human soul and one monster soul to pass through it, but several human ones to destroy it."

"But the humans will have to die for the souls to be used."

"...Six of them have been killed, yes."

They had gotten through the corridor. Toriel spoke again as they continued on. "By the way, I noticed you were carrying a weapon. It's design is quite, unwelcoming. Is it to frighten humans?"

"It is the Reaver. It can drain the blood of those impaled on it and feed that blood to me." Kain explained.

"You drink blood?" Toriel appeared quite surprised. "Have the monsters above ground changed in such a way?"

"I must drink blood to keep up my strength. It is the way of the vampire."

"Vam...pire?" Toriel obviously hadn't heard that word before.

"What I am. Creatures that require humans to survive, their blood is quite potent and plentiful."

Toriel didn't speak any further, having gone silent after hearing that, until they reached a place that had several colored switches and signs on the walls telling them what ones to press. She turned to the vampire. "Through here you will find my home, make yourself comfortable there. I just need to go back and grab a few items for myself. Once I return I'll show you the way out."

Kain didn't want to wait, but could also see this as a good chance to try and get his bearings on exactly what world he was on, maybe she had information in her home. "Very well. I shall meet you there."

Toriel went back the way they came, leaving Kain to figure out this small set of so-called puzzles. But he felt it. That human child was not enough. He needed more to be truly satisfied. A child is like a small sampling to him...he noticed a few of those frog like monsters nearby.

Could they have...?

The Reaver was swung, one frog had found itself cut into two, the other found its head decapitated off from its body. Out from their bodies, came pinkish ooze, small doses of fluid floating up in the air before their bodies turned to dust. The pink liquid flew through the air into Kains mouth as he drank it, having used his telekinesis once again.

It was almost like blood, but compared to a humans, it was hardly fulfilling.

He would need a fair few more of these creatures before he felt any contentment. It just so happened though there were plenty more around here for him, watching from the shadows as they just saw those two froggits die.

By the time Kain left the puzzles behind, there was nothing but dust hovering around the place.

* * *

Passing a black tree with red leaves surrounding it, he found the home Toriel mentioned. Inside it felt rather cozy. It wasn't like the housing he knew in Nosgoth. Dank, dreary, miserable and cold. He walked into the living room, finding a decent sized chair, along with a small wooden dining table, a few wooden chairs, a fireplace that was lit, and a bookshelf with plenty of books.

That's what Kain wanted. He walked over to the bookshelf and begun looking at the titles of the books to see if there was one hinting at history, once he found one called 'The retreat to home' he sat down on the comfy chair and began to read it.

He wanted to anyway, but almost straight away he felt someone was watching him. Looking over the top of the book, he saw Flowey there, near the bookshelf looking at him. "Howdy!"

"..." Kain tried to go back to reading.

"So, I noticed you made quite a mess of things out there. Boy I never saw so many monsters die so fast before, that's gotta be a new record. Just to feed yourself too."

"I am busy."

"Sure you are, but you know, Toriel will be back soon...She saw the human body."

Kain continued to read on, now knowing that a long time in the past, monsters and humans on this world waged a war, and that the monsters were easily defeated, being forced to flee to this place. "I knew her intentions to check once I said about the need to drink blood."

"And when she finds all the monster dust? Do you think she'll let you leave here?"

Kain put the book down at the side of the chair and stood up. "I don't expect she will."

"Well I know where the exit is. You let me follow you friend, and I'll point the way."

"...Fine, flower. Point the way."

"Go back into the front room, down the stairs. Once you get to the end of the long corridor you'll see the door. That'll take you out of here to Snowdin, which is the way to Waterfall. I'll meet you on the other side."

Kain headed back to the front room, and started his way down the stairs into the basement corridor. It was darker down here, more like the places he is used to. Once he was through a majority of the corridor and reached a turning in it, he heard footsteps behind him, and came to a halt.

The footsteps slowed down as they got closer, then stopped, several feet away. The voice was of Toriel. "...You murdered a human child."

"I fed as I needed." Kain responded, slowly turning to face her.

"And the dust? The fallen monsters?" Toriel looked slightly afraid, despite trying to sound angry.

"The child was not enough."

"I see...then what will do beyond this place? Will you feed on other monsters down here? Will you keep killing? What if you find more humans?"

"That would save me the effort in dealing with your kind."

Toriel grimaced. "My kind...I knew you were no monster. You're, something worse. Then, I can't let you leave here. I'm sorry but for the sake of those that live here, I will-"

She didn't see it coming. She wasn't ready for the Reaver to be brought out of its holding and plunged right into her stomach, with Kain towering over her, his eyes staring straight into hers. Before he showed his fangs, and bit hard into her neck.

Dribbles of pink blood stained her neck and dress as Kain fed. She was much more plentiful then the other monsters here. Perhaps she was more powerful? Stronger? It didn't matter, it was more like that of a humans then the rest. She managed to utter out "I...couldn't even..."

Then, in his hands, she turned to dust.

He placed the sword back where it came from, and wiped his mouth. "Well, you certainly will keep me satisfied now. I suppose I will not need to kill so many beyond this place." With that, he walked on. Heading to the doors leading out, he pushed them open, and found a small room between the actual exit and where he stood.

Flowey was there in the middle of the room. "Wow. You didn't even give her a chance to ready herself for that. You just went for it. You're ruthless. I think I can enjoy watching this."

"If you are just going to watch, keep out of my way for the time being." Kain marched past the flower.

"Oh I will be watching Kain, believe me. Heheheheh..." by now Kain had walked through the exit of the ruins, and was gone. "...Boy, this is all different. Wonder where he actually came from-" Flowey had turned back to the way that leads to Toriel's home, and completely stopped talking.

There was a child before him. Wearing a yellow and green striped shirt, brown pants and brown shoes, with brown hair like the first child Kain met, but it's face was pitch black...and it's eyes were glowing blood red.

Flowey quickly went out of sight in the dirt. He knew who this was, and didn't want to get in their way.

The child simply stared ahead, at where Kain had gone to.

All there was coming from this child, was the feeling of utter rage.

* * *

1\. Kain and Raziel are from the Legacy of Kain series.

2\. The world Kain has been thrown to is Undertale.


	4. U1: Snowdin

Snowdin was suffering another cold day.

Sans the skeleton wasn't greatly surprised with that though. Snowdin was always cold, it was always snowy, and it was always peaceful.

Well...as far as the entire population bar him knew anyway.

He knew better.

There was a person who came through, who was a trigger for events that effect the entire underground.

Sometimes good.

Sometimes bad.

Sometimes mixed.

But they always come through, and they always pick a path to go down. A majority of the times he'll put up with it...some of the times he gets himself mixed into it, because the person goes too far.

But right now, he wasn't sure about this round of events.

Firstly, the person in question is not alone this time leaving the ruins.

Secondly, the one they have with them does not belong on this world at all, and has never appeared here before.

They had just met his brother Papyrus, and have decided to go through with his puzzles. So far so good. They had just got past his crossword puzzle, a bit of paper on the floor that they could look at or not which had a simple kiddie crossword on it, and were now on their way to tile puzzle, which Sans knew would not work.

He was hiding within the pine forest, watching them both walk together, the child, a girl named Frisk, walking slightly in front of her new friend.

The wraith Sans recognized from the world called Nosgoth. Raziel.

"Tell me child, why must we go through with these pointless puzzles? Papyrus clearly has had no proper thought put into them, and his brother Sans seems too bone idle-" Raziel stopped speaking for a second as he heard Frisk giggle. "-Must you?"

Sans had to fight the urge to pop out and pull a joke of his own.

Frisk stopped and turned to the wraith, smiling. "Sorry. Well we have to do this because Papyrus had this all ready for us Raziel. It's his plan to capture a human this way."

"About that. Why did you tell him and his brother I am human? You lied to Toriel and told her I am a monster before I spoke honestly with her, and now this."

"Well I'm not sure Papyrus would understand your condition. Sans...well..."

"What about him?" Raziel was obviously curious.

"His...unique himself. Maybe sometime he'll tell you what he once told me ."

"You need to continue on with this facade of not knowing what will happen next?"

This wasn't a surprise to Sans. He knew the kid was aware of it all just as much as he was.

Frisk nodded. "Because besides him, no one else ever remembers fully Raziel. Sometimes they get a feeling, or a vision of the last time, but it's never like what me and Sans know." The girl was now beaming. "But with you here, that's a big change! Maybe finally this can all come to an end! Maybe we can finally leave the underground properly!"

"I doubt my arrival would cause too much here. I belong on another world."

"Well at least you're more friendly compared to that other one-" Frisk suddenly stopped being happy, she quickly looked shocked at what she just said.

Raziel's eyes seem to narrow. "Other one? How curious. First you say you don't know of another, then after you slept in Toriel's home I heard you utter about a vampire creature with a jagged sword in your sleep. Now this...tell me truthfully, do you know Kain?"

Kain? Sans was getting worried. If Frisk knew that time twisting bastard then things could only get worse.

"I..." Frisk was clearly trying to think of a way to explain what's been going on. "I honestly didn't know him when we first met, but I saw, I think I saw Kain in my dream. He matched your description. In the dream he got up from the bed of golden flowers instead of raising out of the ground like you, but he saw me and then, I felt myself being lifted off the ground before, before I felt him cut my neck and..." Frisk slowly went quiet. Whatever dream she had, it was certainly horrible for her.

Raziel had sighed, and then moved closer to Frisk, bending down to her level. "I am sorry for making you speak about this child. You must understand that I am seeking him...still it was but a dream. Perhaps it means nothing."

Sans slowly moved away from them now. The dream had certainly caught his attention. This run of the timeline felt different from the get go...he needed to check on his old equipment in his basement soon. For now he felt it was time to go on ahead and meet with his brother.

* * *

Sans saw it coming in a way.

He knew his brother was awesome and could put up a fight, but Frisk knew his brother and dodged every single attack flawlessly before 'pleading' for his mercy.

It was the way Frisk was showing off as Raziel watched. She told him to stay back and let her handle Papyrus. She seemed to want to impress her new friend, which he did comment positively on her ability to avoid danger and still show mercy to those trying to harm her.

Now here they were, in Papyrus and his home. Frisk had agreed to go on a date with Papyrus to befriend him moreso. Raziel was left out of the loop, and was just sitting there on the couch waiting for Frisk to return from Papyrus' bedroom.

Sans knew how the date would go. He stepped out of his room and saw the wraith just sitting there. "Hey Raz. You're looking a little bored to death."

Raziel looked to him as he came down the stairs."Ah, Sans."

"So what's up buddy?"

"I'm waiting for Frisk to deal with this...courting matter with Papyrus."

Sans sat down next him. "Yeah. On this world we call them dates buddy."

"...On this world..." Raziel looked to the short skeleton. "So, you're aware?"

"Oh very much so. I know who you are. You know Frisk wasn't lying when she said you were human to us. You were once."

"If you know who I am, you know what happened to me."

Sans nodded. "In a manner of speaking. The last time I used the temporal time observatory was a long time back now, but I saw one timeline in the future, a human turned vampire turned soul wraith, out chasing his former master Kain...when all else is dying away. Pretty damn dark future that one."

Raziel leaned forward a little. "So you know what I was doing before...this."

"Yeah. Do you have any idea how you got here?"

"None. Kain had just tried to set me free from my fate of becoming the Soul Reaver, and as the building around us seemed to distort, I saw a white hand with a hole in the middle reach out to me...then I was in the spectral realm of your world. I fed on several souls from a fissure, then sensed a corpse close to a bed of flowers. Using my abilities I was able to project myself into it and dig my way out in the material realm...and of course, that is when I met Frisk."

Sans, despite his look right now of laying back on the couch and eyes closed, had listened intently to what Raziel said. The fact Raziel found a corpse, no doubt a human one was impressive, but the hand he said about. That rang a bell..."Huh, the hand you said about. Was it a circular hole in the middle of it?"

"As I recall, yes."

"Huh. Could it be him? But why? So far he seemed content with our endless loop. Hadn't caused any trouble since it kicked off..."

He heard the door to Papyrus' room open, and his brother telling Frisk where to do next, and what Asgore is like.

He decided to rest properly now, a few minutes sleep, let Raziel and Frisk go on ahead. He seriously needed to see if something is going on when he wakes up...

* * *

He heard the sound of wood being snapped.

Sans quickly was wide awake, completely baffled by the fact he was now sleeping against a tree outside instead of in his house. "Wait...what? What just happened?"

He looked carefully around, and soon saw a figure walking in the clearing in the midst of the woods, heading to his guard post.

"Crap, was that just a dream? Better get to the gate and fast before Frisk thinks something is up." He focused his energy, and in a blink of an eye with an ability known as instant transmission, he disappeared from where he was, to just behind the figure as it came to a stop at the 'gate' Papyrus had made a few weeks back.

It was more of an archway then a gate, as the wooden bars that were suppose to stop intruders were far too wide to halt anything. The figure seemed to be looking at the crafting of it.

Sans put his hand out after getting a small whoopee cushion from his pocket, holding it in said hand. Time for the same old introduction. "Human..."

Sans stopped.

Only now did he click this figure was much taller than Frisk as they turned around.

He looked up to the face of the person.

Kain was staring down at him. "I am not a human."

Sans couldn't help but look horrified whilst quickly taking a few steps back, dropping his whoopee cushion. He couldn't fathom that the one of the worst people to meet is now in the underground.

Kain meanwhile was rather surprised at how fast Sans retreated back, and soon noticed the whoopee cushion on the ground. He slowly bent down and picked it up in his hand, crushing the air out of it without thinking.

A weak, prolonged fart sound echoed in the forest.

Sans just stared straight at Kain, tensed up.

Kain looked quite bemused by the toy. "A device to create flatulence...intriguing, in a strange way. Why were you carrying this?"

Sans took a moment, soon realizing this was his chance to break the ice and try to find out what Kain is up to. "Uh that? I was just carrying it to ease off tension. It uh, helps meeting people." He felt himself relaxed a little. "The names Sans by the way. I never thought a monster would leave the ruins. What's your name?"

"Kain. Are you a skeleton? Your lip and eye movement is, unusual."

"Kinda sorta. I'm a monster, so I'm not an actual human skeleton. I just look like it." Sans walked up to Kain. "So what brings you to Snowdin pal? Did the old lady in the ruins told you to come this way?"

The vampire was guessing he meant the now dead Toriel. "I wish to travel to Waterfall. I heard it's past this, rather cold place."

Sans looked a little confused. "Waterfall? Why would you want to go there? Isn't much there besides Undyne and Temmies."

"I have been told to head there by a...friend. Here." Kain threw the whoopee cushion Sans who managed to catch it. "If you don't mind I would rather press on then stay and chat."

"Y-yeah. Okay then. Watch the road to Snowdin, it's quite slippery." Sans called out as Kain went through the gate, heading off.

Sans gave a sigh of relief and turned away, looking at the ruin door that Kain had no doubt come out of, thinking to himself. 'Chronoa...what the hell do I do? What do I with someone like him? Should I hang back? Should I just let him pass by? Maybe he'll escape fully and not get stuck, maybe he will and become just another part to this nightmare...wait...'

Something dawned on him. "Frisk!"

With another blink of an eye thanks to instant transmission, he went from there to the door, placing his hand on it.

And stopped.

He never dared to step through before. He knew who was behind this door...would she welcome him? Would she understand why he has to enter her home?

For each brief time loop of them meeting face to face, he gathered she wanted to be alone up until Frisk helped her out and made her realize she couldn't hide away forever...But then he recalled who it was that was making him check. His best guess now was that she was probably gone.

He pushed the door open and went inside...

What he was felt was the worst case scenario turned out to be true during his venture through the ruins.

It was eerie silent. Dust particles floated through the air, small piles of it here and there, one particular large pile was close to the entrance...he knew deep down, that was Toriel. Then of course, he reached the room with the golden flowers.

And found Frisk.

He walked over to her remains, looking at the gaping hole in her neck. "...Kid..."

'In that other, home, Frisk told Raziel how she died, how it was here...What the hell is going on!? Kain in one and Raziel in another? But that doesn't make much sense. The time loops thanks to the anomaly here normally only go one at a time. Now possibly two running side by side? Why the hell does Kain need to get to Waterfall then?'

He felt a presence. A dark one, one that he knew well enough. That would normally rear its ugly head when Frisk began a time loop of slaughter. It was sitting on the golden flowers, crossed legged, it's eye sockets empty and black.

It was the child that watched Kain leave.

Sans slowly turned away from Frisk, and looked at "...Chara..."

The child was smiling. It's voice was that of a young boy but haunting and echoed. "Comedian. I'm honestly shocked you even think about coming here."

"I've still got one or two surprises left in me brat. How's Molag Bal, you're one true saviour?"

Molag Bal was a Hylden, a deity who turned away from Azrael and had a taste for using mortals for his own sick needs. One of the nine Hylden known in Universe 1 for being like this. Sans was aware there was a few monsters here that followed him...he never did predict that Chara would become a follower too thanks to finding an old shrine in the city section of the underground.

Chara gave a little chuckle. "We still talk. Rarely...There are two undergrounds now. There used to be only one special door I used to use to get out of the spectral realm and back here. Now there's two...one has some...'creature' stealing my body and using it for himself whilst befriending Frisk, and this one, where another has called my puppet and has gone off with his own motivation."

"Unlucky brat. Got shunted on both accounts huh?" Sans was smirking.

"Be thankful I cannot hurt you in this state."

"You know you should stop speaking to Molag Bal. He ain't nice."

Chara was the one smirking now. "Why? Your kind seemed fine with worshipping him during your war with humanity. Right now he finds it pleasant that those who stepped away from bowing to him are now suffering in an endless loop of fun. He seems to always find it most enjoyable when you especially turn into dust and then in the next loop, you're back...only to die, again."

The small skeleton was tempted to try and use one of his energy attacks on Chara. The little shit was trying him right now.

And Chara knew it. "Go on, try your Gaster Blasters as you named them...and speaking of that name, you might want to try and hunt him down again. I think this is all to do with him."

"With Gaster?"

"Yeah. See, him and I used to talk...but since this loop started, I can sense him in this underground, but in the other his absent...either way he's not talking to me anymore. Some friend he was."

Sans looked surprised. "You guys talked?"

"We both survived in the spectral realm silly. He had his body still whilst me? Not so much. He got trapped there because of his experiment which altered the barrier. The alternation which-"

"Created this goddamn time loop."

Chara giggled. "Yep!"

"Why?"

Chara shrugged. "I dunno. I get fun out of it so I never asked...All I know is allooottt of people on the surface died at the moment he made that change. The spectral realm was full of souls before they ventured into the Lifestream."

"Huh...Okay." Sans began to leave. "I'll get onto hunting him down. You better stay dead for this time loop alright brat?"

"Sure sure. Say, I'm surprised about something though."

Sans stopped for a second. "What?"

"You left your dear brother Papyrus alone with Kain...and I saw how fast he took my mother down...wonder how quickly he'll do the same to your brother hm?"

Sans hadn't used his instant transmission so quickly as he did at that moment. He was limited with it, going short distances, but what would've taken 20 minutes was done in one.

He sensed Papyrus at the bridge leading to Snowdin. He was soon besides his brother, looking very concerned...but was relieved when it was clear his brother was alright. "Phew...hey bro."

"Sans! Where have you been?! This monster I had first mistaken for a human has been defeating all of my puzzles! He's on his way here now!" Papyrus looked, surprisingly, displeased. "And knowing him, he'll just barge on by like the rest of 'em..."

"What happened at the other puzzles bro?"

"He just, walked off. He just seems to be trying to ignore me. Said about me being a complete buffoon or something. And when he got to last puzzle I noticed he started to have some strange dust over him."

Sans stared in horror. "...Have you seen the rest of the royal guard who guard the road?"

"Well now that you mention it, I haven't...but where they're normally are I have seen piles of similar dust like the human-maybe-not-monster has on him." Papyrus was clearly oblivious. Sans loved his brother dearly, it was the only reason he kept returning back to this world, but boy he had his stupid moments.

"Listen bro. I need you to go into town and tell the people to evacuate. Tell them to take the hooded man's boat and head to Hotland. This monster is no friend of ours okay? He could hurt people."

"Hurt people!?" Papyrus was shocked. "Then I should tell him not to!"

"No Papyrus! This monster you can't talk to!"

"But I have been! And besides the usual groans he gives I think we can become pals! I'll talk to him here with this final puzzle and if it goes south, you can get the people away during my time having a pleasant discussion with the monster-not-human!"

Sans really didn't like that idea, but at the same time Kain hasn't hurt his brother...yet. But how much longer will Kain put up with his antics? "Bro...If he gets angry, let him go okay?"

"If he gets mad, I promise to step aside and apologise."

"That's good enough for me." Sans legged it into town, as Papyrus looked back over the bridge and saw the figure of Kain coming this way.

Compared to trying to tell Papyrus, telling the townsfolk to flee was alot easier. He told them a killer was coming, and they had to escape to a safer location in Hotland rather than stay and face Kain. He made sure to lead them to the boat himself and told the boatman that he would be needed to go back and forth.

The hooded figure understood, and started taking people away...

* * *

In ten minutes, it was done.

The boatman returned once more, his boat slowing down at the small wooden dock as he looked to Sans. "Tra la la. Are you ready to come with us now?"

"Yeah, yeah I think that's everyone...other then the monster kid. Knowing him he went to find Undyne, and...PAPYRUS!" Sans cursed himself. It's been too long!

One instant transmission, he was back at the bridge...No sign of his brother. "Papyrus! Where are you!?"

Glancing around, it was clear there hadn't been any violence here. He ran back into the now deserted town. "Oh damn damn damn! Where did he go!?"

...He knew. Just like the damn kid. Papyrus would still do the same thing. He headed to the other end of Snowdin, to the path leading to Waterfall.

On the way he saw a pile of dust on the ground, with a small brown and orange shirt covering most of it...

And indeed at the other end of town, as he slowed himself down and got himself behind a tree as close as possible without being spotted, was Papyrus, standing in the way of Kain, who had the Soul Reaver out.

"Monster-human! You have beaten all my puzzles and past me several times! You shall go no further! For I, the great Papyrus will stop you!"

Kain was heard laughing. "You must be joking!"

"I am not! I have heard of your violent ways! I will ask you to stop such acts and not use any force unless you have no other choice and-and you are approaching I see..."

Kain was indeed. Sans face was turning to one of sheer terror as he was expecting the worst possible outcome now.

"Bothersome skeleton. Let me explain something clearly to you." Kain walked right up to Papyrus, and grabbed him by his scarf, pulling him close and glaring. "You, are not, worth, my time. You are a joke. A fool who plays a guard. You saw the remains of the child who tried to act like a fool just as you are, saying he'll stop me like 'Undyne' would once I mentioned killing the Royal guard! I grew tired of you since that first encounter, but you keep trying to get in my way. Clearly just to waste my time!" With a mighty shove, Kain sent Papyrus back and hitting the ground on his rear.

"But-but I-"

"Don't bother getting up. Don't bother getting in my way ever again. If you do..." Kain pointed the Soul Reaver at the skeleton. "THIS, will be the last thing you see, like the child monster."

For once in Papyrus' life, something clicked in his mind that this was all very, VERY serious right now. "I-I understand Mon-hu-ster! I shall not bother you again!"

Kain smiled evilly, as he placed the sword on his back, walked by the tall skeleton left in the snow, heading to Waterfall.

Sans couldn't believe it. His brother...he stopped hiding, and ran over to Papyrus. "Bro!"

"Sans? Did...did you just see that?"

"You nearly got yourself killed is all I saw! I thought you said you would step aside!"

Papyrus got himself up. "I, I just wanted to face him but...he said I was a joke...a fool..." Clearly, Kain's words cut quite deep.

"Ignore him bro, you're the best guard there is! But I need you to guard the people who just went to Hotlands alright? I'm gonna keep an eye on the monster!"

"I...alright Sans. I understand. I'll go with everyone." Papyrus started to head back into town. "But brother...If he gets that sword out again..."

"Don't worry bro. I'll handle him."

With that, Papyrus left his brother alone, who now was focused on the path to Waterfall. "Undyne will spot him soon enough...I just hope our local scientist has been watching the killing and warned her of what's coming."

Sans looked over to one of the trees, and hanging off one of the branches, was a black, small camera.

* * *

Kain meanwhile, had entered Waterfall. The purple cavern was huge, with streams of water flowing through it...something Kain knew was coming with a name like this. He hated water. His vampire kind was unable to handle pure sources, as it was like acid to their flesh. He had developed a level of immunity of it when it came for it to be in drinkable fluids such as wine and alcohol, as well as it being frozen such as snow and ice throughout his old adventures and years of evolution.

But as he stopped before a river of water that was formed by one of the waterfalls, he knew stepping into this would be fatal. "Well...time to see if the old tricks still function."

He put his hands together and focus his energy, transforming into a massive cloud of dull golden bats, which flew over to the other side, and formed back together into Kain, with him looking quite relieved he could still pull that stunt off. It had been a fair few centuries since he ever needed to use it.

What he also noticed was a small flower having just popped out of the ground beside him. "Howdy!"

He glanced down at Flowey.

"So you spared the idiot huh? Not in the normal way that it goes around here but still. Why didn't you kill him like the other royal guards? Like the monster kid?"

"He is a waste of my time. I gain nothing with wasting my energy on him. The walking dogs were worth striking down. They tried to put up a fight. The child was a warning to him, I felt it would make him see some sense."

"Then you'll like who's coming up in this place while you look for your friend! She's the head of the royal guard that you killed! She's gonna be super pissed off! And you're not a kid nor a human...she won't hold back like she normally does."

"Good." With that, Kain started to walk on...but soon stopped.

He noticed there was a platform close by. Beneath it was long, dark blue grass.

Standing on there was being in greyish armor, with a red ponytail sticking out from the back of its helmet, one glowing yellow eye looking down at him and Flowey.

Kain stared at the person, making sure they were aware he had spotted them.

They stepped back into the shadows that were on the platform, and seemed to disappear from view...as far as Kain guessed, they just most likely had a pathway back there and took it. "I take it that was the captain?"

"Remember the monster kid said the name Undyne? That was her."

"Then I cannot wait to meet her in person."


	5. U1: Waterfall

Within Hot labs, Sans had called Undyne back.

He knew she saw Kain earlier. He called her on her phone to fall back from Waterfall for the moment. She hated Hotland, but knew something concerned him with this murderer that destroyed her royal guard in Snowdin.

With them both was Alphys the royal scientist, who was the one that made sure those who had fled from Snowdin were being sent to the shelter that had been set up to keep them away from the path leading up out of the underground.

The large screen in the lab was focused on Kain via hidden security cameras, as he was travelling slowly through Waterfall. He had met several monsters on the way who tried to confront them, either in a friendly or aggressive manner…both resulted in death.

Undyne had her helmet off and was watching it happen, getting madder and madder. "Sans you can't expect me to do NOTHING!"

"I know you want to confront him but believe me, Kain is no human and nor is he a monster. His a dangerous nightmare that should be avoided." Sans was staring at the screen as well.

"W-well where did he come from? The world above?" Alphys asked the skeleton.

"Kinda sorta. Listen I want you both to focus on getting everyone away from here, get everyone to safety and nothing else." He quickly turned to Undyne "That includes you. I know what you want to do but don't."

"…Why is he slowing down? Why is that flower talking to him?"

'Flower?' Sans turned back to the screen after Undyne said that and noticed Kain was looking at the walls of the caves, looking at the inscriptions and saying something, the cameras receiving no sound, but besides him was a pain in the neck that Sans should've guessed would be mixed in this somehow. "Flowey…"

"Flowey? Where have I heard that name before?" Alphys tried to think that over, whilst Sans was closing his eyes, beginning to feel tired again. Kain was clearly going to take his time looking for whatever he was looking for and…

Sans suddenly clicked on what it was.

"Gaster! The kid found him in Waterfall before!"

Within a blink of an eye, Sans was gone.

"G-gaster? The previous royal scientist?" Alphys focused on Undyne, who was clearly now getting angry. "U-Undyne?"

"Do what Sans want's you to do Alphys. I'm going back to Waterfall." She turned and began walking away.

"U-undyne wait! Sans said this person is dangerous!"

"Yeah well so am I! I'll show this intruder what I can do! I'm the head of the Royal Guard!"

* * *

Sans meanwhile, appeared in the basement of his house. The white sterile walls, the metal flooring, computers here were humming away…this was nothing like anything in Snowdin. It stood out.

Nearby one of the computers, was a time scroll glowing an eerie purple. Sans walked over to the machine it was beside and started to take a look at his notes. With each loop of the cycle down here, the notes were normally lost. But Sans soon found a way to prevent that. Inside the wiring of the machine was a fragment of the time crystal he had brought here. With that connected it had made sure the computer was unaffected by time distortions, loops and otherwise.

He checked out the images he took from the security cameras when Frisk once found a pathway to Gaster. A mysterious doorway that in most cycles never exists. He had to determine it's origin now so he could predict where Kain was going, trying to recall where exactly in Waterfall the place was…

He felt sleepy again, leaning over the keyboard and closing his eyes. This time around he didn't open them for a while.

But when he did, he noticed he was in the living room of his house, laying down on the couch. He bolted upright. "W-what the!?" quickly looking around, he noticed Papyrus in the kitchen, obviously trying to improve on his cooking skills. The smell of tomato and meat lingered in the air.

Sans got off the couch and ran into the kitchen. "Papyrus!"

His brother seemed to look at him with a surprised expression as he was cooking the mince for his spaghetti in the pan. "Sans? What's made you rush about?"

"Kain has! Why are you here? You're suppose to have evacuated!"

"…Who?"

It took Sans a minute as he stared at his brother.

Before it clicked, and he knew where he was now. He shook his head, rubbing the side of it and sighing loudly. "Right, right, must've been a bad dream. Sorry bro. Say, where's Raziel and Frisk?"

"The human and the not-so-human-monster have both headed into Waterfall. I…rushed ahead of them to inform Undyne before coming home. She said she'll call me when she wants information on the human so she could surprise them? It sounds fun. I hope they all enjoy themselves."

'So I'm back in this loop…' Sans frowned. "Well knowing Undyne and her ability to use spears she'll going to get to the 'point' of the matter with them." The blank expression from his brother showed to Sans he did get the joke there, but clearly was not impressed. "I'm gonna head to the basement. Lemme know when you stop burning the meat."

"What're you—OH NO!" Papyrus was clearly now noticing the rising smoke coming from his pan as Sans made his exit and left the house to go into where his computer was housed.

It didn't take long for him to get back to where he was in the other version of the underground. Soon enough he figured out the location…how to summon the door though?

That he now needed to figure out. He looked to the images around the time Frisk found it. Any sort of sequences of events or something out of the ordinary that made it possible. It wasn't one of Frisk's murderous runs so her killing people is out of the question. The kid was friendly to everyone, avoided Undyne's aggressive attacks…

Then he spotted it, as Frisk pulled it out of her pocket in one image, and by the timestamp that the door vanished and Frisk walked on, she didn't appear to have it anymore. A green crystal that glowed, a tiny fragment of it.

"A time crystal piece! But how the heck did she-!?"

He looked back through the images again. Something must've given her the piece at some point.

But no.

There was no evidence of Frisk stopping for it, spotting it, or picking it up. That means she came with it. Which didn't make sense as she never had it before that timeline and now.

He then tried to think within the spans of the timeline, there was only two people here who would carry time crystals. Himself, and Gaster.

One is trapped away.

So that means...He sighed in annoyance to himself. "Something tells me I tried to use a small fragment to play Chara's game one of our bouts, and that was the little trophy they got afterwards which came over to the next cycle."

Still, he now had the whereabouts of where the door was. He stepped back from the computer. "Welp, better head off to waterfall to see how things are going."

In an instance, he was gone.

* * *

"Hoi!"

"..."

"Hoi!"

"..."

"Hoi!"

Raziel didn't know what to make of this place.

Temmie village.

The little critters around him wore shirts, able to speak and had gathered to him whilst Frisk needed to look in the small shop nearby...the cave hole with a wooden board above it.

A part of him wanted to gut each and every one of these things to get them to leave him alone. He gave up talking to them as whilst they could speak, he struggled to fully understand.

"Cold humman! Smells like baed rotTen tEms!"

"Humman has claws liek us! Mosta?"

"UwahahaH! Yous liEk Tems Roight? Can I has scraf?"

"What covers my face is the cloth that carries my family symbol."

"Symboal? LieK shirts? Tems have LOTS of tehms!"

He stepped out of the group, not wanting them to try and trade their shirts of his stuff. He knew where that conversation was going to go, walking off towards the edge of the village leaving the obviously oblivious temmies behind...and spotting Sans standing there, watching him walk up. "Hey Raz."

"Sans. When did you get here?"

The skeleton gave a shrug. "Eh, about a minute ago. Noticed you were speaking to our local population of temmies so I just enjoyed the show."

Speaking of them, they had seemingly forgotten about Raziel now and were speaking amgost themselves, running around and seemingly enjoying themselves. Raziel had turned to look at them whilst Sans joined besides him. "The monsters in this place have been, unusual."

"How so?"

"They are very passive, besides one so far. They appear to be easily calmed and pacified by the human girl. She enjoys becoming friends with them so easily. And anything they strike her with she avoids like a master."

"She done it all before."

"Once before?"

"Frisk lost count once she got up to one hundred. That was, in one way, a long time ago."

Raziel looked over at him. "How long has it been going on for?"

"About 202 years Raz. Can't really say how long each loop runs for, sometimes days, sometimes months. Did she explain how it works out?"

"She mentioned us facing Undyne, a contraption named Mettaton, then waiting around for someone called Alphys to go to the hidden 'labs', the meaning of that word I do not understand, before we face the last one named Asriel and escape to the surface."

"Simple yet pretty much correct. She's going for a full happy ending this time."

"Happy ending?"

Sans sighed. "Everyone gets out. We all escape to live on the surface."

Raziel tried to figure this out. "But then something happens. Is that right?"

"Yeah...I recall it each time, so does the kid. It made her go idle on the second loop for a couple of months. Lived in Snowdin with me and Papyrus...You see the blue sky, the green lands below, the clusters of buildings made by humans in the distance. The fresh clean air going through you. It's almost magical to us who fled into this place years and years ago. We all say our goodbyes, we tell Frisk she can help us make contact with the humans again after so long, and I walk back into the underground...But as I turn to look and Frisk hold Toriels hand, or wave goodbye to her as she leaves..."

He could hear it, see it in his mind. The orange mushroom cloud that consumes the nearby city close to Mt Ebott. The sky going dark. The sudden intense heat. The rapidly rising winds carrying the cries of death…

The brief shock and terror in the voices of those nearby. Then, as the blast reaches Frisk…

He just wakes up in his bed.

"..." He notices now he must've just phased out as Raziel spoke to him. "Sans? What happens next?"

"Well, we just reset back here."

"Reset?"

"Yeah. We all just start again." He didn't feel like explaining what a nuclear bomb was. The nearest he could think to make it akin to was a magical spell so powerful it could wipe out a kingdom...even then that doesn't cover the long term destruction it brings.

But recalling the blast made him feel down. It reminded him that despite what the kid does, it always comes at the end. The cruel twist in the loop. "It's what makes the kid try other means of escaping. Like trying to do things differently, only help some of us, try other ways of doing so...or outright killing us all."

That moment, Frisk came out of the shop, smiling and greeting the temmies that moved in around her.

"That child? Killed you all?"

"A fair few times. The merciful attempts really heavily outweigh those darker attempts but still...she has. Out of frustration, despair, whispers of others. Each time it's one thing or another. Once she did it because she was simply bored. Got little bit of a god-like feel around herself as she felt like she could do anything she wanted. The reset reminded her otherwise...as well as me just dropping the act of not knowing when she asked me 'Do you remember me killing you all?'."

Frisk soon met up with them, with a temmie clinging on her head looking at them smiling away. "Hi Sans!"

"Heya kiddo. Just been looking after Raziel here. He needed a little 'tem' out from the little guys here."

That was the first time Raziel had seen a temmie give a death glare towards Sans before jumping off of Frisk and headed back to the others, clearly not a fan of puns. Frisk meanwhile had chuckled at it. "Heh. So now we're gonna head off and get through what's left of waterfall and see Undyne."

"She'll love Raziel. Probably call him a traitor monster and to face execution for his crime." He glanced at Raziel. "Just follow Frisk and leg it. She'll know when to go for it...oh! And don't be too surprised when you meet Mettaton. I mean, it'll be a heck of a shock to you that such things exist but it still relies on magic."

Raziel just took his word for it and eventually followed Frisk as they set off back into the caverns of Waterfall.

Leaving Sans to head to his next location, which, within several instances, he had arrived at.

A blank stone wall was before him, in an eerier quiet part of this place. The purple hue covering it reflecting from the ceiling…

He placed his hand on the wall. He was trying to sense for something. Anything. There had to be a small gathered point of energy related to the time crystals for them to have any effect on places like this.

But to his confusion, there was nothing.

"...Alright that isn't going the way I hoped. Had Gaster managed to find a way to hide even something like that?" He thought about it for a second. "Nah. Chronoa never figured it out so why would he?"

He stared at wall. But now he couldn't help but feel a terrible chill down his spine, as if someone was right behind him. He glanced to check and nothing was there, but there still remained that feeling.

He soon decided to leave it for now. He had other places to be and hopefully, Gaster might so happen to reveal himself in due time on this cycle of events. In an instant, he vanished.

* * *

In the other underground, Kain was standing where San was.

Besides him was Flowey.

Close them were particles of dust. Fallen monsters remains.

Kain stared at the wall before gently placing his hand on it.

"Hey uh, Kain? Don't want to rain on your parade but how the heck do you even know where you need to go?" Flowey looked up at him, baffled.

"I can sense something."

"What?"

"A calling."

Flowey just blinked before looking between the ancient vampire and the wall.

Kain slowly moved his hand away from the wall before pulling his sword out and impaling it into the stone wall with ease…

He was glad he held onto the handle of the Reaver, as that segment of the wall crumbled away, leaving a doorway into pitch darkness. Hoisting the sword back into its casing, he walked into the darkness, feeling something wrap around his left arm, glancing, he noticed the green roots and Flowey now there. "...What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm your friend remember? I'll come with you into this, place."

"Is it because you are afraid flower?"

Flowey slowly looked around at the endless darkness before them. He was heavily curious as to where this led never seeing it before, but at the same time he felt unwelcome and uncomfortable. "A little."

Kain was thinking of grabbing and throwing the damn plant back to the entrance, but then a whisper came out from the darkness, male sounding, echoey. " _Kain of Nosgoth..."_

Kain looked into the void he stood in for a few moments, looking in the direction his ears picked up the voice in before heading deeper into this place. The entrance slowly faded away as he and Flowey travelled. His footsteps were audible but there lacked any visible ground.

" _Timelines are an interesting thing aren't they? How many branches can come from single small decisions, how many realities form out of it. Parallels, alternates, quantum...They are all results, yet one must always affect the main timeline. One must always occur."_

" _Yet even that can be altered. A fixed point in time the time lords were so proud of calling it could be violated. By the 'edge' of the coin, as you describe it. The moment a powerful choice can be made. When those around the moment are aware of what is to come, and what could be."_

Soon, there was something ahead in the darkness.

A figure was standing there, in black, his back turned to Kain and Flowey. His voice was what they were hearing.

" _Time patrollers are suppose to make sure people such as yourself do not attempt to alter these moments, yet here I stand. Interested by what you defy. Choosing to save you instead of allowing you to be altered by your worlds major change. You have changed a key moment in time, but there is something greater I know of that you must exist to witness. I saw it once, in the scrolls that show a future."_

" _What we call time scrolls show the past and present. They are created in the moments. The scrolls that show futures, known as elder scrolls, change their contents over time, but were created at the dawn of the cycle. No more beyond the selected few exist."_

The figure turned around, looking at Flowey and Kain as they stopped before him. It's voice now clear to them.

"Kain. The balance guardian of one world. The bearer of fate to many others. I am Gaster, and I believe the future within the scroll of stars is one you'll find very, very interesting."

"You were the one who brought me to this, strange place." Kain looked a little annoyed at Gaster, whilst Flowey was now clearly showing he was unsure of what the hell he was getting himself into.

"P-professor Gaster...I remember you."

"Ah. Asriel." Gaster gave a smile, leaning towards the flower a little. "You should be thankful Kain has tolerated you up to this point. He is unlike Chara and Frisk and could have destroyed you without a second thought."

"You know, who, I am? Really am?" Flowey sounded really surprised at that.

"Of course. I was around when you and Chara went to the human world and came back severely wounded. That should've been the end of you both." Gaster turned away after straightening up, clicking his fingers.

The darkness disappeared, and now they all stood within an abandoned lab. There were damaged computers, cracked tiles on the ground, the ceiling held long since dimmed lights, the walls were covered in mould and rust.

Gaster walked over to the only working computer, it's dulled screen flickering. "But thanks to Chara that wasn't to be the case. Then but a few weeks after the incident on the world above happened and Frisk arrived."

"What did Chara do?" Flowey quickly asked.

Gaster looked back at the flower, before placing his hands at his back and looking at the wall beyond is old machine. "The boy found an altar. The altar of the deity us monsters followed before and whilst being cast in the depths by humanity hundreds upon hundreds of years ago. Do you know it's name, Asriel?"

"..." Flowey was clearly trying to think to it's previous life. "I know we once followed one and I vaguely recall praying once but-"

"Molag Bal. The tyrant who controls many monster-like species in this universe, including vampires." He faced them once again. "Chara found the altar and prayed for a way out for all monsters to get revenge on humanity, and should the monsters fail this chance, to damn all of them for eternity, specifically he said 'Molag Bals once-followers in the underground'. Molag Bal answered that prayer and thanks to it you were condemned. You had to live on by his will. Your dust carried your soul, and you took the form of that flower, whilst Chara was damned into the spiritual realm, unable to go to the Lifestream nor find peace in the Farplanes. Only two exceptions avoided this fate. Myself. And Sans."

"You said Vampires, yet I do not recall any being that I follow as a 'god'." Kain now spoke.

"Perhaps you know him as a 'Daedra' or deity, the latter being the correct name. He often comes to those who worship him in many forms but uses one of those two for what he is."

"No. I have never heard of either."

"Interesting..." Gaster thought about this for a moment. "Ah. Of course. You didn't have much of a choice in the matter did you? I vaguely recall your history. Mortanius, the necromancer. The pillars of Nosgoth. Each pillar controlled by a Aedra and a Daedra and granted a mortal champion."

"Now you mention the word Aedra."

Gaster smiled a little. "Aedra and Daedra are words used far more commonly in this universe then the word deity. In this universe you have the eighteen deities who control most of what is going on. The nine 'kind' deities, named by many mortals as the Aedra and the Nine Divines, and the nine 'evil' deities who are called the Daedra and the Old Gods. The pillar of balance, the one you are the champion of, is controlled by both Talos the Aedra and Molag Bal the Daedra. Molag Bal ensured you would become what you are whilst Talos had protected and watched the previous champion...Ariel, wasn't it?"

Kain nodded. "So I have been commanded by this, 'Molag Bal'?"

"Blessed by him Kain. He gives the power of vampires to others. Though I doubt you will want to thank him. He wanted you discarded as the countless times you had to fight fate have showed. Between him and the other Daedra who took an interest in your life being brought to an end, I can imagine you might be out for their blood."

The ancient vampire frowned. "And I suppose you want to help in that endeavour? Is that why you brought me to another world away from Nosgoth?"

Gaster motioned with his hand to Kain to come and stand besides him at the computer as he reached into his black coat that he wore...and produced a time scroll, a light purple aura surrounded it. "I want to escape this realm you've now entered. The only way was with you using the Soul Reaver to bring that wall down. Your sword has the ability to break boundaries. Time crystals only can allow me brief openings before I am dragged back into this place as a price for what I had to do."

Flowey was now fully interested. "What's that you got there?"

"A scroll of time. Of this place and that one moment. To let you understand what must be done to let all of us truly escape this nightmare." With that, he opened it up showing the inside of it towards Kain and Flowey, a white light slowly glowing brighter and brighter out of it, as the story within began to unfold.

* * *

Gaster stood within hot labs.

Alarms were blaring out across the place.

He stared at the giant screen before him.

Missiles, hundreds of missiles were launched into the sky of the world outside the mountain. Nuclear missiles.

He was typing away at the keyboard, trying to find a way, an answer to his questions.

"We have so little time...So little time! The crystal won't grant me anymore! I can't save the humans but I have to try and save those here! There has to be a way to improve the barrier!"

He yelled out in fury as nothing worked. There was nothing the systems on this place could do to avoid the certain coming storm of death. He was panting, pulling out the same scroll that was showing this past.

"Chronoa…Why must we let them die!? I was born here! I won't let it happen!" He tossed the scroll in fury away from him, the paper unfolding as it hit the ground as he focused back on the computer, hoping to find one last way out.

He didn't hear the heavy footsteps, the darkening shadow as it was cast over the scroll, a purple aura suddenly appearing over it as a light blue, three clawed hand reached down and picked it up. The echoing, demonic voice though had stopped Gaster in his tracks. "You want a way to save them, servant of Hermaeus Mora?"

Gaster spun round, raising his hands towards the figure, light blue energy forming.

There stood Molag Bal, his menacing height towering over Gaster, his icy blue eyes staring him down. A bipedal beast that is a mixture of both reptile and mammal, a long spiked tail and a fanged filled mouth with two large horns coming from his cheeks.

He slowly brought the scroll forward, as if offering it back to Gaster. "I have one offer for you. Take it or wait for the death of all those you cherish."

Gaster lowered his hands with hesitation. "Molag Bal...You still torment them do you? They renounced you."

"All but one. They offered me blood in exchange for power. A human child now dead, trapped roaming the spectral realm. The deal was that all those here are to suffer life beyond death for failing to take revenge on the humans of this world. With humanity aiming to destroy itself, I see no reason to keep the deal. But watching your desperation makes me feel...generous."

"You are not generous person, Bal." Gaster grabbed the scroll off him. "A liar, trickster and conqueror explain who you are."

"Ah, but time is short and your hopes will soon be dashed. Here is my offer: Pledge yourself to me, and I will enforce the barrier created by the men over six hundred years ago, and all those who live here will be saved."

"I require details."

"You don't have time."

"Amuse me."

Molag Bal clenched his fist for a moment before easing it, his eyes locked on Gaster. "They will live a secluded life, but any attempts to break the barrier will end in time being placed back to this moment, when the bombs hit. The barrier, and this offer, will be terminated when a living follower of my own passes through the barrier. A proof that only those who obey my will are able to survive."

"So I simply need to walk through it once the radiation passes."

"A small catch, you will not start here, but somewhere more difficult to escape from within this underground realm. Now make, your, choice."

Gaster smirked. He knew this place inside out. There was no where he didn't know of. Escaping will be simple enough. He placed his hand into the talon of Molag Bal. "I agree to the terms of your offer, master Molag Bal."

"Good...Good. I always like to take away my rivals best and brightest. Hermaeus Mora will not forgive you for your treachery. He will make you pay once you leave."

"I simply used him to improve my knowledge. He was not worth much to myself, like you."

"Hmph." Molag Bal stood back as the ground shook violently around them. "I shall take my leave. Enjoy your time here, Gaster."

In a click of his talons, he vanished in a white light...revealing Sans nearby, having come in to the labs soon after Molag Bal and having heard the deal.

He was clearly pissed off beyond anything. "Gaster! You betrayed us!"

"Sans...When did you get here?"

Sans pulled out of his pocket a time crystal. "Chronoa sent me back when she suddenly noticed a change in the timeline!" he aimed his other hand towards Gaster, palm outstretched as appearing close to him, forming from a grey dim light was a dragon shaped skull. From it's mouth a white energy beam began to charge up. "She told me to destroy you!"

"Its too late Sans. I've saved them all."

"If I destroy you I might be able to revert what you've done! You may be a fellow monster from this planet but I'll do whatever it takes to keep the timeline stable!" The dragon skull fired it's beam as Gaster quickly raised his hands up and fired out his own two small light blue energy beams...before a blinding white light covered them and the whole underground.

When it died away for Sans and his eyes adjusted, the ground no longer shook, all was settled...and Gaster was gone, only too late did he realize the deal dragged him off to somewhere that was far more difficult to get away from then he expected…

* * *

Gaster closed the scroll. "I was placed here, in the spectral realm with my own little patch of land, a computer that allowed me to see the mortal realm, to curse my mistake of dealing with that Daedra. For the last two hundred years I've been watching and making numerous attempts to leave, to fulfil the bargain and destroy this entrapment I've placed us all in, a life never ending and forever looping as someone will always try to leave."

"...Frisk...Chara..." Flowey realized.

"Chara cannot fulfil the requirement. A living follower is needed. Something I have never told the brat. All he could do is convince Frisk to do what he wanted. Frisk is an outside unknown to all this. She fell into the mountain as the bombs hit and the barrier was enforced. She past through it as it changed to the new condition...No doubt greatly effecting her and giving her, what she must perceive, as a power to reset things and keep living. I've long since figured out that it's merely because she is connected to the barrier, each time she died it was seen as someone trying to pass through, so everything would be restored back to before."

"...So you needed a living follower. And by that-" Kain figured it out.

"I remembered you. I recalled the scroll of the stars. I knew you carried the blood blessed by him. I knew your time was running out thanks to the state of your world. I recalled when the fixtures would be tampered with. That's why I started reaching out to you. It took a very long time, and to my annoyance, used up what energy that was stored in my time crystal. It could only grant me temporary visits to the mortal realm and making it go beyond this world took it's toll."

"And so you brought me to here. For the sake of escaping, and for that scroll's future you said of."

"…" Gaster walked away from them both, stopping a good distance away before raising one hand up. "On one side eight golden stars guided by four golden feathers and a singular golden crystal, shaped like that of a heart." then he raised his other hand. "On the other, eight silver stars, guided by four silver feathers and also a crystal shaped silver heart."

He slowly brought his hands closer. "And in the middle, a light teal coloured gem. A symbol of life waited for them."

His hands returned to his sides. "I recall the words whispered to me through the scroll, it's voice faint and distant but each word still reached me;

As the Multiverse begins it's descent into destruction. Eight golden stars will come from the four, and eight silver stars will follow.

The stars will follow each a god.

One will bring stability. Hope for a tomorrow.

Another will bring life, though short and soon entirely forgotten.

8 messengers will guide the stars.

And all will meet at the last core…

and only one god's prayer will be heard at the fifth, as the four begin to fade."

Gaster glanced behind him at Kain. "You are one of the stars. You are one of the golden ones."

"A Prophecy? That's all you relied upon for sparing me beyond this place? Who is to say I wish to allow that to pass? Who will tell me that is the best choice where I have defied those who have spoken such to me before? I will decided what paths I will take. As I have to be the scion of balance in Nosgoth, whilst returning it to the rule of vampires." Kain scoffed at Gaster as he began to head back to the hole he made to come here. "I have freed you, and now I must move on and make this barrier vanish. I have a world of my own to go back to."

"I shall accompany you from afar." Gaster began to follow the vampire, who stopped and glared a little at the monster as he stepped outside the entrance.

"For what purpose?"

"To try and convince you otherwise. Also to repay you for freeing me. I have no other option than to end this barrier, so, we are both heading to the same destination."

"..." Kain then looked to Flowey. "And you flower?"

"I...I don't know now. This is all so different from anything before." It was clear his happy-acting demeanour wasn't going to come back now. "Golly. To know this was all because of Molag Bal. I..."

"Don't waste my time. A simple agreement or a swift departure will answer my question."

"Asriel." Flowey looked over to Gaster as he talked. "You have been condemned to this form for a long time, only gaining moments of freedom to be trapped down here. Perhaps there is a way to resolve that, if you are interested. I have a few ideas that will require the labs in Hotland."

"...Alright. I'll stick around." Flowey then untwisted his vines off Kains arm and flung himself to the purple ground of the cave, quickly rooting himself in. "But I'm gonna watch from afar too. If this is all just some crazy mad route that ends with nothing I don't want to get any hopes up."

With that, he buried himself underground disappearing from view. Kain stepped away from the entrance, noticing a difference in the feeling of the place compared to the emptiness felt inside the hole in the wall.

Gaster slowly stepped out. To him it was like stepping out of a freezer into a heatwave, the air and all around felt completely different to what his been in for the last few hundred years, taking a few deep, slow breathes. "Ah, the mortal realm. How I've been waiting to come back and be alive again."

"I shall leave you to taking your time remembering it." Kain walked away, heading deeper into Waterfall and to Gasters amusement, the right direction for Hotland.

"Farewell Kain. I hope you will be able to deal with the one true obstacle in your way here. The head of the Royal Guard."

* * *

"NGGGGAAAHHHHHHH!"

Frisk was dodging left and right like a pro. Smiling a several blue energy shaped spears flew by her, holding a small blue spear for herself to deflect the odd one that she seemed to know she couldn't avoid.

Raziel was...surviving, knocking away spear after spear with the Soul Reaver and taking a few swings at their attacker, who was easily parrying each attempt. Though granted, Frisk asked Raziel to take it easy on their enemy before the conflict started.

"We do not wish to fight! Cease this pointless combat!"

"You're with the human! You should know what that means for us! NOW HAND HER OVER! NGAAAHH!"

The wraith soon found himself blocking the main spear their attacker carried, glaring into the singular eye of none other than Undyne.

Neither of them noticed Frisk was slowly making her way away from the fighting, heading towards Hotland.

"So what made you turn on us huh?! Did the human go 'Oh please mister monster I just want friends! Please look after me?'. Like she tried to pull with everyone else!?"

Raziel shoved her away, only to leap back to avoid a hail of spears shooting down from the ceiling. "We are at a mutual agreement! Your companions accept the child!"

"She's messed with their heads like she's done to yours! A good butt kicking will sort you right out! NGAAH!"

' _What is with that annoying battle cry of hers? Not even the human remnants of Nosgoth were this grating to me.'_ Raziel briefly thought to himself before finding he had to fend out another round to spears.

He rushed at her swinging the Reaver again, with her giving all she had back at him whilst he forced himself to hold back and avoid getting angry enough to kill this creature and move on.

But Undyne was no quitter.

Raziel soon began to notice this as they didn't stop.

She wouldn't stop.

Her spears were going left right and center, stabbing into walls, the ceiling, the earth. Didn't matter where, so long as it was wherever Raziel tried to go.

Maybe it was because he was different, or maybe it was because he was the first real challenge she's had in ages.

But the fact she completely focused on him now and stopped looking around for Frisk was becoming a major problem.

He just focused on the task and hoped Undyne would sooner or later call it quits as their battle continued on, with her each and every time saying to him;

"THIS TIME I GOT YOU! NGAAH!"

She never did, but she was confident the next one would work.

It led to them both eventually getting company, still failing to notice, of Sans and Frisk.

Sans was standing near the kid with a hot dog, whilst Frisk was nibbling on a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie, both watching the show of blue lights flickering around and Raziel's impressive wall climbing and jumping skills.

"So Kid? You like your new friend huh?"

"Mm hm." Frisk had a mouthful.

"Ya think Undyne's gonna get him eventually?"

"Mm mm." Frisk shook her head.

"Probably right, Undynes way of trying to get to the 'point' with those spears isn't helping."

Frisk was smirking.

Eventually, things did calm down.

But not the way Frisk expected it to.

Raziel had reached the end of his tether. He had one too many close calls with the spears and Undynes declarations of victory being imminent angered him. The next time she threw her spear at him...He dived down on her, smashing her head in the chest with his spare talon knocking her flying and slamming into the ground, and before she could recover and stand she came to a dead stop staring up at Raziel.

His Reaver was directly in front of her face with him looking down at her.

She focused her power and made three spears appear around him, ready to fly down.

He gave one warning. "I will strike you faster than those will strike me...and unlike you, I have died and returned before."

"Ohhh kay Raz, you can chill out now." Sans called out to him.

"I don't think that would be acceptable. If I turn my back to her, she will strike."

"...Uh oh." Sans started to panic. Frisk quickly rushed over to Raziel.

"Raziel! It's okay! Undyne can be a friend to us!"

"Excuse me!?" Undyne looked bewildered at that. "Friends!? With you!?"

Raziel glared at Frisk. "I have grown tired of this game child. I cannot trust this one and I have been patient with so many before."

"Please don't kill her!" Frisk demanded as Undyne looked at the child.

One of spears pointed to it.

"GOTCHA!" Undyne called out as the spear hurtled towards Frisk, something she noticed a little too late.

The Reaver caught the spear, knocking it away as it shattered apart, the green glow of the blade reflecting on Frisks face...before it swiftly moved away and was brought down on it's next target.

A faint wind blew through the cavern...as monster dust was scattered across the floor.

But near Raziel, his presence made something slowly appear. A small faint orb, blue tinted. Floating there above the monster dust.

Sans knew what that was.

A soul. Only made visible under certain conditions before they descend to the Lifestream. Raziel was one such condition.

He felt that hunger now. He needed this from that exhausting stand-off. Raziel moved the cloth from his face with his hands, showing the lack of a jaw, and a small black vortex appeared in the gap between him and his clothing.

The soul floated there for a small time, before it was dragged into the darkness and vanished. Raziel only a strong sense of satisfaction from consuming that soul, his spent strength returning to him fully as he placed the cloth back over his face.

Frisk was stunned. She just stood there, not moved since the spear came at her. Staring at the fallen remains of Undyne.

When Raziel turned towards her, the Reaver disappearing…

She ran. She fled to Hotlands.

Sans just slowly shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment as Raziel was about to run by to chase after Frisk but he stepped in front of the wraith to halt him. "Let her go Raz." He looked up at the figure, looking a little sad now. "The kid didn't know you. She probably forgot that while she's done it so many times, it's all new to you."

"I saved her and this is how she reacts?"

"She wanted everyone to make it. Undyne had been a real good friend to her over the cycles. It's a shame we won't get the chance to see that this time...and, perhaps, the last time. That's why it hurts more for Frisk. You might be the answer to us all escaping...and Undyne won't see that now."

Raziel went quiet. He just looked ahead, past Sans. The skeleton guessing he was reflecting on it. "Hey. Why don't you come back to my place for a while? Let the kid handle Hotland for a time. She'll probably cool off by the time she gets to the Core."

"Will she be alright?"

"The kid can handle everything down here." Sans placed his hand on Raziel's arm. "Here."

Raziel just felt...everything fly past him, in very brief, very small flashes of images. Then he found himself standing in the living room of Sans and Papyrus' house. He quickly spun around, dumbfounded by the sudden change of scenery. "How, how did you?"

"It's a technique I have. Don't worry about it." Sans walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning back and relaxing. "I'd say give the kid about 3 hours. You wanna watch some TV?"

The wraith looked at the glowing machine box, but wasn't interested. "I would rather be alone for a time."

"Alright. Nice spot near the river up north from here. Usually quiet." Sans closed his eyes. "I'll come find you."

He heard the footsteps, the door opening of his house then closing shut. Straight after Papyrus was heard from his bedroom calling out. "Sans? You're back home?"

Sans answered him. "Yeah. Been a real busy time in Waterfall."

"How did Undyne do with the Human and the other one?"

"...It left a lasting impression on her once the dust settled." Sans mentally kicked himself ' _WOW man._ ' "I wouldn't bother giving Undyne a call. She said she needed to pack and take a vacation to recover from the battle she had with them. Said she'll call you when she gets back."

"Oh okay! Maybe we should get her a welcome home gift later for when she gets back!"

"Yeah...sure."

Sans felt himself start to drift. He was trying to think of a way to eventually break it to his brother that Undyne won't come back…

He bolted awake, moving off the keyboard of the computer of his basement.

He knew where he was straight away. Kain's version of events.

Sans got himself away from the computer for the moment. The jumps were getting jarring to him. He decided he'd head back inside his house. No need to check on where Gaster should be now as he did it in the other timeline.

As he opened the door to the basement and closed it behind him stepping into the snow, he noticed a post it note on the door. "Hm?" He looked at it, and his body quickly went cold.

 _Sans._

 _Gone to help Undyne. Couldn't leave without being a part of the Royal Guard._

 _-The Great Papyrus_

* * *

Kain stood at the end of the bridge, staring past the deep ravine before him, for waiting for him at the other was the head of the royal knights, her menacing helmet showing her single eye through the visor as she stood ready with her blue energy formed spear.

He simply stood there, The Reaver in hand. His hair blowing lightly in the wind, as was hers. "So you must be the one who has been trying to strike me from the shadows. If that weapon is anything to go by."

Indeed, since his encounter with Gaster, his encountered Undyne three further times in her attempt to strike him down to no avail.

The voice that answered him was clearly pissed off, gritting through her teeth. "You murdered everyone you've met. You slaughter them without a thought. What kind of monster are you?"

"I'm one that your people have little chance of fighting against. I am a master of vampire kind. You are just a guard. Step aside." He took a step forward.

Without hesitation she quickly readied her spear in defense. "Sans warned me about you. I have no qualms in striking you down but I demand to know why you do this! Why do you just kill!?"

"Because this world holds little value to me, guard. There is nothing here I wish to keep and so far, all you have proven is to be an obstacle in my path to escaping." He took another step forward and as he guessed in his mind, the guard gripped her weapon tighter. He knew one final step would begin the fight.

"I'll stop you!"

"You can try."

He took the last step needed, and ran towards her sword held high.

She yelled out and charged, raising her spare hand as she ran towards him and made several spare spear appear around her and fly at the vampire, who easily avoided each one before she had to use both hands to use her weapon in defense, blocking the Reaver coming down, then from her left side, then right as Kain kept to the offense.

Before he allowed her to take the attack, thrusting her spear at him now which he simply avoided batting the weapon aside and punching her in the stomach with enough force it made her double bent over before he quickly moved around her.

She dropped her spear as she felt the twisted blade slice through her armor with ease, as well as her skin and flesh. It was clearly sticking out of her stomach as she looked down, her helmet falling off, rolling on the bridge before dropping down into the chasm below.

He roughly pulled the blade out, allowing her to fall to her side twitching and curling up as the cold feeling of death began to take hold.

"You were the head of the royal guard. If you fell this easy, then there is no one left to stand in my path who can provide me with any sort of resistance." He said with a tone of disappointment down at her.

"But, but I'll stop you!"

Undyne knew who that was, it alone made her snap out of her acceptance of death. Looking behind Kain, she could see Papyrus standing there, trying to look angry and determined.

Kain didn't bother to look. "I warned you skeleton, did I not?"

Papyrus wasn't allowed another word in.

Kain tightened his grip on his blade and as he spun around, allowed it to horizontally go through the air.

Leaving Papyrus with a visible slice through his lower chest, as he stared in shock at Kain...before he turned to dust, all that was left was his scarf that was blown away into the chasm, into the darkness.

Kain felt a little relief from doing that, placing his sword in it's carrying brace, before walking towards the other end of the bridge.

"Y-You just won't stop. Will you? You'll just keep, keep killing them all. P-Papyrus didn't deserve that. None of them deserve what you do!"

Kain looked a little surprised, turning back around to find Undyne on her feet, the pink blood of her species dripping on the wooden planks from the hole she had, her hand covering it. "I could feed on you if you wish for death to come more quickly."

"I, am not going to die. Not now." Undyne was now standing tall, letting go of her wound, eyes shut. "Not when you exist 'vampire'. Your kind is unforgivable, and if I let you go now, you'll feed on everyone, not just monsters, but humanity as well. But I won't let you!" Her eye opened, her face showing new strength and energy within her. "I know everyone is looking to me to end you! I know everyone fears you! I know that I, Undyne-"

Kain rushed at her again, aiming to simply plunge his weapon back into her stomach to end this banter.

But in the midst of his charge, Undyne was bathed in a white light, blinding him before he found his weapon being halted.

A blue spear had appeared, halting it dead in it's tracks as the light faded, Undyne's armor blackened, growing larger and mightier, a massive white heart embedded into the torso where the wound once was, her pauldrons spiked and vicious looking, the eyepatch she had burned away showing a glowing blue hue within the eye socket which was burning like a flame.

"-Will strike, you, DOWN!"

Kain roared out. He struck the spear aside and slashed her torso twice in succession, slicing through the armor and causing spurts of pink blood to gush out. But she smiled, summoning a dozen blue spears around her before kicking him back away from her as they launched towards him, making him use the Soul Reaver to deflect each one into the darkness around them.

The vampire quickly raised the sword up to the sky as light blue electricity formed from it's tip, swirling down the blade across his arms and shoulders before he pointed his spare hand towards Undyne and unleashed several energy bolts towards her, the burning sensation of each one striking her caused her to stumble a little as trying to block them only made the energy coarse through her spear, yet she still stood strong after, as Kain was before her, using his talon to slash at her face, blood spraying onto his arm as her face was mauled by it.

She laughed madly at his attempts to take her down and headbutted him with enough force to stun the vampire for a moment taking a step back. Then she felt him plunge his weapon into her.

He gave a little smile, before it turned to anger as she wasn't buckling this time, instead swinging her spear and causing a green energy curve to come out of it and send Kain back across the bridge, cutting into his arm and chest and causing a spray of his own inner liquids as he smacked into the wooden panels, breaking a couple with his back before he forced himself on his feet.

"What manner of sorcery is this..." He rushed towards her, and launched himself into the air, flying over her as she fired off a wave of spears, each striking the ceiling above as he landed a distance behind her, turning around and charging sword ready.

Undyne had turned to face him and was met his weapon with hers, halting the sword once more, his intention as he used his other talon to aim towards her wounded chest, and her blood quickly began to flow out of it into his mouth as he drank, making her step away, feeling weaker and weaker as her blood left her body.

But as the last droplets seemed to leave her, with Kain standing looking victorious...she still was standing. Looking at him like all he did was annoy her. "Tha, that all you got vampire?" readying her spear again and making ten more appear close by to her.

Kain was once more forced on the defensive, feeling a couple of spears reach him, one of them went through his left arm and another stabbed into his right leg before it dispersed.

He fell to one knee, looking at Undyne as now as a new blue light source filled the place. Like a great wall surrounding her, hundreds of energy spears were at the ready as she aimed the one she held towards him, ready to throw it as it become brighter with a mighty aura covering it. "This is where you FALL!"

Kain quickly got himself up from his weakened position as Undyne tossed the weapon, with every other spear flying along with it towards him.

They all past by Kain's last attempt.

A shrouding mist was in his place as the spears smashed and began to cause the collapse of the bridge, causing Undyne to leap high into the air backwards and crashing down onto the stone pathway leading to Hotlands, her feet leaving indent cracks on the ground.

She watched as the mist seemed to be running, as if escaping the collapsing bridge before it too jumped high up.

Reforming into Kain as he held the Soul Reaver in both hands, aimed downwards towards her as he cried out "VAE VICTIS!"

The blade landed square into her head, the hilt touching her skin as she went rigid, Kain standing on her shoulders for but a few moments before leaping past her, pulling the blade out as he went.

She remained there as Kain landed turning around to meet her again. But this time, he knew he had reached victory. Undyne, her armor and herself, appeared to be slowly dripping to the floor, her body unable to maintain itself any longer. He figured out what kept her alive to this moment. It reminded him of Malek, a man who had his soul forced in a suit of armor, able to keep fighting till he his very being was unable to hold it together. "A soul as powerful as yours living in a place filled with fools, able to push on beyond a point of death. It's kind've sad."

"He—heheh...heheheh. Maybe, you were right. Maybe there, is no one else that can give this much, of a resistance. But they'll try, heheheh, they'll try. And with their actions, this, world will, live on..."

With that, as her legs were no more as her arms melted down, she turned to dust.

Kain walked away heading to his next stop in the Underground, but not before he had spotted someone that had been watching this entire thing, giving them a moment's glance.

Sans was across the way. He had watched the entire thing happen. He had planned to rush in and strike Kain as he was occupied with Undyne, but the fact she was incapacitated at first so quickly, then Papyrus came at the worst moment led to him just staring on. His mind wrecked with grief as he saw the scarf disappear down into the depths. He only snapped out of it as the bridge collapsed.

No matter how many times his brother died, it hurt. Especially now, as this could be leading to the final chance they have at getting out alive. "P-papyrus..."


	6. U1: Hotland and CORE

Kain was walking the empty eerie halls of what was known as the hidden labs. The ground was wet, slimy a little thanks to negligence over time, the lights weak and flickering.

He hadn't planned on coming this way, but when he stepped into the labs above this one, Gaster had appeared before him, imploring him to come down here and to clear up the 'unfortunate results' that his replacement had created.

He chose to out of curiosity. He wanted to see these unfortunate results.

He soon found them.

Mutated, distorted and highly deranged amalgamations of monsters who clearly were once separate beings now infused. He wasn't sure how it happened to them, and had on encountering them, lost his interest on being here. He could feel they were undead though and decided to ease their suffering, destroying each one he encountered.

The last one he met was a collection of dogs meshed into one lifeform, a hole where it's face should be, and eight legs crawling on the ground. It's head soon found itself separated from it's body as it gave one last distorted howl of pain, and it melted down into a pool of liquid before drying up transforming into the dust these creatures were known for.

He knew Gaster had been following. "There. That would appear to be the last."

"I believe it was. Thank you Kain."

Kain placed his weapons in it's hold and turned towards the ex-royal scientist. "Now I believe you can part with an explanation as to why you wanted them gone."

"They deserved to be free from the suffering they were in. they were the results of us trying to inject 'determination' into them."

"Excuse me?"

"To the rest of the Universe, forcing their souls back into their dying forms. Most of us monsters here, excluding myself, Sans and the royal family, suffer from weak bodies. Fragile and easily destroyed. Our souls quickly released from their shells without much of an effort. A major cut on a leg or arm can prove quite fatal. Alphys tried to explore a way to improve our survival chances, injecting the Lifestream in a liquid state into the bodies. As you can see, it didn't exactly work. It made them live, but their bodies struggled to maintain themselves, not capable to holding the energy of other souls as well as themselves."

"What is this 'Lifestream'?"

Gaster thought about this for a moment, walking by Kain as he did. "The life blood of planets, where the souls of all living things return to in order to be placed elsewhere on the planet. Though most are of a standard there are unique ones. Like for example your lake of the dead is a direct link to the Lifestream. That water that kills anything it touches is the Lifestream in a material form. But is far more acidic and corrosive then most."

The lake of the dead. Kain cast Raziel into the very lifeblood of his planet. He wondered what happened to the others he threw. "When Raziel was thrown into the lake, he returned as a wraith. Do all those that are thrown into the blood of worlds suffer the same fate? I have tossed many and-"

"No Kain. Raziel is a unique case. Whilst the Lifestream tortured and burned away his body, what remained was spared by a Daedra, protected his body as Raziel continued to rot in the Lifestream for many years, just because the Daedra wanted to save him for later."

Kain started to follow Gaster as they headed into a nearby room with several old computers, the smell of mould and dust filled the air. "I take it this Daedra is no doubt Molag Bal?"

Gaster chuckled a little. "Not at all. It's name is Hermaeus Mora."

"...The one you served."

"He and Molag Bal are not on agreeable terms. He wanted to use Raziel to destroy you."

"My lieutenant was quite close on that matter a few times."

Gaster booted up one of the old machines, waiting for it to load. "I gathered such. Even could of struck you down at one of the fixed points in time. Yet he refused."

"His free will was key in that matter." Kain was now beside Gaster, looking at the strange machine and it's screen.

"Yes and no. It is more to do with influence. Whilst the forces around you both wanted one path, Raziel was unsure, and you wanted another. You convinced him to change directions. Your quite the talker when you need to be. Charismatic despite all things. I suppose that bleeds from being a noble on your world before all this."

Gaster soon found the files he was looking for. "Ah, here we are. The Lifestream extractor device and the crack where we can access such is in the depths of Hotland."

"You want to access it?"

"It's for Asriel. The flower."

Kain frowned. "I don't see why you would waste time on him."

"Because of all those here, he is the one I feel pity for now. Every other monster after all these years have lost my favour as I remained trapped. Most had forgotten I existed, that I spared them. Perhaps I will forgive them when we leave and they come out from hiding from you. Perhaps."

That's when they heard something move behind them. Gaster already knew. "Asriel. Right on time. I have a plan in motion and it requires your presence."

Flowey was clearly feeling nervous about this. "What, what do I need to do?"

"I simply need you to come with me to a special location. Meanwhile Kain will, proceed, through Hotlands and no doubt deal with any potential enemies to him. Kain?" Gaster turned to face him. "Go back to the lift you came down on and return to the labs above and make your way east. We will meet again."

Kain didn't bother with an answer. This had nothing more to do with him and he had his own work to do. Luckily Gaster told him about the buttons inside the room that raises up and down within this building, the 'lift' as the monster called it. He made his way over to do and made it bring him back up to the empty labs. They were cleaner, more brighter but when he arrived, there was nothing to greet him, like everyone had evacuated.

Well at least on the way down there wasn't anyone. This time there was a square shaped...metal box. Riding on a wheel and had two, cylinder armoured arms and gloves as far as he could tell. It was standing near a huge crumbling gap in the wall shaped like it. On it's back it clearly had a huge switch saying 'ON/OFF', and as it spun around to face Kain, he noticed it had a panel of lights on the front as it spoke to him in a rather overly cheery voice. "Well well! If it isn't mass murderer himself! Sorry that I was a little late on my arrival but thanks to you I had to help get my beloved fans away and prepare for you something SPECIAL!"

It was certainly of interest to Kain as he slowly approached it. "What...are you? All I can see is armor. How do you see through the lights you are emitting?"

"I'm a machine! Call me Mettaton darling! Everyone calls me that, including those you've slaughtered!" It remained...awfully cheery sounding as it gave a few sarcastic claps. "Bravo to you! It wasn't like my merchandise needs any customers!"

Kain just stared at it. What the hell was it talking about?

The robot seemed to continue on. "Well now I suspect you plan to get through Hotland! If you do I'll be waiting for you within the depths of the core to put on a show so powerful, so graceful that you'll be dead within seconds!" With that, it rolled away on it's wheel through the door without glancing back.

Kain was sure that was a challenge thrown out at him. That was enough to make him begin the pursuit.

* * *

Raziel had avoided the river spot Sans suggested. He didn't want to be in Snowdin. He wanted to be further away to think things over. A little solitude always done him in favours with the way things were. He chose to head back towards the ruins.

Only as he approached the door to it, did he notice someone had come out. It was a face he didn't expect to see until he entered, and she seemed surprised to him as she closed up the door and turned around. "Raziel!" She seemed happy to see him at least.

"Toriel. I thought you were against the idea of leaving those ruins."

"Well, seeing you and the child leave...it made me think a lot about what I was doing...or more precise, what I'm not doing. Making Asgore stop his plans to kill the child for their soul." She looked around for a moment. "Where is the child anyway?"

Raziel had a brief sigh. "She has chosen to move on without me. My actions have made her fear me."

"Your actions?"

"I had grown tired of the friendly charade. This one monster would not cease her need for combat. As I tried to reason with the child the monster tried to attack her...I struck the monster down after protecting the human."

Toriel was silent. He wasn't sure if she was angry or shocked at him killing something.

But as time seem to pass, as the snow fell into place around them, Toriel shook her head a little whilst giving a tiring relief of breath. "I knew this would happen. I knew from looking at you that you and the child would sooner or later clash. But do not allow one death to make you walk away."

"Toriel?"

"We monsters are not wholly innocent. We have killed. Whilst the child can try and avoid that, there will come a time where peace cannot be achieved. How many times have you killed Raziel?"

He never bothered to count, but the only words he could think was "I have yet to stop."

"Then so long as you are around, the child will not have to perform such actions. I'm not saying killing is acceptable, but it can be a required thing if you feel there lacks another option. The child will have to learn this one day. Perhaps you should go and speak to them, explain that to them."

"I do not think she will listen."

"Would it hurt to try Raziel?"

He mulled over it for a little while. "It cannot bring matters to a worse outcome at this point. Very well. I shall pursue the child and try to speak with them. What of you?"

"I shall be making my way to the barrier. I hope we shall cross paths again."

She began to walk past him. As she did though she suddenly stumbled and fell to one knee holding her chest, coughing.

"Toriel?" He moved closer to her. "Are you well?"

Her coughing eventually abated, and she forced herself back on her feet. "It is nothing Raziel. Lately I have been feeling...weak. Like my strength has left me a little. I am sure it is from me being restless since the time you and the child left. Please do not be concerned for me."

She gave him a smile, and soon went on her way. Leaving Raziel standing there looking at her depart, before turning back towards the ruins...Though the advice was very sound, he knew Sans informed him to allow the child time.

Choosing to take in the skeletons suggestion, he walked into the ruins wishing to explore them for a time before returning to Sans home.

But as he made his way through Toriel's home to the place beyond it...something felt disturbing.

The monsters around this place seemed to be missing. Had they all left before Toriel?

He dismissed that notion, she would've said something. As he walked past her rather easily navigated spike trap...he noticed someone at last.

A froggit...that was crawling around weakly on the floor, struggling to breathe. It seemed to be in pain and couldn't even acknowledge Raziel's presence as he approached it. "I recall there being many of your kind. What has happened?"

"R...ri...ribb..." It stopped moving, it's strength had given way as it turned to dust.

A soul, small and white appeared where it was and before Raziel could do anything, it faded away into nothing.

Only now did he notice the fact floating in the air here, were more particles of dust, far more then when he and the child ventured through here.

It didn't take long for him to guess where they came from, as the dust of the froggit was soon swept away by a breeze into the air.

He had to check around. There had to be another monster. He explored everywhere he and the child had been here, venturing back to where he crawled out of the ground, to back inside Toriel's house and checking every room there.

But all he kept finding was dust.

He decided now to go beyond the route they took, noticing old ruins within the caverns that no doubt housed these monsters once. All of them looked barren, empty. There was no doors, no windows, broken stalls and torn down banners from long ago filled the place, only thing he noticed was an increase in the dust as he approached one particular large square building made of stone, that had an actual wooden door, albeit decayed and had additional planks to stop access into the building, but had been torn down.

He walked into the place and finally found something of interest.

There was vast amounts of dust here, swirling weakly around a shine of some-kind...It was made of a dark marble, thin at the bottom but formed into a bowl at the top. Attached to it was the face of a hellish demon, and from it's mouth flowed a dark red liquid...blood. It didn't leak out beyond the bowl.

Raziel slowly approached the altar. Something about it...he felt a faint connection to it. "Interesting. For what did they pray to as their lives came to an end?"

"They prayed for someone to spare them."

That came from behind him. He quickly made the Soul Reaver form in his talon and spun around, pointing the greenish glow of the blade into the darkness.

There was someone at the wall near the entrance, their legs, arms were concealed in shadow, their green and yellow striped shirt barely visible as was their brown hair...but while their face was hidden away their glowing haunting red eyes stood out like beacons. "They prayed to their old master. But he let them die."

Raziel stared at the being...and soon picked up on something. As a soul wraith, he knew the feeling when there was one around. "You are a spirit."

"One who's body you stole to come to the material plane. I was buried within those flowers by Toriel."

"Then perhaps you can tell me as to what has happened to these monsters?"

The dark spirit chuckled. "You and that Kain..." That quickly caught Raziels attention as it continued. "You're both walking the same routes at the same time. Two undergrounds existing in one go. But that can't go on forever. The split was an unexpected effect of what Gaster had done, and now things are beginning to merge back into one."

"So Kain does indeed live still. If what you say is true, why are they suffering?"

"Isn't it obvious? The most dominant version of the underground is asserting itself. Kain's one. Where all these creatures you and Frisk befriended are dead."

"Now I must ask one more thing. Why are you here?"

"I simply come to pray to my master with this shrine...perhaps you know him? Molag Bal?"

"I do not."

"Come to the spectral realm, he may come to see us soon and could explain more to you."

Raziel stared at the figure carefully, eyeing it up… He felt on guard right now about the idea, but at the same time he had little concern with being in that actual realm. He was comfortable there with his current state of being.

He willed himself out of the skeletal rotting remains of Chara, which fell to the ground in a heap barely covered in a green and yellow torn shirt and dark filthy brown trousers.

The spectral realm was a reality that, compared to the mortal realm and others, is perceived visually differently by each person depending on what they expect and their current state of existence.

For example a living mortal who managed to enter this realm would not have their perception majorly altered. To them it would seem to be a dull coloured, lifeless copy of where they came from. For spirits the results are vast. To Chara, the stone building is black, blood leaking from the walls, the ground embedded in bones and skulls of the monsters that live in the underground. Living beings to him seemed like red silhouettes.

To Raziel, everything was a dim blue colour, the walls seem to slightly move and come alive, pulsating. The ground was slightly shifting and moving, and the doorways were twisted and distorted. The body of Chara in the mortal realm to him, was covered in a faint glowing mixture of light blue and purple light, signalising to him it was possible to use as was his secondary power should the normal route he would take in the Nosgoth, Planar portals, were not available. Both were seeing the same building, but not in the same way. To Raziel in this realm, the living were were faint outlines barely visible to him.

But both could see eachother clearly. Something that remained constant with spirits here was that they could see eachother just fine regardless of what else they can see.

Unlike the freaky appearance Chara had in the mortal, here Raziel could see clearly that it was but a child, rosy cheeks, red pupils, brown hair pale skin...with a small knife in his hand, smirking at at the soul wraith. He was still standing where he was in the mortal realm. "Well now, you're quick to let go of what was mine."

Raziel seemed...a little bemused by Chara. "I expected a monster pretending to be human. Not a human child."

"Don't underestimate me creature." Chara was smiling evilly. "I'm the human that the monsters fear. I'm the one who whispers to Frisk to do what I tell her when those useless things try to befriend her."

"And why?"

"Because their cowards! They choose not to fight, to kill those above ground but seek more peaceful ways of living! I died for them and all they could do is let the humans kill them!"

"I see." Raziel turned his attention to the shrine, which was glowing with a red aura to him in this place. "Perhaps they are not warriors. Afterall I dispatched that Undyne with one strong strike."

"They could be!" Chara hissed. "They should've been. But the one I helped to escape, Asriel...my brother thanks to me being adopted by the monsters, couldn't bring himself to kill when the humans converged on him. Molag Bal helped me with that revenge...and Gaster made it even better, creating the cycles, the loops in time."

"The very one we're now trapped in that Frisk wants to escape, with my help." Raziel summed up as he approached the shrine, that feeling of knowing it getting stronger.

"I can't let that happen." Chara played with the hilt of the knife in his hand. "If Frisk breaks that cycle, I'll be trapped here. Molag Bal's offer to me will eventually get fulfilled when the monsters die and then...I'll have to pledge myself to him within his realm, instead of going to the Lifestream or staying here. Coldharbour." The child shivered for a second. Molag Bal had shown him a taste of it before...the icy cold winds, the beasts that roam that place, the dark almost endless nights…

Coldharbour. Now that rang a bell with Raziel as he stared at the shrine. "I recognize that word. Coldharbour. In ancient vampire texts they mention such a place for those that finally meet death."

"Vampires are a main collection of his. All vampires follow him by right of blood. He brought about the first vampires in this universe. There is no Lifestream waiting for us, only the cold embrace of our master."

"I have no desire to visit this realm of Molag Bal child. I intend to defy any fate that awaits me, and confront Kain." Raziel turned away from that eerie shrine, looking at Chara now, who was staring back at him.

Chara didn't like the sound of that. "You can't do that. You need to let the cycles continue. Our master would want that."

"I have no master."

"Molag Bal is master to both of us...and if you won't keep out of this business-" Chara suddenly pointed the knife towards Raziel. "I have no problems in slashing your soul apart!"

With that, Chara ran towards Raziel, yelling and thrusting the knife towards the chest of the wraith as he got close, sure of himself that this would be an easy kill, as with all the monsters his met.

Raziel easily sidestepped the blade, letting the child pass before forming the blue shape of the Soul Reaver in his hand and brought it down at Charas back.

The soul weapon didn't tear the clothing the child was wearing, but Chara felt it slash through their skin and flesh making him cry out as he attempted to turn around and fight back.

Only to face three consecutive strikes across his chest and stomach, the Reaver slashing through him before it was plunged into his chest, his body lifted off the ground as Raziel held him high, glaring at the small spirit. "Tell me, did you plan on attacking me regardless of the answers? Was this all a trick?"

Chara was snarling, trying to swing the knife still in a vain attempt to slash at Raziels face. "This, this isn't over monster! My soul is stronger then anything you have!"

"You don't know what I am, do you?" Raziel asked coldly, the question silencing Chara. "Let me tell you one thing. From this day you will not serve Molag Bal. I release you, to the wheel."

With that as Raziel kept Chara held high, he moved his cloth away from his face showing the black void that awaiting the ghost child.

He could only scream in terror as he felt himself being pulled in unable to escape, the spirit blade had held him in reach of the darkness.

Soon, there was silence, as the knife dropped to the ground and faded away.

Raziel made the blade vanish connected to his arm. He focused on the rotting remains of the child. What it said about Kain's being the more dominant one...was that because he was making more of a progress to the exit of this place? Was it because Frisk was slowed without Raziel?

"If Kain manages to escape...will I be trapped here? Be forced into a cycle of my own in this place?" He spoke to himself, thinking it over.

He knew what he had to do.

Soon back in the mortal realm, the skeletal rotting remains rose up, and reformed into the soul wraith, who quickly got moving out the ruins, climbing back up to Toriels home and headed out of the place to get back to Snowdin.

He soon encountered Sans who was standing outside his home looking...distant. The skeleton didn't even acknowledge him until he was a few meters away. "Oh...hey Raz."

"Sans. How long have you been waiting?"

"Huh? Oh, not long. I uhh...been busy...been places and all that."

"Such as Kain's version of this place?"

That caught Sans attention for a moment. "Huh. How'd you know about that?"

"I encountered a human child that was a spirit. It had attempted to attack me."

"Ah. Chara. Sorry about him, a real pain in the backside for everyone. I take it you managed to get away?"

"I dealt with him."

Sans chuckled. "Heh, nice. Makes everything a little easier. So you know about the other underground now...Well I've been there lately." The skeleton placed it's hands in its pockets. "Kain is busy."

"I take it he is encountering the same as I am?"

Sans nodded. "Yeah. He dealt with Undyne a little while back...my brother too… Now Papyrus hasn't been feeling well since and I'm trying to figure out why and what the connection is."

Raziel explained to Sans his encounter with Chara, what he told Raziel about the merging and what it was doing to the monsters.

"...We need to find Frisk. Now." Grabbing Raziel before the wraith could do anything, both vanished from Snowdin.

* * *

Kain had ventured through Hotlands with minimal resistance. The heat of the place barely hindering him as were the monsters that Mettaton had clearly set up to get in the way. Each and every one unlike the others, were ready for him, they were prepared for a battle and had been hired to take the vampire down giving their all.

It's just that their all was not good enough to even touch him.

Kain wandered through the abandoned MTT Resort, looking at the technology in interest briefly before he left the place and found himself staring at the entrance of the location known as Core.

Kain now found himself on a walkway, lit up by the blue lighting within this most unusual of places he had seen so far in his journey. Above him was dozens of large black cables connecting to it as well as the Resort behind him. The floor was alive with lines of red and blue energy flowing through it, the metal surface created to transmit to the land underground. The doorway ahead had several lights surrounding it, all neon blue except for the one above the door that shined with a blood red glowing orb.

"I created this place for them soon after becoming a Time Patroller. Normally giving this level of technology to those not ready was inadvisable, but Chronoa didn't seem to mind at the time. Nowadays due to the fact they're supposed to have, I understand why it was okay."

Kain didn't bother looking behind him. He then heard Flowey. "Because we were supposed to be all dead, right?"

"Correct. Now Kain. Mettaton awaits you inside. I shall help you get through this place as it is easy to get lost in. No doubt he has disabled the lift at the entrance to hinder progress." Gaster was now standing besides Kain, looking at Core with Flowey on his shoulder, the green roots of the flower around his arm. What Kain had spotted though was that Flowey looked, in pain a little, sweating a large amount as if fighting against something.

"How did your little tests go?" Kain decided to ask.

"I've done all I can for now, but the last piece Asriel needs will have to come from somewhere close. The Lifestream can only help him regain the shape for a temporary time, but if left as it is, he will mutant into something he knows well enough that is pretty much an abomination. He needs blood. Such a thing will give the Lifestream fluid something to attach to and combine his remaining mortality back into a figure that's...more like how he should be rather than a flower".

The vampire looked at Flowey for a little while, then walked into the entrance of the Core. Gaster followed suit, the darkened pathway before was soon replaced by hundreds of hundreds of small lights that covered the walls and bouncing off the blue metal flooring, such as its light that Kain had to quint his eyes to avoid being blinded.

Kain found himself at a minor disadvantage with this issue. Granted such light that could easily match the sun should burn him, his age as well as evolution has allowed him a degree of immunity from the light and it's dangerous effects to Vampire kind.

As he walked through the futuristic complex, Gaster had indeed helped via guiding him. Telling each direction to turn and what to expect within each hallway and room, including the types of monsters that will be around.

Final Froggit, Whimsalot, Astigmatism, Madjick, Knight Knight. Each of these monsters proved to finally be a decent enough challenge for Kain that he had to take them as serious as Undyne. They would often team up to try and get the jump on Kain. An example would be that Knight Knight would get in the way of Kain and sacrifice itself to his blade whilst Whimsalot and Madjick would use their magic and weaponry to strike him from afar.

Another time two Final Froggits would slow him down and try to attack him one way while an Astigmatism would attempt to use it's magical attack to strike Kain from behind.

All the while Gaster would purposefully step away from any confrontation to allow Kain to handle the matter. It wasn't in any clear malice but rather due to the fact Kain would most likely want to deal with these monsters without interference.

He had explained this to Flowey, telling him of Kain's exploits that he knew of, saying about how Nosgoth, a major landscape on a different world, fell into pure chaos and despair thanks to Kain, and Kain alone. How each pillar that controlled the world fell apart by his hands. How he now intends to bring that world into the rule of his kind as he wishes to stabilise his home now rather than lead it into it's far future state of eventual death.

Flowey, like everything so far, found it difficult to take in. The might of Kain was especially shocking to him to watch. Chara when they got Frisk to commit to killing found interesting ways to taking monsters down but Kain...he was enjoying every victory he gained. A smile on his lips as the monsters in his way turned to dust.

Soon the last Knight Knight fell down, the dust sprinkling into the Core. Kain had arrived at a doorway leading into what appeared to be a massive hall. It had a raised floor in the center of it that was covered with glass tiles on the ground, the steps and floor around it a deep blue, the walls dark and barely visible...and on that raised platform.

Awaited Mettaton.

Kain walked onto the raised platform, stopping as he got off the steps staring the machine down. Meanwhile Gaster and Flowey came into the room, waiting at the doorway.

"SO, you've finally got here! I hoped my mercenaries would have destroyed you at some point! I got them for a cheap price once I told them how they'll be saving the underground from your vile acts. Instead you turned them into dust and left the place more empty than it was before! How does it feel Kain? How does it feel knowing my only fans are the ones who hide in fear within our safety bunker, praying for a saviour?"

Mettaton raised its hand up to the top of it's head in a swooning motion. "Oh to know I have to take center stage to bring you down. It truly is a shame that I must be the one to do the work that others could have done if you just accepted that you'll fall sooner or later!"

Kain didn't answer, just staring at the machine.

"Well darling! If I must perform so be it! I shall give you a special preview of my ultimate combat form that my friend had prepared for me should I have to act against you! I hope you are prepared to meet whatever being you pray to!"

The machine spun around, it's arm outstretched and finger pointing towards Kain. "For now you will face me! Mettaton! In a battle to the death! With your death being the center piece, and my body being shown live to those in the bunker to let them know of my beautiful form!"

Stage lights hanging from the ceiling came to life, pink and white beams bringing the hall to life, showing the blue walls of the place that also had additional stage lights on standby, which soon triggered as well, a rainbow of colours filling the place as the robot began to spin around again and again and again, faster and faster, before a massive smokescreen was released beneath it, shielding it from view.

As the smoke began to dispersed, there stood Mettaton, now within what was known as NEO form. Long black metal legs, a thin slender metal torso carrying it's heart glowing white upside opposite a dimly lit large pink one, slender black arms and one with a white metal hand, the other with a pink energy glowing arm cannon. On it's back were two wing like objects that were emitting pink lights to produce false wing membranes. It had a thin, femine-ish face with long eyelashes, one side of the face had a pink iris' glowing eye which was briefly seen before Mettaton closed it, the other seemed like it had been striped down. Whereas the face was white that segment was black and wires shown, with the eye socket glowing red. It finally had shiny black medium length hair, swept to one side to show it's full face and magnificent set of teeth as it smiled.

"Now look at me and realize what you face Kain! Look in defeat as I am the result of what the monsters need! A star! A hero! A legend in the making! From this point I will become the one, the only-"

As Mettaton finally opened his eye to finish his speech, as the red eye socket was non-functioning, he could only stare in horror.

Kain was already before him, weapon held high. The blade now rushing down.

It went right through his NEO transformation. He was cut perfectly in half, his insides spreading out, white liquid spraying across the ground, wiring sparking and gears falling away as the robot landed apart from each side of itself.

Kain walked past the remains placing the Soul Reaver back into it's casing. His footsteps now being the only sound. "If I wanted to enjoy a theatre show, I would do so on the comfort of my own world."

The last thing Mettaton managed to stutter out of one side of itself was "S-So, no time for, an autograph huh?"

Before the machine erupted, it's fragments spraying everywhere as Kain continued his journey, with an amused Gaster and a slightly disturbed Flowey still watching from where they all came in.

"I always knew Dr Alphys couldn't make something more sturdy. Despite the danger of Kain she still let it try."

"...Will he truly help me Gaster?" Flowey looked to the scientist.

"It due time once I reveal the source he needs to extract the blood from. Come. Let's follow after him. The journey is soon coming to a close." With that, Gaster with Flowey remaining on his shoulder, continued to follow after the powerful vampire, walking past the scraps of metal and small white puddles of fluid.

* * *

Raziel stood there. Waiting. Annoyed.

Sans said to hold on. To Frisk everything was still as normal. They were taking the best they knew best for the best outcome despite the loss of Undyne.

He insisted to let the kid get through Hotland, it would only be another ten minutes then they can tell Frisk that plans have to change as they could well be racing against the clock.

Raziel was especially annoyed due to the fact he was being made to wait within the MTT resort restaurant for them both. Standing alone at a table whilst other monsters watch him from afar, wondering where he came from.

Food held no appeal to him. That part of him long since rotted away. So when the waiters keep asking what he wanted, he was losing more and more patience on the matter.

Why here? Why not further ahead on their journey to the surface? This just felt like a brief diversion.

Soon, Sans had used his ability to make himself and Frisk appear at the table on the opposite side of Raziel. Sans just casually sat down at one end...whilst Frisk easily spotted Raziel and glared at him. "I thought when you said an extra someone you meant Papyrus Sans."

"My brothers feeling a little under the weather and Raz here wants to help you get out. Simple enough right?"

"After what he did to Undyne..."

Sans sighed. "Yeah well. Undyne has always been a bit stubborn kid. You know this well enough. But you gotta remember Raz here isn't from around the underground. They've never been here before. So He doesn't know he could spare Undyne by getting away from her. You didn't exactly tell'em what to do."

"I take it in previous cycles it was possible?" Raziel asked them.

Sans nodded, sitting back in his chair. "Yup. Sparing her makes her quickly become good friends with the kid depending on the actions the kid took before. If she hurt anyone Undyne would stop attacking but would refuse to talk to Frisk anymore. If no ones hurt, she comes around to the idea of friendship."

"Well, should we delay too long there will not be any monster that Frisk has spared left to enjoy becoming friends with."

It was loud enough that some of the other monsters around them turned their heads in surprise. Sans quickly dismissed it. "Ah don't worry about it folks. It's an upcoming show from Mettaton. You'll hear about it soon enough."

As the other monsters eventually lost interest, he spoke more quietly to them. "You could keep it down for us. Don't need mass panic right now."

Frisk meanwhile, was quickly worried about what Raziel had said. "What did he mean by that Sans? What's going on?"

Raziel decided to talk to Frisk rather than allow Sans to explain. "I encountered Chara recently. After our separation I decided to return to the old ruins. There all the monsters that lived in that place had now perished into dust. I found a shrine that the monsters here once prayed to, and there was Chara. They informed me that Kain and the underground he is going through is becoming the dominant one out of ours and his, and what atrocities he has committed are now being reflected here. Slowly but surely."

"Then...that dream. That death I experienced..." Frisk quickly realized.

"It was real. And soon his reality will surface."

"But, but I died all the way back at the flower bed...I don't feel any different." Frisk touched her neck, at where Kain had drained her blood.

Sans took a guess. "Probably because of what an exception you are already Frisk. Remember that the cycles revolve around you, so no doubt whatever power it is, is probably protecting you from what happened over there."

"Then, then what do we do? I don't want to lose you all." Frisk was starting to panic, her breathing getting a little tense now.

"Just get through the Core with Raz okay? Both of you hurry through it. I know there'll be problems blocking your way but let Raziel distract them before he evades them and keep moving on. Don't try and resolve what they want just get through as fast as possible. I know you can do that kid. I know you want to save us." Sans reassured her.

That got the kid more confident and settled. "Al-alright Sans. Thank you." She looked to Raziel. "That person, Kain. We're going to stop him if we make this underground survive right?"

"I do not wish to stop him, but rather confront him. If this keeps him here for me to settle things, I will assist you however I can child."

Frisk smiled at that response. That was good enough for her. "Then let's get going!"

Sans seemed happy with how this had all turned out. "Well at least I now we'll get our happy ending soon enough with you two running about. Now I'm gonna go on ahead and-"

His phone had gone off in his pocket. He looked at it's small screen to see who was calling.

Papyrus.

He answered the call. "Bro?"

"S-Sans?...I...really don't feel so good anymore...I can't even move off from the couch...I, I think I'm going to..."

Sans felt his heart sink fast in fear at what was coming. "I'm on my way bro! Hold on!" Quickly putting the phone down he looked to Raziel and Frisk. "Get through the Core! Quickly!" With that he used his instant transmission to vanish from their view.

And reappeared outside his house.

He rushed in, quickly turning towards the couch.

...There was a fine white layer of dust across it and a bit of the floor, as well as over Papyrus' favourite scarf.

He just stared at it.

His mind had gone blank at the sight before him.

Both.

Both versions of his brother…

He slowly began to stumble his way over to the seat, staring at the scarf.

Then he picked it up, ever so slowly as the dust fell off it.

There was nothing to say.

But a new rage fuelled him.

Kain had to be stopped.

Frisk and Raziel would have to continue on their own for now.

Within one of his eye sockets, a blue flame ignited. A latent power within him awoke from his anger.

He transmitted himself into the basement of his house. Sat down on the chair near his computer and closed his eyes.

He was gonna force himself to lose consciousness. Knock himself out with a minor energy burst enough to do the job. He needed to be in Kain's timeline. He aimed his hand towards his head.

A small ball of blue energy formed within it.

Soon he was down on the floor, out like a light.

Frisk and Raziel had done what Sans wanted them to do. Thanks to Frisks knowing of the route to take. It was a case of avoiding the traps set up and keeping themselves on their toes when monsters got in their way thanks to Mettaton.

Frisk had to explain to Raziel what had been going since the wraith had gone elsewhere.

Trying to explain what a robot was took a little while, but then telling him about the one calling the kid, Alphys, the tricks Mettaton had been getting up to in Hotland, Muffet the spider and her trap, the baking show, the news show, the drama show…

Raziel took it pretty well in his stride, mostly because monsters kept ambushing them as Frisk was talking leading him to get the kid out of the way and shoving through the monsters to get heading onwards rather than focus on what the child was saying.

Soon though their rush through this place came to an eventual halt.

They had arrived in the same room Kain had faced Mettaton. There was the machine, waiting for them.

Raziel wanted to rush by, but Frisk shook her head and stopped him. "I want to save Mettaton. The only way is to do this properly. Please understand that."

Raziel just wanted to treat this like Undyne. But remembered what that did. "...Very well child. Tell me what to do, and I shall follow. I feel we have progressed quickly enough to keep up with Kain for now."

Frisk was thankful for that answer and stepped up on the raised flooring with Raziel following.

...Boy oh boy did Raziel not see the next ten minutes of his life coming.

At one point the room was dark, eerie almost. A rectangle shaped machine on a wheel with arms was before them ready to fight Frisk before she tricked them to spin around and moved a switch on the back of the automated device.

Now there was lights on everywhere emitted all kinds of colours of the spectrum. The glass tiles lit up with their own lighting, cameras all pointing towards the platform they were on that had now raised up further. Music playing in the background of the most unusual tune he had ever heard, and a glass panel connected to machinery that was showing a jagged green line slowly going higher and higher as 'popularity' increased little by little, the numbers on that glass screen increasing.

Now Mettaton was humanoid looking, with high heel legs, a black machine body and some of the best kept hair he had seen with a face that made him question if it was a he or she, covering up one side of it with said hair. Dancing to this strange music on this platform firing the odd yellow energy shot and throwing small bombs shaped in its previous form towards the now equally dancing Frisk, who was using their...small device that the child called a Phone, to shoot back at Mettaton.

Raziel had been left standing at the sidelines of this platform.

Never before had he seen such a sight.

Mettaton on the other hand, had been trying to get him to join in. It's voice sounding more human than it's tinny machine like voice from before. "Ohh darling! Please come and join us! I wouldn't mind a little closeness to such a mysterious and certainly handsome fan such as you!"

Raziel wanted to back away further.

But Frisk egged it on "Come on Raziel! We need to boost the ratings! Dance with us!"

Ratings? Raziel had no idea what the child was on about but still wanted no part of it as he saw the child dramatically pose...which caused the green line on the screen to go up with the numbers again as she spoke. "Raziel! This is the only way forward! You said you'd follow me this time!"

Mettaton was thrilled with the idea as it tried to bring it's high heel down on Frisk who easily dodged before continuing to dance. "Oh yes Raziel! Dance with the star of the underground and you'll be just as popular! We're both monsters afterall!"

Dancing? The last time Raziel done ANYTHING like that was thousands of years ago when he was a vampire.

The odd courting ritual led to it as the female vampires and those of more noble feeling enjoyed the petty facade of mimicking what humans of high birth would partake in. He was one of those that joined in on a few occasions before the evolutions led to them abandoning such things for more simple ways of appeasing others of their kind.

'Oh of all the things I must do for this child...' He submitted to the calling whilst Mettaton continued to 'dance' with Frisk.

As Mettaton was about to shoot at the child again, it felt the talon hand of the wraith grab it's own and twist it around to face him, his glowing eyes looking right into Mettatons as he placed his other talon around the back of the machine holding it close. The music came to an abrupt stop.

Slowly, Raziel made a few steps around with Mettaton following, the intense dancing that had previously occurred was now replaced by what clearly appeared to be a slow, steady ballroom dance, the only thing Raziel knew.

And music had followed suit. Whoever was watching seemed to have a track on standby for such an occasion. Frisk knew it right away, the same one that played as Mettaton was dressed in a light blue long dress for it's dramatic play.

Raziel spun the machine around, who was clearly just silently enjoying this, taking steps back from one another whilst holding hands, returning, sidestepping, moving ever so close to the edges of the floor they were on…

As the music was reaching it's rather obvious end, Raziel used his unusual strength to lift the machine up high with his hands around it's back. Mettaton's face looking up to the ceiling letting itself stretch out, head back in bliss.

Before Raziel brought it down into his arms as it swooned...lucky for him he was holding it's torso in one arm as the legs and arms suddenly fell off soon after, with his other hand holding one of the arms as he looked baffled at it.

The ratings skyrocketed past ten thousand and beyond as little fragments of glittery paper and plastic were fired all around them whilst Frisk was clapping.

"Ohhh yes. Darling, that was, simply divine..." Mettaton was clearly trying to catch it's breath.

"Your limbs appear to have fallen off...is this normal for you?"

"It's due to the overload of emotions you fuelled within me Raziel...that, and my battery was running low anyway." Mettaton tried to brush it off. "But with moves like that, why would I ever want to go above ground when you and I, we can be the ultimate celebrity couple down here! What do you say Darling? Would you give this machine, once I have my body back in shape, a chance to dance with you again?"

"...I will consider it."

With that Mettaton finally shut down. The floor was lowered back to it's original position, and Frisk's phone friend Alphys entered the room as Raziel placed Mettaton on the ground walking away towards the door leading onwards towards the exit of the underground.

Frisk was seen talking to Alphys for a short while, thanking her for all she did and soon followed after Raziel, both heading to the elevator that led to their last stop. Frisk was smirking. "So, did you mean that?"

"I do not ever intend to return to this place child. Do not allow that machine to know of my location once we leave."

* * *

For Kain, Gaster and Flowey who still remained on the monster scientist, they had made their way through the last area.

New Home, as it was named, walking down the great walkway that was above the town leading to the castle of the king of the monsters, and the exit.

This is the capital of where the monsters lived...if they had not fled in terror to their shelter.

The eerie silence was fine with Kain, as it was with Gaster who was walking right behind the vampire. Flowey though wanted to talk. "You know...I'm getting scared. What will happen to this place? To my home?"

Gaster thought about this. "I believe the result will be one of two outcomes. We shall return to the time of the end over 200 years ago, or exist in the present time. Those who Kain has allowed to live will survive to see which."

"Do you think, the above world is safe Gaster? That, I...could see it again?"

"In due time. Yes Asriel. You will see the above world again."

"What about you? And Kain? Will I see you both again?"

"I will make sure the results of this plan to restore you are what I expect. So I will be with you. Kain-"

"I will return to Nosgoth." Kain answered with.

Flowey looked to the ground for a few moments, then to the town below. Before finally he looked back up to Kain. "Will we, be coming with you?"

Kain stopped, as did Gaster.

"My world holds little comfort. It does not welcome me and nor will being there be a simple task. I wish to restore it under the rule of vampire kind. You may not like that."

"It doesn't matter to me. This place won't be my home anymore. That time has passed. You may need some small assistance from the shadows. I'm happy to provide that." Gaster explained to Kain.

"In hopes I will come around to that future you saw?"

"It's always possible."

Kain gave a small laugh.

"Well. Wherever Gaster will go, I wanna follow. This place. It, it can't be a home for me either. I've lived around it for so long, without feeling anything, or if I do it's always for so little time that it keeps hurting when I return to this form. So. I wanna see your world Kain. I wanna see how you will fix it." Flowey told them.

"..." Kain walked on, with them in tow.

They went through the entrance to the castle, finding themselves in a massive cathedral like place, with windows allowing light in from the world above, making it seem golden thanks to the panels of glass carrying the royal family symbol. Large stone pillars were set in place here, a marbled black and white tiled floor...and a figure of someone Kain hadn't seen in sometime was waiting for them in the middle of this place. Behind him was a doorway that led to stairs, heading towards the throne room.

Gaster seemed annoyed at who it was, speaking his name. Whilst Flowey was showing clear signs of worry.

"Sans."

The skeleton chuckled on hearing his name from Gaster. "Well now, I'm flabber'gaster'ed. You somehow got out thanks to Kain after so long. You, Flowey, Kain...all three of you are pains in my neck you know that? If Chara was here it would make it one helluva party."

Kain simply walked up to the small monster. "I suggest you step aside. I have already killed one skeleton. Don't make me waste time on another."

"...Listen Kain, and listen good." Sans' relaxed stance and voice seemed to shift. "I swore to myself to avoid confrontation against you because Chronoa fears us time patrollers won't survive against someone like you. But I'm tired of you killing people, forcing this version of my home as the one true reality."

Gaster looked briefly surprised, before he seemed to know what was going on. "Ah, the eventual merging of the distortion. Interesting."

"Not how I would put it with Paps dying twice on me. Now here's the question I wanna say to you Kain." He looked right up at the ancient vampire...that one eye of his flaring up with the blue flame aura.

"Do you wanna have a bad time? Because if you grab that sword of yours, you'll really not like what's gonna come next."


End file.
